Of all the princes to fall for
by The 13th Faerie
Summary: I wasn't staring at Zuko's butt. Fine,I was. But it's not because I like him. There's nothing better to look at. I could never like Zuko. The only reason I'm traveling with him and his uncle is because I've got no one left. I don't like Zuko. Really. OOC.
1. Hormones and Valley Girl Monologues

-1**Hi, this is my first Zutara story. Most of it will be taking place in Katara's point of view. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thanks. Oh yeah, this is AU. Oh, and characters may be OOC. Sorry.**

I wasn't staring at Zuko's butt. Wait, that didn't sound right. Technically, it should be _Prince_ Zuko, but he's not anymore. He was banished. By his _little sister_. I'm sorry, but I just can't respect a guy who got beaten up by his younger sister, I just can't. Okay, maybe I'm being too hard on the guy. Azula is a clever, conniving , selfish bitch. She's a prodigy. It's really not a shock that Zuko got beaten up by her.

So, back to my _supposed_ staring at Zuko's butt. I wasn't doing it- okay, I was. What? We were traveling in a forest; after five minutes the view started to get monotonous. And hey, I'm a girl traveling with two guys- okay, a teenager and an old man, so why not? Honestly, it wasn't like I gaped or anything. I only stared for a few minutes, then looked back every few seconds. But it's not because I like him. Honest. There isn't anything better to look at! It really wouldn't help my case if I mentioned that I imagined him shirtless, would it? I can't help myself, I'm a girl. It's the fact that I'm a teenage girl traveling alone with two guys. Well, a guy and his uncle. It's hormones that's doing this, not me. Hormones. Understand? So if I were to say that Zuko's kind of cute in a broody- obsessed- with- regaining his honor- type, it's the hormones talking, not me.

"Peasant!" Zuko snapped.

"My name's Katara," I snarled, balling my fists. How hard of a name is Katara to remember? Would it kill him to call me by my name? Or at least, something other than peasant? It starts to get old after a while.

"Fine, peasant. I'm hungry." Zuko glared at me as if he thought that I'd jump and start falling over myself to prepare his meal. Instead, I folded my arms. "Your point?"

"I'm hungry. Get me something to eat." Zuko's face flushed red. I looked at him with slight interest. It was so amusing when he was mad. We're traveling in the forest, so I have to take my entertainment when I can. Showtime.

"Get it yourself," I snapped. I'm disappointed. That was a terrible comeback, but it worked. Zuko's fists burst into flame and he strode up to me. "I'm the Prince. You're the slave. I order you to get me something to eat."

Zuko was right in front of me. I couldn't breathe, he was cutting off my air. His gold eyes were so close and his lips were right there. Suddenly, I had the strange urge to kiss him. It wasn't because I liked him, really. It's just that whenever I see someone's lips up close I think about kissing them. I think it's because I've never been kissed before. Yeah, that's it.

Regaining control of myself, I prodded Zuko with my index finger, standing on tiptoe so we could be face-to face. "You're not the Prince anymore. You can't order me around." Zuko was glaring at me. His eyes were smoldering and his fists were flaming. One more step and I'd crash into him. Neither of us looked away. To do so would be to give in, to show weakness. I was not about to let this former prince intimidate me. He wasn't a prince anymore. He was going to have to start being a little more human.

Iroh broke up the fight. He's the peacemaker. "Now, now, settle down. Who wants some tea?" Despite everything, I had to smile. Iroh could always make me smile. His way of solving problems is with tea. Always with tea. Sighing, I stepped away from Zuko and turned to his uncle. "Sure, Iroh! That would be great." Zuko snorted like a small child and looked away. I busied myself helping Iroh, forgetting that Zuko had yet again, been a jerk to me. I don't suppose it'd kill him to be civil to me, would it? Especially since I saved his life. But no, that would violate the Code Of Zuko.

Code Rules

1. Be broody.

2. Snap at everybody.

3. Obsess over chasing someone who might not even have returned, just to go back to the sister who banished you.

4. Show no gratitude whatsoever.

5. Call people insulting and unoriginal names.

6. Take no notice of the people who care about you, instead obsess over going back to people who hate you.

7. Be a jerk.

8. Scowl at everyone. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Zuko practiced scowling.

9. No smiling or showing any human emotion for more than two seconds.

Yeah, that's basically the Code of Zuko. It's his way of life. Why did I save him again? Oh yeah, because I felt sorry for him.

_Flashback_

_It was freezing. The palace was in shambles. Soldiers were draped in sacks, supervising the slaves. Some of them were toiling in the yard. I could hear the snap of the whip and their stifled moans. Wincing, I rubbed an old wound, as though hearing the sound would make it hurt. I hurried on, counting myself lucky that I didn't have to work outside today. Shivering, I walked through the palace, heading for the throne room. Princess Azula had summoned me. I was not looking forward to this; I hated the girl. She'd probably make me do some humiliating task. Last time she made me eat worms._

"_Fire Lord Ozai's dead!" a voice wailed. I froze. Fire Lord Ozai was dead? That was impossible. There was the sound of footsteps and shouts. Nervously, I concealed myself behind a pillar. "Lady Azula, come quickly, it's your father!" Azula burst out of a room, followed by Mai and Ty Lee. Her face was pale and dark circles covered her face. Her hair, which was always perfect, was unkempt. I might have felt sorry for her if she wasn't such a horrible person and was capable of caring for someone. _

"_What is it? What's the matter?" she demanded. Her voice was strained. She actually looked like a daughter who was concerned for her father. "What is it?" she demanded again. "Tell me!" The servant quailed under Azula's fierce gaze and gulped. Looking at the floor he mumbled, "Princess Azula, you know that your father has been ill for quite some time now…" _

"_No," Azula whispered. "Please, please no!" The servant hung his head._

"_I'm truly sorry, Princess. If there's anything…"_

"_You're lying! Father's not dead, he's not!" Azula dashed into the throne room. Obviously, I couldn't see what was happening, but I could hear Azula's sobs. I hated that girl. She was a heartless, selfish, lying snob. But she'd just lost her father and her mother was gone. She'd lost her father. I'd lost my family during a raid; I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Even Azula. I felt the tiniest amount of pity in my heart. Then the sobbing stopped. Azula's voice was deadly cold. Oh no._

"_I want my father's murderer found. I gasped. For a moment I was worried I'd get caught, although I could just say I was coming to see her which was the truth and didn't mean to interrupt. Maybe I should just leave. I really shouldn't be interrupting this moment. But Azula had summoned me, and I was pretty sure I should go to her. Gathering up my courage, I tiptoed to the room, just in time to hear Azula declare, " I want my father's murderer found." There was a collective gasp and my jaw dropped. Murderer? What was Azula talking about? Fire Lord Ozai had been sick for months, everyone knew it. Why was Azula accusing someone of murder? Her father had died of a disease._

"_Princess Azula, your father had been ill for sometime," a voice began._

"_No. My father was too great to die from a mere disease. Someone did this to him." Azula's voice was cold. "I want my father's murderer found." I ran away. Whatever Azula wanted from me could wait, right? Wrong. I was whipped. _

_The castle was in a turmoil after Fire Lord Ozai's death. I did my work quietly, but I listened to the gossip. Azula still thought that her father was murdered. It was too hard for her to accept that her father had died of an illness. No, the Fire Lord was too mighty to die from sickness. I supposed that was Azula's way of denial. I observed Uncle Iroh. He was my only friend here. He'd taken me in when I was younger. The death of his younger brother grieved him. I could see his old face was even more lined and sad. I would have comforted him, but I didn't have much respite from slave duties. _

_I remember when it turned out Azula was right. Fire Lord Ozai had been poisoned! The gossip grew even worse. I was curious. What did a slave have to fear? Who would go after them? Then it was discovered that Zuko was the one who poisoned Fire Lord Ozai. The gossip grew even worse. If it weren't for my friendship with Iroh, I wouldn't have cared. What business does a slave have in the business of royals? I remember that Azula was furious. She attacked Zuko. I'm surprised she didn't kill him. Instead, she had him dragged to the deepest, darkest dungeon without food or water. He was no longer her brother. His name was not to be spoken under pain of death. Zuko just looked horrified. His baby sister was imprisoning him. He looked so helpless with that scar, bound in chains and everyone glaring at him that I felt sorry for him._

_The days passed. My mind always drifted to Zuko. I didn't think he'd poisoned his father. Zuko had never been close to him. Fire Lord Ozai only paid attention to his precious little prodigy Azula. He never had time for Zuko. Iroh would tell me about how Zuko would work so hard to get his father to notice him, but he never did. It was kind of sad. Couldn't Zuko see that Iroh cared about him? His father was only concerned with power, that's why Azula was his favorite._

_I was worried about Zuko. It wasn't my business to. But I'm a good person and Iroh's friend. My mind was made up. I'd help Zuko. One night, I stole the keys from a guard. I tiptoed through the dungeons, shivering. Water dripped on me. Fungus grew on the wall. My nose itched. I could hear rats squeaking. I wasn't sure how long Zuko would last in a place like this. As I rounded the corner, I noticed a guard. Quickly I knocked him out before he could notice me. Finally, I found Zuko's cell. He was huddled in the corner, shivering. His face was sweaty. He was moaning and crying out for his mother. I was pretty sure he was crying, or maybe that was sweat. My heart nearly broke. Zuko didn't deserve this. "Zuko! Wake up!" I whispered. "Come on, wake up!" My heart was hammering. If I was caught then…. "Come on, Zuko, please wake up!" _

_Nothing. I was panicking. No, panicking was bad, it wouldn't help me. There had to be a way. Yes! I froze the lock and smashed it off with a rock. Now I just had to get Zuko out of the dungeon and to a safe place. Maybe I should have thought this through. Rushing into the cell, I found that Zuko was feverish and shivering. Draping him over my shoulders, I staggered through the dungeon. I think the moon and water spirits were watching over me, because I managed to get Zuko back to Iroh without a problem. I know it's impossible, but I was grateful. Iroh was both overjoyed and concerned. For the next few days I snuck to the kitchen and infirmary for herbs and food for Zuko. When I was caught, I was whipped plenty of times. Most of my nights were spent healing Zuko, so that I'd be too tired to carry out my tasks properly. Zuko just looked so helpless I had to help him. _

Zuko got better, obviously. I didn't expect us to be friends. I only saved him because I cared about Iroh and because I couldn't watch him suffer. After that, I thought it was best that Zuko escaped from the palace and make a new life for himself. Instead, he groveled to his younger sister, begging her to give him another chance. It was quite pathetic. Azula said that if he were to capture the avatar, then he'd be welcomed back. This was a wild goose chase. The avatar might not even have been reborn, and even then, how was Zuko supposed to find them?

Iroh volunteered to go with Zuko. The only reason I came was because Iroh was all I had left. That was it. My family was gone. It was nothing to do with Zuko. Really. So now we were sitting sipping tea, while Zuko was sulking. Moron. If it weren't for Iroh, I'd walk off and leave. I didn't support this one bit. Azula was not going to let Zuko come back no matter what. Zuko was being an idiot. Iroh tried to persuade Zuko, but he just called his uncle a foolish old man or some other unoriginal insult. I should just leave right now. I highly doubted that Zuko would recapture me. Besides, I was the responsibility of Iroh now. If I were to leave, where would I go? At least with Iroh I had someone. I remember when I first met him. I tried to escape the ship during a terrible storm and nearly fell overboard. Iroh had saved me. He'd comforted me.

I smiled silently, thinking of the time he'd said that he'd a nephew about my age and we could be friends. If you counted fighting and being ignoring each other most of the time, along with my hormone-driven fantasies(it's not my fault) about Zuko as friends, then we were. That's as close as friends as we're going to get.


	2. zuko just wants to have lunch

-1**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites/alerts list.**

We were lost, if that was possible. Could you be lost if you don't know where you're going? I suppose not. After all, you'd have to have a destination in order for you to get lost. So, since we had no destination we weren't lost. No, we were just wandering around in a forest, with no idea where we were. Great. Just great.

Zuko strode at the head of our group, looking at the sun as though that would help. Once again, I reflected on how entirely stupid this was. Zuko wasn't going to find the avatar. I mean, what are the odds of Zuko finding and capturing him? Zuko and Iroh should just settle down somewhere. Besides, why would Azula accept Zuko again even if he did capture the avatar? She won't. Most likely he'll go groveling back to his sister, which will basically be suicide. I mean, it's not like Azula will say, "Oh, my poor brother. Didn't you find that naughty avatar? Well, never mind, come sit by the fire and have something to eat."

"Uncle!" Zuko called.

"Yes, nephew?" Iroh answered.

"I'm hungry." I looked at Zuko. Was it possible that his tone actually sounded human? No, I was imagining it. "We can get lunch ready," I told him, unsoldering my bag. Rummaging through it, I pulled out a stale loaf of bread and a few apples. Zuko frowned. "Is that all?" he growled.

I nodded.

"Why isn't there more food?" Zuko snapped. I rolled my eyes. Sheesh, Zuko was an idiot. "We're running out of supplies," I told him patiently.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"We'll go foraging for food when we're done here," I answered. "In the mean time, here." I offered Zuko an apple and a piece of bread. He scowled and knocked it out of my hand. "I'm not eating your peasant food!" he snapped.

"Nephew, calm down," Iroh chastised him. "Have some tea. It will help you." Smiling, he offered a cup of tea to his nephew. "No!" Zuko exploded. "I'm sick of this! I'm sick of running around a forest with a stupid peasant and a fat, foolish old man! I'm leaving!" Aiming a fire ball in our direction, he stormed off.

Well, that was weird. It was like Zuko was PMSING or something. One minute he was quiet, the next he just exploded. "What's wrong with him?" I asked Iroh. He sipped at his tea before replying, "My guess is that Zuko is homesick."

"How could he be homesick?" I demanded. It didn't make sense. How could he miss that horrible place? The palace was in shambles, his parents were dead and his sister imprisoned him.

"How could he miss it there?" I exclaimed. "It was awful!"

"To you, maybe," Iroh told me. "But Zuko grew up there. He's familiar with it. And I suppose he misses his parents." After saying this, Iroh stared into his tea, downcast. Iroh was right. As stupid as it was to me, Zuko did miss his family and his home. He'd been taken away and dumped with a water bender and his uncle. It was just so depressing. Couldn't Zuko see that Iroh cared about him, and so did I? But it's not because I like him. It's because it's in my nature to care about people, that's all. It was pretty sad that Zuko wanted to go back to people who didn't want him instead of wanting to be with people who did want him.

"Do you think Zuko will come back?" I asked. I wasn't worried about him. Honestly, I could care less about what that stupid prince does. Well, maybe I do care. Maybe because I'm a girl, I've assumed the role of mother in the group. I don't like to see people get hurt. I have this need to protect people. It was nothing to do with Zuko personally.

"I'm sure he'll be back, Katara," Iroh assured me. "He just needs some time to cool down." I nodded, relieved. Absently, I picked at my bread. I hoped Zuko was okay.

Zuko's Point of View

Urgh! This was so frustrating! I was wandering around in a forest, lost, with my stupid tea-obsessed uncle and a stupid water bending slave. What was her name again? Kalina? Kat? Kana? Ka-something. Yes, it was Ka-something. Not that it matters. I'm the prince- well, fine, former prince, of the fire nation. I didn't need to bother myself about learning names of slaves. Although Uncle seems to be friends with her. Disgraceful. He used to be the Dragon of the West, a feared general. Now he's a fat old man who's obsessed with tea and befriends slave water benders.

How hard could it be to find one person? I'm pretty sure people would notice someone who could control all for elements. But then again, the avatar was being hunted, if I remembered my lessons correctly. Maybe he hasn't mastered all of the elements yet. Did the avatar have markings on him? Hopefully. But suppose he hadn't returned. Then what?

_You're on a wild goose chase, you know._

Oh no. It was that annoying voice in his head that pointed out the flaws in his plans and made him think of things he didn't want to think about.

**I am NOT!**

_Yes, you are. Do you honestly think that Azula will let you come home?  
_

**Of course. She promised!**_  
_

_Azula always lies._

**She's not lying this time!**_  
_

_How do you know?_

**I just know. She's my family.**

_She threw you into the dungeons to rot!  
_

**Family members can make mistakes!**

_You would have died if it weren't for that water bender!  
_

**Azula would have let me out!**

_If you say so._

**Look, I know what I'm doing.**

_No, you don't! Face it, this was just a ploy to get rid of you! Do you honestly think that she'll let you come back?_

**Yes, I do! I'll capture the avatar and then I'll regain my honor!**_  
_

_You won't, and you're making a big mistake._

**No, I'm not! Now shut up and leave me alone!**

To my intense relief, the voice didn't pester me. It was an idiot. I knew what I was doing. Azula was the only family member I had left. Without her, I had no one. Yes, I know I have Uncle Iroh, but he's a buffoon. How am I supposed to be a great Fire Lord if I travel around with a fat, tea loving old man? I'm a prince; I have to be the best. Uncle Iroh isn't the best. He's too soft, too mild. For Agni's sake, he befriends slave water benders! How am I supposed to be a good Fire Lord with that kind of influence?

My stomach rumbled. Maybe I shouldn't have stormed away. Eating peasant food was degrading, but it wouldn't kill me. It wasn't like there was anything else to eat. But going back would mean facing Uncle Iroh and that peasant. Which would mean I'd have to put up with them asking me if I was okay, or the girl scolding me. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? It wasn't like I needed them. That stupid water bender can't keep track of the food properly, and Uncle Iroh is always busy picking random leaves and berries for his tea.

It was settled. I didn't need Uncle Iroh or that stupid peasant. I didn't ask for them to come; I could get along fine without them. Let them wander around in the forest for all I cared. They were only holding me back. Once I captured the avatar, I'd regain my place on the throne. Then I'd throw that peasant into the most horrible cell ever, and banish Uncle Iroh. He'd probably be happier running a tea shop in some small town than in the castle.

Okay, it was settled. I was on my own, without any food, or a map. Maybe I should just go back to the others. Oh, this is ridiculous! I am the Prince of the Fire Nation! How hard could it be to forage in the forest, or burn a little animal to a crisp? Granted, as a prince someone else should be fetching my food for me, but I suppose I had to make sacrifices. After all, how hard could it be?

Note to self, NEVER, under any circumstances, THINK, or SAY, 'how hard could it be?' Mark my words, the universe will punish you for it. It guarantees no success and huge frustration. I'd tramped around the forest for I don't know how long. Branches kept tugging at my clothes, and I tripped a bunch of times. I was pretty sure I'd stepped in some plant that was supposed to itch. My face was flushed red and my clothes were sticking to me because of the sweat.

My stomach was tying itself in knots. I think it was shrinking due to lack of food. Yeah, that was it. There hadn't been one animal in sight. This was a forest! Weren't cute little critters supposed to be frolicking here? Maybe they knew I was hunting them. Yes, that's it. My mind was giving off signals, and the animals were picking up on it. Wait, I didn't just think that. See what wandering around in the forest with Uncle Iroh and that peasant has done to my brain?

I was staggering. I was dying over hunger. Also I was hot, itchy, sweaty, and thirsty. So much for getting by on my own. Fine. At the interest of my health, I might have to swallow my pride. If I don't find food in the next half an hour, I'm going back to the others.

Luck must be with me. I found a bush with some bright red berries. Usually, I'd never eat berries I'd never seen before, but I was starving. Besides, they looked perfectly fine. Grabbing a handful, I crammed them into my mouth. My face contorted. The berries were sour! For a moment I was tempted to spit them out, but hunger got the best of me. Screwing up my face, I popped the berries into my mouth, trying to swallow them as fast as possible.

That was disgusting. Just as I was wiping my mouth, my eyes caught movement. Turning, I saw that there was a beehive! My heart leapt as I aimed a fire blast at the hive. It toppled to the ground, smoking. Bees swarmed out, buzzing angrily. Ignoring them, I scrambled to the fallen hive, scooping up gobs of honey. Greedily, I crammed my face full, ignoring the bees. It was delicious! My joy was short-lived. There was a sharp stinging pain in my arm. Wincing, I pulled it back. Then there was another in the back of my neck. The bees were attacking me. Angrily, I attacked them back. Unfortunately, this was a forest, and I used bending, I could start a fire. I settled for the other option- run!

The bees followed me as I tore threw the forest. All I could hear was their buzzing in my ears. My feet kicked up dirt as I ran, and my arms flailed wildly. My heart pounded and the breath was torn from my body. I could feel stinging pains of every part of me. Desperately I aimed a tiny little fire blast and continued running. The bees still kept following me. How did one get rid of bees again? Oh yeah, water! I really wished that peasant was here right now!

No, I don't! I was approaching a lake! Water! I was saved! Hope surging through me, I sprinted to the lake and dove in. Water rushed up my nose. Spluttering, I surfaced, inhaled, and then dove back under. Above me, I could hear the bees. Hopefully they'd leave. Maybe I should have plucked a reed so I could breathe. I was running out of air.

As soon as I surfaced, I was attacked. I'd duck under, run out of air, and then get attack. My lungs felt as though they were stretched to the breaking point, and I was sore all over. My mouth opened and water began pouring in, along with dirt. I didn't care. Coughing and sputtering, I writhed, but my feet were entangled in weeds. My lungs were burning. I couldn't breathe. Water gushed up my nose and mouth. Frantically I tried to bend, but it was no use underwater. I was going to die drowning after I was hiding from bees. How pathetic.

Well, at least I'd get to see my dad again. When I'm reunited with my father, please, spirits, don't let him know about how I died! It's so humiliating! Darkness was closing in on me. Okay, I was just closing my eyes. Yes, I'd given up. What was the point of fighting? I was helpless.

Suddenly, a hand grasped me by the shoulder and dragged me up. Gasping for air and sputtering, I barely noticed that the bees were gone. For a moment I coughed and sputtered, filling my lungs with good, clean air. "Who're you?" a rough voice demanded.

I turned to face a scruffy looking man. "I'm Prince Zuko," I panted, trying to look as dignified as possible. The man's eyes gleamed. For the record, I am perfectly capable of defending myself. But I'd nearly drowned, been stung by bees, and was feeling light-headed. What happened next was not my fault. If I wanted to, I could've taken the stupid man. But I was worn out. How many people would be able to fight after nearly starving, stepping in some itchy plant, being chased by bees, and nearly drowning? I rest my case. This was unfair. I should get a due over. What happened was, the man whipped out a huge club. I barely had time to blink before it was slammed into my face and I tumbled into the water. My nose was smarting and my head ringing. Everything moved in and out of focus. Great. How did trying to find lunch turn into this?


	3. puking and katara's first kiss

-1My head was pounding, as though I'd been hit. Had I? What had happened again? Scrunching up my face, I tried to remember what had happened? Why is it that people could never remember what had happened after they blacked out? Okay, focus. Let's see, I was at a lake. Yes, a lake. I was being chased by bees. I nearly drowned, then a man saved me. But when I told him who I was, I was knocked out. My eyes widened. This man was dead!

I tried to bolt up but tripped. Looking through an opening I saw that I was in the middle of the lake, which must mean I was on a ship. Looking down, I noticed that my hands and feet were bound with rope. A filthy piece of cloth was stuck in my mouth. Looking through an opening, I saw that I was in the middle of the lake, which must mean I was on a ship. It tasted disgusting. How dare he do this to me? Did he have any idea who I was? Oh yeah, he did. I told him. Great going Zuko. Oh well, it didn't matter. I'd just firebend out of here, kick his ass, and steal whatever supplies he has.

As I tried to firebend, a wave of dizziness crashed into me. Opening my mouth I waited for the vomit to spew forth but all that came out was some dry coughs. My head was pounding even worse. It felt as though there was a knife buried in my brain. At the same time, my stomach was throbbing. Groaning, I rolled over, just as I started itching. Unfortunately, due to my bound limbs, I couldn't scratch. I know this is completely ridiculous, but I wriggled on the floor trying to scratch. Yes, I could've firebent my way out of there, but I felt like crap and had an unbearable itch. Common sense is not common during a situation like this. That was how my captor found me, writhing on the ground like a worm.

"So you've woken up. Comfortable?"

Even though the room was spinning in circles, I still managed to give the guy my best 'I'm going to kill you,' glare. Nice to see that little skill never leaves me. Another man was with him. "He'll bring in a nice sum for his sister. How much do you think she'll pay to have her big brother back?"

This was insulting! I was being held hostage so my baby sister could pay the ransom! My baby sister! What is wrong with this picture? Am I not worth enough? Great. I wasn't good enough for my dad, and I wasn't good enough for these scum.

"How much do you think your sister will pay for your safe return?" the man demanded.

I shot him my best 'Go to hell,' glare. Heaving myself up, I stood still as the room spun. I didn't have time for this. Wait a minute. Instead of stealing the supplies and food, why didn't I just steal the ship? It was brilliant! As dizziness washed over me again, I took a deep breath. Smoke started to come from my bonds. Seconds later, they were reduced to ash. Spitting out the cloth, I glared at my kidnappers.

They were morons. Who the hell charges a guy with flaming fists with a piece of wood? The man yelped, grabbed a piece of wood, and swung it at me. Contemptuously I threw a blast of fire his way, scorching the board and singeing his hand. His partner ran up behind me and grabbed me in a bear hug. I stayed calm. The men took it as a sign of submission. I could feel my captor's hands on my throat, choking me. The other man punched me a few times in the gut. That didn't help my stomachache. For a moment I thought I'd puke on him, but nothing. Pity. Here we go.

My skin was scorching hot. The man yelped and let go of me. Whirling, I punched him in the face and then under the jaw, knocking him out. The other man stared at me in horror. Panicking, he threw a few punches at me, but I evaded them all with ease. As he moved forward from too much momentum, I struck him on the back of the neck. He toppled down. Pathetic.

After making sure these morons were the only ones in the ship, I found some spare rope. Tying them up, I dumped them into the lake on pieces of spare wood. Hopefully, they wouldn't die. And if they did, it wasn't my problem. Or maybe it was, since I did it to them.

My stomach twisted in knots again. Bile crept up my throat, but I couldn't get it out. My legs suddenly felt as though they were made out of water. Leaning against the wall, I rested until I got my bearings back. Let's see, I had to find out how this ship worked. As I wandered around, I came to the conclusion that it must be an old pirate vessel or something. I wasn't sure what those two scumbags were doing with a ship this size, but I didn't care. I found some dried shrimp and a few crude spears. Not much, but it'd do.

I crammed the shrimp down my mouth and nearly choked. It tasted fishy. I know it's shrimp, but it was like I was in a fishing market, where there was an overpowering smell of fish. It tasted like that. Not to mention the shrimp was hard. But it was still better than the berries. Let's see, how did I get the ship to sail again? What was keeping it in the water? Oh yeah, an anchor. I pulled up the anchor and got the ship moving. Soon I was moving across the lake, nibbling at the shrimp. I still had my headache and the nausea was still there, but I figured I could sleep it off.

It was night now. Idly, I wondered what my uncle and that peasant were doing. Not that I cared. They could die for all I cared. I didn't need them. Suddenly I felt a horrible stabbing pain in my stomach, as though I'd been stabbed. My mouth opened and puke spewed forth. I coughed, spitting out the last of it. My stomach felt sore, but I felt like a huge weight had been removed from me. Just as I was crawling away, I puked again. Disgusted, I splashed some water on the mess, resolving to clean it up later. I was exhausted. Maybe some sleep would help. I know that I should be paying attention to the ship, but what could happen? The chances of my getting shipwrecked or whatever happens were slim.

I found some blankets and curled up in them, ignoring my gurgling stomach and pounding head. Sleep. All I needed was sleep.

Katara's Point of View

Zuko was still missing. I'm not going to lie, at first I was glad he was gone. It was nice to be able to have a quiet meal and day without his constant bad attitude. But after a while, I started to worry. Suppose something had happened to him? What if he'd eaten poisonous berries or something? "Iroh, I'm worried about Zuko?," I said.

"So am I, Katara."

"Do you think something happened to him? Cooling off can't take this long."

"You're right. We should go look for him." With that, we started looking for Zuko. Iroh conjured a small flame for us to see with. Looking around, I could see Zuko's footprints and burn marks in the trees. At least he was leaving a clear trail. As I continued to walk, I noticed that the dirt appeared to be more disturbed. "Come look at this!" I called.

Iroh came over, examining the dirt. "It looks like my nephew was running from something," Iroh mused. I tensed, getting into a battle stance. Iroh chuckled and pointed. "I think those were my nephew's attackers," he told me. Looking, I could see the remains of a beehive. I giggled. The thought of Zuko being chased by bees was just too funny. Iroh was looking slightly worried. Resting my hand on his shoulder I assured him, "I'm sure we'll find him." Iroh nodded and followed the tracks down to a lake. Oh no. Suppose Zuko dove in here to get rid of the bees and drowned? Panic filled me and I screamed, "Zuko! Where are you?"

"Prince Zuko? Answer me!" Iroh bellowed. His voice was strained. I had to be strong for Iroh. He needed me. "Maybe he's on the other side of the lake," I suggested, trying to sound optimistic. Just as Iroh was about to answer, I heard a scream. "Somebody help us!" I looked towards the lake to see two figures floundering in the water. Using my bending, I formed a hand that scooped them up and dumped them on the bank. "Are you alright? What happened?" I noticed that they were tied up.

"It was that crazy Prince! He attacked us and stole our boat!" one babbled. That had to be Zuko!

"What happened?" Iroh demanded, grabbing him by his collar.

"I don't know! He knocked us out and our ship is gone," one of the men whined.

Iroh shook him. "Which way did he go?"

"I don't know, I was knocked out!" Iroh shook him roughly and suddenly a flame was dancing in his hand.

"Okay, okay, the only way he could go is that way!" he babbled. Iroh smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Thank you."

I used my water bending to form a bubble around Iroh and myself. Soon we were zooming across the pond. If I wasn't so worried about Zuko, I would've enjoyed the feeling of flying across the water. My heart was pounding. If I'd just gone after Zuko sooner….it was all my fault. I was selfish; I was glad he was gone. I just wanted a little peace, that was it. Maybe I was overreacting. Maybe Zuko just decided he wanted to travel on his on. Hoping that was all that had happened, I increased my speed.

"Look!" Iroh cried. Following his finger, I noticed two huge rocks jutting out of the river we were now on. Among them was a smashed ship. My heart sank. Frantically, I looked around, hoping to see Zuko among the wreckage, or on land. No such luck. "Prince Zuko!" Iroh cried. Gritting my teeth I told Iroh to take a good breath and dove. Boards and debris were floating everywhere, as well as some meager supplies. My eyes searched for Zuko and finally I found him, wedged between the rocks. Iroh's eyes widened.

I moved as fast as I could towards Zuko, my heart pounding. Please, please don't let him be dead. I'll do anything, just don't let him die. Please don't. I gathered Zuko into my arms, drawing him inside my bubble. Then I made the bubble shoot up to the surface and to land. Iroh helped me drag his nephew to shore.

"Katara, he isn't breathing!" Iroh yelled.

Crawling over to Zuko, I bent the water out of his lungs and shook him. Nothing. Growing nervous, I did more bending, but it didn't seem to work. "Why isn't this working?" I cried out in frustration. Iroh shrugged helplessly. "Isn't there another way?" he asked. Yes, there was.

I know this is kind of like a kiss, but it's not. It's my saving Zuko's life, not a kiss. There are no feelings attached. My bending didn't work and this was the only way. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the spirits were playing matchmaker. I pried Zuko's jaw open and began forcing air into him. Iroh was clutching his hands together, mumbling some prayers. Please, come on. Zuko's chest began to rise and fall. Relieved, I pulled away, only to find myself pinned against Zuko's chest. My lips were about an inch away from his throat. Looking up I found that Zuko's eyes were closed. "Zuko, wake up!" I called.

"No!" he moaned, writhing. He clutched me tighter, squeezing me near to death. "No, don't leave me! Don't, don't!" What was happening? One minute Zuko was lying motionless, now he was mumbling and clutching me.

"He's burning up! I think he's asleep!" Iroh called. What? This idiot was asleep when we found him? Great, and now he was having a nightmare. Zuko's hands dug into my flesh. I winced as I felt his body get hotter. "Zuko, let me go!" I yelled, writhing. Zuko yelped and held me closer. "Iroh, do something!" I yelled.

"Zuko! Zuko, wake up!" Iroh called. Nothing. Zuko was twisting and turning. I had to do something to bring him out of his nightmare. I'd heard about this before, from gossiping girls in the palace. Something about kissing always bringing someone out of a nightmare. My arms were pinned to my side, so I couldn't bend. Iroh was obviously afraid to firebend. Moving my lips up, I kissed Zuko. His lips were soft, and tasted like honey, poisonous berries, and fish. Zuko's hold on me loosened, and his face relaxed. He kissed me back. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer. This time, his hold wasn't so tight and I pulled away. As I did, his eyes flickered open.

"Nephew? Are you okay?" Iroh exclaimed. Zuko coughed and muttered, "Peasant!" before throwing up. Great. So my first kiss was with a jerk prince, and he called me a peasant and threw up. Pushing aside my feelings, I felt Zuko's forehead. He was sick. "Iroh, help me." As Iroh helped me make Zuko more comfortable, I tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in my stomach and the hurt I'd felt when Zuko threw up after I'd kissed him. It was only to save his life, it didn't mean anything. So then why did I feel so awful? It wasn't like I liked Zuko and wanted the kiss to mean anything. Really. I didn't.


	4. Did I like it?

-1Zuko was sick. He was tossing and turning from side to side moaning. Anxiously I pressed a cool cloth to his forehead, trying to soothe the fever. Iroh paced before me. "Will he be okay?" he asked.

"He should be. I smelled his breath; it smelt like poison berries. He's running a fever and puking. Hopefully he'll be alright by tomorrow." Zuko groaned and rolled over. I grabbed him as gently as possible and rolled him back over. "Why don't you get some rest?" Iroh nodded and curled up in a blanket. Within seconds he was sleeping peacefully and I was left to look after Zuko.

Idly I stroked his ponytail, watching him. His face was scrunched up, as though he was in pain. As I watched him I couldn't help but feel tiny shreds of pity inside of me. I may not have liked Zuko, but I wouldn't wish getting sick and nearly drowning on him. "No….." he moaned, tossing on his side fretfully. "No, mom come back! Come back!" He started sobbing hysterically.

"Zuko, it's okay," I cooed, stroking his brow. "It's okay." Zuko's face softened. It was weird. He looked nicer now. Before I wouldn't exactly call him ugly, but he looked unpleasant because he was always scowling and scrunching up his face. Now he looked peaceful. His face looked like that of a sleeping teenager with no worries. It was odd how peaceful people looked when they were asleep.

"Mom," Zuko mumbled. "Mom, don't leave me!" he moaned. Pity dropped into my stomach; Zuko's mother had disappeared when he was little. According to Iroh, she was one of the only two people who cared about him. Iroh cared about him as well. So that made a total of two people who cared about him. Yeah, that was sad. Or maybe…three. Did I care about Zuko? I did save him and was taking care of him now. But I'd do that for anyone, that didn't exactly mean I cared for Zuko. But what was so wrong about caring for him? There was nothing wrong with caring about him. It wasn't like I liked him, right?

But if I did, then why was I so hung up on the fact that Zuko puked after I kissed him? The kiss meant nothing. It was just a distraction technique, that was it. I didn't even like the kiss. Who would like a kiss with a broody prince who was unconscious and tasted like fish, honey, and poisonous berries? But then why did I have the urge to kiss him again?

_Because you like him._

**What? No I don't.**

_Says the girl who was staring at Zuko's butt._

**I was bored.**

_Riiiiight. _

**Really, I don't like Zuko!**

_Then why are you so caught up in the kiss?_

**It was my first kiss. I expected it to be different.**

_You expected it to be magical._

**Yes. **

_Did you like the kiss?_

**What?**

_Did you like the kiss?_

**I don't know. I was thinking of distracting him! It wasn't like there were romantic feelings involved.**

_Sure there weren't._

**Really. **

_Then if the kiss meant nothing, why are you obsessing over it?_

………**.**

_Yeah, because you have a crush on Zuko._

**What? No, I don't! He's an ass!**

_A cute ass, and an ass you have a crush on._

**I do not! He's rude, broody, uncaring, selfish-**

_He's also lonely and needs someone to love and to love him. _

**So?**

_So you would be perfect. You love to care for people!_

**Yes, but that's completely different. Just because I care for people doesn't mean I'm romantically attracted to them!**

_Oh come on! It's adorable! The caring water bender slave and the broody prince!_

**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll melt his heart of darkness and show him true love. Do you have any idea how corny that sounds? It's like a cheap romance novel.**

_Those things do have an element of truth in them._

**No they don't! Besides, what's it matter? Zuko doesn't even like me. He can't even remember my name!****He always insults me!**

_Maybe he's flirting with you. Besides, I've always thought that there was sexual tension between you two._

**Are you nuts? We fight all the time!**

_To relive the tension!_

**You're insane.**

_And you're in denial._

**Am not! Zuko and I are opposites! Fire and water, hello! Common girl from the South Pole, Prince of the Fire Nation!**_  
_

_Haven't you ever read those stories when a Prince falls for a poor peasant girl and they live happily ever after?  
_

**Fairy tales have no basis in real life.**

_But there are so many of them! Some have to be real._

**Those stories are made by people who all share the same dream. That's it.**

_You're in denial. What would be so bad about liking Zuko?_

**I don't know! We're opposites! Fire and water! Natural enemies!**

_Fire and water are very passionate lovers._

**What? You're insane. **

_Denial, denial, denial!_

**Shut up!**

_You're in love!_

**Am not!**

_You're in love!_

**No I'm not! What's it going to take for you to admit that I'm not in love with Zuko?**

_You are in love with him._

**No I'm not, and I'll prove it right now!**

The voice in my head was insane. I've talked, well argued with her before. Apparently she's my conscience, that annoying voice that keeps filling my head with lies. Me like Zuko? Hello? It was insanity! The only time he ever talked to me was to call me peasant. How do you get romance out of that? But why was I obsessing over this? If the kiss meant nothing, then I should ignore my conscience and forget about the kiss. But I couldn't help thinking of the kiss. Zuko had kissed me back, so that counted as my first kiss. It wasn't what I wanted it to be.

But did I like it? I was so focused on getting Zuko to let go of me that I didn't have the time to think about the kiss. It was kind of like I was desperately hungry, so I grabbed the first edible thing I could get and gobbled it down in my hunger. But I didn't remember how it tasted. It was like getting a brief taste of something, which was not enough to form an opinion. That meant I was obsessing over it. So if I were to give Zuko a tiny kiss, then I'd see what it was like, and I wouldn't be obsessing over it. This had no romantic intentions. Really. All I wanted to do was see if I liked kissing Zuko, and prove to my conscience that I didn't like him.

Slowly, I crept over to Zuko. He was sleeping peacefully and his lips were slightly parted. Okay. Here I go. Just a little kiss. Very carefully, I lowered my lips onto Zuko's. I could feel his warm breath on my neck. Okay. I pressed my lips against Zuko's, waiting for him to wake up and fire bend me to hell. His lips were soft. Funny, I never noticed them before. There. The kiss was over.

Sooo, I kissed Zuko and he didn't wake up or puke. What did I think about the kiss? It was disgusting! No, it wasn't. I had to be honest with myself. I liked Zuko. I'm not sure how, but maybe my conscience was right. Maybe I did have a crush on him or something. I mean he was…..well, there aren't a lot of good qualities in him, but I bet he has some. Maybe that's why I like him, if I do. I want to find the good in him. But what's it matter? Zuko doesn't like me. I should just leave right now. Oh forget it, I'm not leaving because of a stupid guy. So, I liked Zuko. Not sure how that came about, but it's true. Maybe I always did have a crush on him, but it doesn't matter. To him I'll always be a stupid peasant water bending slave who isn't worth his time.


	5. Zuko won't say he's in love

-1

Zuko's Point of View

I felt exhausted. My stomach was coiling itself in knots, but I couldn't move. My eyes felt as though they were glued shut. My body was sore. Gentle hands were stroking my brow. Comforted, I relaxed into the touch. A gentle voice was whispering, "Zuko? Wake up!"

No. I was so tired and peaceful. All I wanted was to lie down and rest. Here I didn't have to worry about proving myself to my baby sister and my nation. I could show vulnerability here. It was like I could be myself, as corny as that sounds, instead of living up to an expectation.

"Come on, Zuko, wake up!" the voice pleaded.

"Maybe we should let him rest," a voice advised. Did I know that voice? It sounded so familiar. But I was too tired to think about it now. Pain suddenly jolted through my stomach, and I groaned. "Huuuurrrrrrrrrttttttttssssssssss," I groaned.

"Hold on, Zuko. This will make you feel better." Warm hands encircled my waist and hoisted me into a sitting position. Hair tickled my nostrils. My mouth was pried open and a liquid was gently trickled into it. Then I was lowered back onto the ground. Pity. I liked being held. No one had ever held me since my mother. I missed being held. But what was I supposed to say? I was a prince, I wasn't supposed to want love. Besides, it sounded pathetic, the lonely prince just wanting love. I didn't need it. Who would love me anyway?

The voice was speaking. "Maybe we should get him some help."

"You look after Zuko. I'll go." Yes, go. I wanted to be alone with the voice. She cared about me.

"No, I'm faster, I should go. You stay here with Zuko."

No! Don't leave me. A hand rested on my forehead in a brief sign of comfort, and then lifted off of me. Then the girl(I could tell by her voice) was gone. No! She couldn't leave me! I felt safe around her. Now that she was gone I felt vulnerable. Oh that sounded ridiculous. I felt lonely. Yes, lonely. Lonely is how I felt. Why couldn't I remember that girl's name? Who was she?

"Nephew? Can you hear me?"

Nephew….Uncle Iroh! Groaning, I forced my eyes open, then shut them immediately. The sun was glaring at me. "Uncle?" I croaked. "What happened?" My brain was foggy. I remembered eating something…shrimp. Yeah, shrimp. My stomach was hurting and I was moving…there was water! I was on a ship. Yes, a ship. Then I went to sleep. But I was on land now. How did I get on land? Vaguely I recalled crashing and being cold. Then I was being hauled out of the water. I thought I remembered being kissed, but that was impossible, wasn't it?

"Uncle? What happened?"

"You nearly drowned. Remember?"

Oh yeah. But then how did I survive? "What happened then? How did you find me?"

"Katara and I were worried about you. We went looking for you and found out that you had stolen a ship. We found the ship wrecked up the river. Thankfully Katara was here to save you."

Katara? Who was Katara? Was she the person the nice voice and hands belonged to? Why didn't I know her name? How could I not know her name?

"Iroh!" Katara was back! Yes! Sitting up, I forced my eyes open, but winced in pain. Katara was at my side instantly, holding me up. "Zuko! You're awake! How do you feel?"

Why was she being so nice to me? Sheepishly I recalled calling her peasant and yelling at her. But she'd saved my life and was helping me now. Why would she do that for me?

_Because she cares about you. She likes you and you like her. You were just too stupid to realize it. It's funny, really. Now that you're sick, you've realized what an ass you were being! This sickness was the best thing that ever happened to you._

Normally, I would've called my conscience an idiot, but my stomach was doing flips and my head was pounding. Resolving to tell it off later, I allowed Katara to wrap her arms around me. "There's a group of kids. They call themselves the Freedom Fighters. They'll help."

Wait, kids? Forget it, I was not going to handed over to the care of a bunch of kids. Katara was perfectly capable of nursing me back to health. Why did I have to be taken care of by a bunch of children? I was the Prince of the Fire Nation! This was completely insulting!

"Is that alright with you, Zuko?" Katara asked.

I wanted to shout that it wasn't, that I wanted her to look after me. But that sounded pathetic and spoiled. "Oh, by the way, I told them your name was Lee and we rescued you. Can't tell them that your Prince of the Fire Nation."

No, of course not. Everyone hated my birth place and me by principle of hating the Fire Nation. Those who didn't hate me probably felt sorry for me. I did get beaten up by my little sister and framed for murder. Not that people knew I was innocent. They probably thought that I was a killer who got beaten up by his baby sister. How pathetic.

Katara held on to my waist and I wrapped myself around her. She and Uncle helped me through the forest. With each step, I felt my heart sink. Katara was perfectly capable of taking care of me; why should a bunch of kids care for me? What could they know? Unfortunately, I was feeling too sick to express my reluctance at this idea. "We're almost there, Zuko. Jet and the Freedom Fighters will take care of you. But remember, nothing about the Fire Nation."

I groaned in answer. We walked(well, Katara half-carried me) until we came to a what looked like a tree house. It was one of the most impressive ones I've ever seen. There were ledges and lanterns stretching across the space of a few trees. Pulleys and strings dangling from the branches. A boy about my age jumped down from a tree and landed gracefully. To my displeasure, I saw Katara's eyes light up. "So this is your friend. Don't worry. We'll take good care of him." Suddenly I didn't want to be taken care of. I had the overpowering urge to run away, but the earth was spinning. Jet gestured and a cart or something was lowered.

Katara helped me into it and I found myself rising up. A boy helped me out of the cart and into a small bed. Outside, I could see Katara and Jet talking. Jet was smirking and I could see Katara blushing. My skin felt hot and I was sure I'd accidentally scorch something. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself down. Why was I watching this? What was with people and watching things that made them mad? Why wasn't Katara up here helping me? What was she flirting with that stupid Jet for? Oh, he'd just kissed her hand. My fist clenched and my breathing sped up. I wished I could go and burn Jet to a crisp. A sadistic smile crept onto my face and the thought.

Hey, it looked like Katara was coming up here. Oh no, she's holding on to Jet. Fine, he's helping her up, but does she have to cling to him? Great, now she's blushing. Why's she blushing? There's nothing in that guy. Quit looking so satisfied, Jet! Stop smirking or I'll come and wipe that smirk off your face. Katara stepped into the room with me and laid a hand on my forehead. Thankfully she wasn't paying attention to Jet, so I was able to give him a gloating look. Jet bit his lip but his eyes remained calm.

"What did you say happened to your friend again?"

"He and his uncle were prisoners of the Fire Nation with me. Luckily we managed to escape. Lee here ate some poisonous berries. Thankfully he wasn't badly hurt. Just a fever and some puking."

Jet muttered something that sounded like, "What a pity."

Can I kill him? It would be a service to kill this arrogant jerk.

Jet plastered a smile onto his face and looked at Katara. " I hope your friend will feel better. Please, if there's anything that you and your friend need, don't hesitate to ask."

Katara smiled. Why was she smiling at this jerk? "Thank you, Jet." She turned back to me and I felt a brief moment of satisfaction. "Your fever seems to be going down and you haven't thrown up. "How do you feel?" For a moment I considered making up some horrible ailment so she would stay with me, but I didn't feel like sinking to such lows with Jet here. "Better," I admitted. "I have a headache and my stomach hurts a little, and I'm a little dizzy."

"Hopefully you'll be better in the morning. Why don't you sleep it off?"

"Yeah, sleep will be good for you," Jet advised. His eyes had a subtle light to them and a tiny smirk was stretching across the face. Dumb jerk. Did he honestly think I couldn't see what he was up to? He wanted Katara all to himself. Jerk. "I'm not tired," I protested.

"Zuko, I can give you something to help you sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

Hmm, if I felt better in the morning, we could leave. So if I drank that draught, then we could leave sooner. "Fine," I agreed. Katara produced a flask and titled my head up. The liquid had no taste. My eyes started to close, and my breathing started to slow. A huge yawn escaped my lips and I nestled onto the bed. Dimly I could hear Katara's voice in my ear and her hand brushing my hair.

I was wandering around in an ocean. The water tugged at my feet, causing me to walk farther out. Mist swirled around me and I saw that a figure was floating towards me. I squinted, trying to make out her features. It was a woman in red and gold robes, with black hair done in a half-up, half-down style. No. It couldn't be. She was dead.

"Mom," I stuttered. My mom floated up to me, a sad smile on her face. Her hand caressed my cheek. "Zuko, my love." I leaned into her touch, craving it. "Mom. I missed you so much." It was true. She was the only one who ever cared about me.

"Zuko, why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You've forgotten who you are." Mom looked so sad and disappointed. Her opinion was the one that mattered most to me, and I couldn't bear to have her disappointed with me.

"You're snapping at your uncle and being rude. You're hunting someone. You don't accept help anymore. Why are you hunting the Avatar?"

"I have to capture him. I'll regain my honor."

"You think that by capturing the Avatar you'll regain your honor?"

"Yes, and I'll get to go home."

"Why would you want to go home?"

"I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation. I belong there."

A sad and disappointed look crossed mom's face. "You want to go back to a place where everyone is against you? Where your home is in wreckage? A place where your sister threw you in prison without a fair trial or anything? A place where you have no one?"

Now that she mentioned it, that did sound kind of stupid. Why had I wanted to go back again? "But I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation. Everyone has a place where they belong, and I belong there."

"Zuko, you're so busy trying to regain something you already have to go back to a place where you don't belong instead of staying at a place where you do belong."

Huh? "What are you talking about? Do you mean I don't belong in the Fire Nation Palace? But I'm the Prince! Where do I belong if not there?" Mom started to fade. Desperately I chased after her, calling, "Mom, where do I belong?" She didn't answer, but raised a hand in farewell. "No!" I was standing alone in the ocean. What was mom talking about? If I didn't lose my honor and had a place where I belonged already, then where was it?

Suddenly, I was standing on a balcony, overlooking a garden. Three statues of women were behind me, with loving and mischievous looks on their faces. Sighing, I leaned on the balcony, looking at the garden. The moon was shining down, which reminded me of Katara. As though I'd summoned her by thinking about her, Katara appeared in the garden. I opened my mouth to call to her, but I noticed that she was with Jet. I growled. What did Katara see in that stupid jerk?

"What does she see in him? Why do I even care?" I grumbled, pounding the balcony. There was a giggle and a flash of light. The statues glowed with a white light and there was a creaking noise. When the lights faded, I saw that the three statues had come to life. Warily, I watched them.

"You love her, hun!" one of the statues giggled.

"True love!" another squealed.

"It's adorable!" tittered the third.

"What? I am not in love with that peasant!" I bellowed. The statues smirked. Together they opened their mouths and sang, _"Who'd ya think you're kidding? _

_She's the earth and heaven to ya _

_Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya _

_Boy ya can't conceal it We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of _

Annoyed, I sang back,

**No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no **

**You swoon, you sigh Why deny it, uh oh **

**It's too...cliché , I won't say I'm in love (Oooooh ooooh oooh) **

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson **

**It feels so good when ya start out **

**My head is screaming "get a grip, boy!" **

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh **

_You keep on denying _

_Who you are and how you're feelin' _

_Baby, we're not lying, _

_hone we saw ya hit the ceiling _

_Face it like a grown up _

_When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back? _

**Woah No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no**

_Give up, give in Check the grin, you're in love! _

_You're doing flips read our lips your in love _

**You're way off base I won't say it**

**Get off my case I won't say it No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no **

_Give up, give in check the grin, you're in love! _

**The scene won't play I won't say I'm in love **

_You're doing flips read our lips you're in love _

**You're way off base I won't say it **

**Boy, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love **

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no _

**Give up, give in Check the grin, you're in love! **

**The scene won't play I won't say I'm in love **

**At least out loud I won't say I'm in....love ...(sigh) **

The dream ended, and I was back in my room. Uncle Iroh was watching over me. "Prince Zuko! How do you feel?"

"Fine." I was more concerned about my dreams, but I didn't feel like discussing them now. "Where's Katara?"

"She's with Jet. They seem very taken with each other." My fists clenched and I resisted the urge to find Jet and murder him.

"In fact, Jet asked her to stay with him."

"What?" I roared. "She can't!"

"Zuko, she is free to choose her own destiny. Besides, I would've thought you'd be glad to get rid of her."

"What? What gave you that idea? Katara can't leave! I- I mean we need her. Besides, I don't trust Jet. He can't be trusted."

"On the contrary, I think Jet is a very trustworthy boy and capable of taking care of Katara."

"Are you nuts? Why is everyone so taken with this guy? He's a jerk! Do you see the way he looks at Katara?"

"I see you are feeling jealous, my nephew," Uncle Iroh said calmly.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" I screamed. Some of the Freedom Fighters poked their heads into the room, alarmed. "It's alright," Iroh assured them.

"I'm going for a walk," I muttered, stomping off. I jumped out of the tree and stormed away kicking the dirt. Stupid Jet. Why did everyone like him so much? He wasn't that great. His hair was too bushy and he chewed a stupid piece of grass. What a loser. He was a womanizing loser. But no, Katara and my uncle thought he was the greatest thing ever. Why would Katara choose him? Well, there was the fact that I'd been a huge jerk, and Jet hadn't, but details! Details! I was a changed Zuko!

What was I doing, getting jealous? I shouldn't care what that stupid peasant did. She could like a serial killer for all I cared. What business of it was mine? She meant nothing to me. Besides, I wasn't good with girls. All the girls I'd dated( and by that I mean I was forced to take out for one night to improve my social skills) only liked me because I was a Prince. Others thought that they could connect with me. What a joke. Girls didn't get me. Take my last girlfriend, Mai.

She's my sister's best friend. She'd had a crush on me and Azula thought it'd be fun to set us up. The thing was, whenever I tried to talk to her, she just dismissed it. All she did was try to kiss me. Whenever I tried to be nice to her( I got her flowers, for crying out loud) she'd say something along the lines that girls who liked flowers and stuff were stupid. She never shared any opinions with me, disagree or agree. Mai was always neutral. It was nothing against her, but she was just too bland for me. We weren't compatible.

Then when I was accused of my father's murder, she didn't try to help me. She followed Azula like a little puppy dog. Well, to be fair, Azula is her best friend. I supposed she owed more loyalty to my sister. But, you see? Zuko + girl = disaster. What would make Katara any different? Why did I even care?

_Because you love her._

**Oh no.**

_Oh yes. Come on, just admit that you love her._

**Forget it!**

_You're in love!_

**I am not!**

_You said you wouldn't say you were in love out loud! That means you're in love!_

**How do you know about that?**

_I'm you, dumbass._

**I'm not in love! That was a dream! I was sick! That has no basis in real life!  
**

_Dreams do express our desires._

**I don't desire that peasant!**

_Sure you don't. You're jealous of Jet._

**I am not!  
**

_Then why did you want to kill him?_

**He's a jerk!**

_Hah! You're just mad because he flirted with Katara and she likes him back!_

**No she doesn't! Jet's brainwashed her! **

_Uh-huh._

**I'm not jealous!**

_Keep telling yourself that._

**What's it going to take to get you off my back?**

_Tell Katara how you feel._

**Forget it.**

_You love her._

**No, I don't.**

_Do too!_

**Do not!**

_Do too!_

**Do not!**

_Do too!  
_

**Do not, do not, do NOT! If I tell Katara I like her, will you shut the hell up!**

_Yes._

**Fine then! **

For the record, I do not like Katara. My conscience and the dream were imbeciles. Why would I like that girl? But if I didn't like her, why was she driving me crazy? This was ridiculous. I'd go over to her, say I was in love with her, she'd reject me, and then my conscience and those statues would see that we'd never work out together. This was for my own gain, not romantic interest. It was just a way to get my conscience off my back. I did not like that peasant. Really. I didn't. I'd say I loved her and then later I'd say it was a joke. A big laugh. It didn't matter. But if it didn't matter, why was I sweating so much and why was my heart racing? I was going to tell a lie to appease my conscience. I had no problem with lying, so why was this a problem? Unless….I actually liked Katara. But that was impossible. I could never like her. Then why was I obsessing over this?

Maybe I'll just go back to the tree house. Yeah, that's it.

I returned to the tree house and met up with Uncle Iroh. He was sitting on a ledge, drinking tea as usual. "You're back!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yeah", I mumbled.

"Do you feel better?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Is Katara back yet?"

"No, she's still with Jet."

"She should be back by now. It's not safe."

"Nonsense. Jet is perfectly capable of protecting her."

"I highly doubt that. Did you see the way he looked at Katara? Who knows what they're doing out there? I should go look for them!"

"No need, nephew. Look, here they come."

I looked down to see Jet and Katara come strolling back. What was wrong with her? How could she just abandon me like that? I was sick and she decides to drug me so she could go frolicking around the forest with Jet? Jet whispered something to Katara and she blushed. Disgusted, I turned away. My stomach started to churn.

"Look! Isn't that adorable?" Uncle Iroh exclaimed.

I turned to see Jet lean towards Katara.

No. Please, Katara, turn away. Spit in his face, slap him, hit him with a water attack, just don't kiss him! Please don't kiss him! My heart was racing. Mentally, I urged Katara to step away from Jet. Better yet, to attack him. But she did neither of those things. Instead she leaned towards him. No. No! Their lips were almost touching. Please, Katara, turn away. Let the Fire Nation attack or something. Just don't let them kiss.

Too late. Jet and Katara were kissing. "Ah, isn't that adorable! Young love!" Uncle Iroh cried happily. I turned away and threw up.

**So, how long do you think it'll be before Zuko finally admits his feelings? I know I won't say I'm in Love is a girl's song, but I thought I'd be funny to have Zuko sing it. Name a song you want Katara to sing. Thanks for all the reviews! **


	6. Boyfriend and letting her go

-1Zuko's Point of View

This wasn't happening. It was a bad dream. Yeah, that was it. Subtly, I pinched my arm. When slight pain shot up it, I knew that it wasn't. A hallucination, maybe? Yeah, maybe it was a hallucination. Please, let it be a hallucination. Nope, it wasn't. Damn.

Damn again! That stupid water bender had gotten to me. I was calling her by her name and being jealous of Jet. Why the hell should I care if they liked each other? It wasn't any of my concern. I should be glad that she was distracted so she wouldn't bother me. Why did she matter so much? It wasn't like we were friends or anything. The closest we'd ever been to being friends was my not insulting her. To be fair, I had insulted her at every opportunity. What? I didn't want her tagging along with me. What good could a stupid water bending peasant slave be to me? Yes, I'm completely aware of the irony of this statement. No, I really don't care.

This is completely ridiculous. Why am I obsessing over this girl? A day ago I didn't even like her. But then she saved my life and took care of me. Spirits, this sounds like a bad romance. A bad-tempered prince gets saved by a commoner and falls in love with her. Kill me, please. How could I have developed feelings for her so quickly? It was ridiculous! Unless, I always did have these feelings for Katara. But that was impossible. How did I feel towards her? Did I like her, or was I simply feeling insecure because she was giving another male attention? I'd been around her for so long and she'd always paid attention to me. Even when I was sick she tried to help me, and she stood up to me. Maybe I secretly liked fighting with her. But it wasn't because I liked her. I just liked her attention. Spirits, I sound like a petulant child.

"That is so adorable!" Uncle Iroh exclaimed.

"No, it isn't!" I grumbled. Stupid Uncle. Katara had known Jet for what, a day? Now she was kissing him? Wasn't that just a little slutty? Who kisses someone that they only know for one day?! I thought Katara was smart.

Maybe the kiss didn't mean anything. Oh, who am I kidding, it does! What does Katara see in that jerk? He's arrogant, rude, obnoxious, and he chews a piece of grass. What a loser. How did Katara fall for him so quickly? That girl is way too trusting and romantic. She immediately trusts people if they say they can be trusted. Hello? That's begging to get betrayed. On the other hand, if I ever asked for her forgiveness, maybe she'd grant it.

But what made Katara fall for Jet? What did he have that I didn't. Besides the fact that he wasn't a jerk to her. Let's see, he was tall, dark, and handsome. Okay, no. Forget about that. As a guy, I can't really comment on his psychical features. What do girls like in a guy? You'd think I'd be able to figure this out, growing up with three girls. But Mai only showed interest in me, and that didn't work out, so I wasn't sure what her type was. Azula would probably go for a male version of herself, and Ty Lee, any guy who is cute.

Wait a minute, didn't girls go for the rugged fighter type? Jet was a fighter. Didn't girls like to be protected? Yeah, I think they did. But Katara was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, and I could take care of her if I wanted. What does Jet have, swords? I could fry anyone who wanted to harm Katara to a crisp like that!(snaps fingers) Maybe Jet was charismatic. Yeah, that was it. He was a leader, a rebel. Girls go nuts for those guys. Of course, they also go nuts for broody princes with scars and a bad past. Although, that could have something to do with the fact that I'm rich. Or at least I will be once I capture the Avatar. But mom said that wasn't the best idea. Hmm, maybe I should just rebel against Azula. Yeah, I like that plan better .Honestly, I was tired of traipsing around the world. It'd be much easier just to gather an army, and kick Azula's ass. For crying out loud, I was getting bossed around by my baby sister.

But girls like to take care of people and heal them. Do I need healing? Admittedly, my past hasn't been that pleasant, and I don't think I've dealt with it. Is realizing that trying to find the Avatar is ridiculous and planning to rebel against my sister dealing with it? At the very least it's a step. But Katara would only see me as a project, someone who needs her pity, wouldn't she? Just a poor prince to take care of.

Is Jet better looking that I am? I know the scar isn't very attractive, but I'm told my gold eyes are nice! Then again, Jet actually has hair. My ponytail really doesn't do much for attracting girls. Neither does my attitude, but what's that matter? Maybe I should write a list comparing myself to Jet. Yeah, that's it. Or better yet, murder Jet. He lives in a tree, I'm sure I could make it look like an accident.

Later, after brooding and feuding with my conscience, Jet was holding a meeting. It was just something to raise the Freedom Fighters'( great name, sarcasm) morale and impress us. Well, mostly impress Katara. I wasn't impressed by anything, and Uncle Iroh was too old to bother. This was a form of torture. Jet's arm was resting across Katara's face, and it was a little too close to her butt. Could I subtly sneak over to Jet and set him on fire without anyone knowing? No, the area was too crowded. Damn!

For the most part, I didn't pay attention to what Jet said. Why should I care? Anything that he said was sure to send me into a frenzy. But my ears perked up at the mention of the Fire Nation. Jet said that the Fire Nation was wrong not to worry about a bunch of kids in trees. Hah! What a joke! We could so take a bunch of kids! Hello, they were a bunch of kids living in trees with crude weapons! Fire Nation soldiers are professionals, and they could use fire! Meaning they could burn this pathetic place to a crisp. Maybe I should try that.

Jet finished his little meeting and the kids wandered off to do things I didn't care about. Katara came up to me. "Zuko! How are you feeling?" She was smiling at me. Hah! Take that Jet!

"I feel fine," I told her. "We can leave in the morning."

"Actually, Zuko, there's something I wanted to tell you. Do you think we could talk in private?"

"Sure. Let's go for a walk."

I led Katara away from the tree house and into the forest. For a while I said nothing, but then I had to say something. "Katara, I just wanted to thank you for helping me."

She looked stunned, and rightly so. It was the first time I'd thanked her. "You're welcome. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Yeah…." We lapsed into the kind of silence that falls when someone is trying to tell someone else something important but don't know how to say it."

" Zuko, listen. Jet asked me to stay with him as a Freedom Fighter."

"What about me and Uncle?"

Katara sighed which meant bad news. "Jet doesn't think you'd be a good Freedom Fighter."

"What? I would be a good Freedom Fighter!" I yelped, highly insulted.

"I know, but they fight against the Fire Nation. You're the Prince. See the problem?"

"What's that matter? I'm going to lead a rebel group against my sister." I wasn't exactly sure how that statement fit into the conversation; I just wanted to tell that to Katara. You know, to impress her. She looked shocked, then proud. In other words, she didn't look impressed. She looked at me as a friend who'd made the right choice.

"I'm proud of you, Zuko." But….come on, Katara, say you love me.

"The thing is Zuko, I like Jet."

"I don't," I grumbled.

Katara laughed. "Oh, be nice. He's a great guy."

No he wasn't! He was an arrogant girl stealer. Alright, I'll admit it, since my conscience won't leave me alone. I like Katara. I'm jealous of Jet. There. It's admitted. Now what?

"You can't like him!" I protested.

"Why not?" Katara's tone was sharp. Shit. I'd forgotten about her temper. I had to word this carefully. "I just don't know if you could trust him. You've only known him one day and you're already kissing him."

"Jet's a great guy. And where do you get off telling me who I can and can't trust? You've been an ass to me for as long as I've known you, and now you take an interest in my life?"

"Katara, you don't know anything about Jet. He could be a serial killer for all you know!"

"He is not! He's smart, and handsome, and strong, and a better leader than you'll ever be!"

I stepped back as though Katara had slapped me. "Forget it! I don't care anymore, Katara. If you want to act like a whore, go right ahead!"

"How am I acting like a whore?" she shrieked. Okay, that was a bad choice of words. But I couldn't stop with my tirade.

"Yes, a whore! For Agni's sake, Katara, you've only known him for a day! You don't know anything about him!"

"I know enough!"

"No, you don't. You're a little girl who has no idea what she's getting into. You're like one of those children who lured to strangers with candy and then kidnapped."

"How dare you?" Katara slapped me. I could tell that she put all her weight behind that one blow, but I just stood there with a stoic expression. Guys do not show pain when a girl hits them. Even if it hurts like hell. Katara raised her hand to slap me again, but I caught it and drew her close to my body. She was pressed against me. Under normal circumstances, I might have enjoyed it. "Zuko, let go of me!" she ordered, trying to wriggle away. I held her tighter. "Let go! What is your problem with Jet? Why do you suddenly care so much about what I do?"

So, this would be the part where I scream, "Because I love you!" and Katara freezes and looks shocked and then I kiss her unexpectedly. Then she looks shocked and her eyes open wide, then they get a sleepy look in them and they eventually close. Yeah….no. I didn't scream, "I love you!" Maybe it was true, but I wasn't the type of guy to just scream it out. Hell, I wasn't the type of guy who could admit it to himself, much less Katara. Every time I'd try to say the word love, I'd end up choking on it. So instead of screaming out that I loved her, I released Katara. Casting a glare in my direction, Katara stormed off. That went well. How did it turn out so wrong? Why hadn't I controlled my jealousy better? If I had, Katara and I wouldn't have fought. Maybe we wouldn't have ended up together, but we could've been friends. Now I'd ruined it.

I was tempted to just sleep in the forest because it was better than going back to the tree house and facing Jet and Katara. But that was cowardice, and I was not a coward. Besides, the forest was kind of chilly. Reluctantly I returned to the tree house and entered Uncle Iroh's room. He was gazing at the moon with a serene expression on his face. "Hello, Prince Zuko."

"Hi Uncle."

"I saw you and Katara leave. What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"She's staying with Jet."

"Yeah, so?"

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't care. She's a slave who decided to tag along. She can do whatever she wants. It doesn't bother me."

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying?"

"I'm not."

"I think you are. I think you like Katara."

"No I don't!"

"Nephew, there is nothing worse than an unspoken love."

"I am not in love with that bitch! What the hell is your problem? You go on and on about how adorable Jet and Katara are, but then you tell me to tell Katara that I love her? That doesn't make any sense!"

"Love is complicated."

"It's not love, and it's not complicated."

"Prince Zuko, it's okay to feel love for another human being. It is one of the most beautiful things in life!"

"I am not in love! I don't care about that wench, okay? We're leaving in the morning and she'll stay and become a Freedom Fighter. That's it." Uncle Iroh fell silent. Sighing heavily, I stomped into my room where I spent most of the night tossing and turning. Katara was with Jet. Who knew what they were doing? Every time I heard the slightest noise, I bolted upright, afraid I'd hear Katara and Jet giggling.

After a very sleepless night, Uncle Iroh and I said goodbye to Jet and the Freedom Fighters. Jet's arm was draped around Katara's waist and her head rested on his shoulder. Her eyes said that she was both comfortable and this was to spite me. How immature. Why couldn't I tell Katara how I felt? But what difference would it make? I was Prince of the Fire Nation. I'd been a jerk to her. She wasn't going to let go of Jet and come running into my arms just because I said I loved her. It was over. Okay, maybe not, but still. Was it possible that a miracle would happen? Nope. The universe just hates me.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Uncle said, bowing. Uncle! Don't bow to these losers.

"Yeah, thanks. Bye."

"Bye. Don't worry. I'll take good care of Katara," Jet promised. Í didn't want Jet to take care of Katara. But I plastered a fake smile on my face and nodded. Then Uncle Iroh and I left. I was tempted to look back, so I did. Jet and Katara were kissing. Actually, they were practically mating. Again, what did Katara see in him? I'd love to disembowl him with his swords, then use fire bending to cook him, and feed him to his stupid little gang on a platter made out of his bones.

_Somebody's jealous._

**Shut up, I am not!**

_Yes, you are! You're making threats against Jet. _

**So? **

_Jealous!  
_

**I am NOT!  
**

_Oh, what about that row you had with Katara over Jet?  
_

………**.**

_Yeah, that's what I thought. Zuko, you've finally admitted you like this girl. Don't blow it. Say you like her._

**What difference will it make? She's with Jet!**

_She's in her date a jackass phase! She'll grow out of it and you'll be there for the taking!  
_

**No I won't. Katara likes Jet, and she likes her. As much as I don't like him, I have to accept that. It's not like Katara will magically fall into my arms if I tell her I love her.**

_But Jet's an ass._

**I know that.**

_And you like Katara._

**You're me, dumbass. Shouldn't you know these things?**_  
_

_So you like Jet and you want to be Katara's boyfriend? _

**Yes. **

_Then do I have a song for you!  
_

**Oh please, have mercy!**_  
_

_Come on, it'll make you feel better!_

**No!**_  
_

_Come on!_

**No!**_  
_

_Come on!  
_

**Oh fine! ( pop music starts to play) Great spirits, what is this?**_  
_

_Hey hey, you you  
I could be your boyfriend_

_Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your boyfriend_

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright  
( alright alright alright)_

_Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking prince  
I can tell you like me too_

_And you know I'm right  
( I'm right I'm right I'm right)_

_He's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

_He's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your boyfriend  
No way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your boyfriend_

_Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your boyfriend_

_I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time_

_Again and again  
( Again again again)_

_So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your boyfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say his name  
Ever again  
( Ever again again again)_

_He's like so whatever  
And you can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your boyfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your boyfriend_

_Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your boyfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
He's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in  
He's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your boyfriend_

_No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your boyfriend_

( No way No way)

_Hey hey, you you_

_I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your boyfriend_

_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your boyfriend( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your boyfriend ( No Way!)_

_Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me ( No Way!)  
No way, no way  
You know it's not a secret ( Hey!)  
Hey hey, you you_

_I want to be your boyfriend( No Way!)  
Hey Hey!_

**You're insane.**

_What? That song fits your mood. You hate Jet and you want to be Katara's boyfriend._

**It's cookie-cutter crap!**_  
_

_Oh come on! Don't tell me that's not how you feel!_

**The song's too happy. I'm feeling broody and full of angst.**

_Oh, for crying out loud!  
_

**That song does not describe the situation at all!**_  
_

_Of course it does! You don't like Katara's boyfriend, and you want to be her boyfriend! See how perfect it is?  
_

**No it isn't! That song's ridiculous!**_  
_

_Do you have a better one?_

**As a matter of fact, yes, I do.**

**I love her but I don't know who she is**

**She's torn between this life she leads and where she stands**

**I love her but I don't know who she is**

**So I'm letting her go**

**Just letting her go**

**See, that makes more sense. I'm letting her go.**

_It was one fight. Are you honestly going to give up because of one fight? Work it out. One fight does not automatically mean the end. There is such a thing as forgiveness. People make mistakes and people do forgive them._

**Not this time.**

_You're making a big deal over nothing._

**Did you not hear- I love her but I don't know who she is **

**She's torn between this life she leads and where she stands**

**I love her but I don't know who she is**

**So I'm letting her go**

**Just letting her go?**

_Spirits, you love to make yourself suffer, don't you?_

**Yeah, I do. **

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! I loved hearing how you felt about Jetara. Zuko being jealous and in denial is so much fun to write. So, a couple of questions.**

**Do you think that Zuko's giving up too easily?**

**Is Zutara over?**

**Which song better describes the situation, Zuko's conscience's song, or Zuko's?**

**I hope you liked Chapter Six. Don't forget to read and review!**


	7. Forgiveness and Cuddling

-1Katara's Point of View

It was odd. For as long as I remembered, I'd hated the Fire Nation. They'd attacked my home and taken me away from my family. They'd made me a slave. I couldn't wait to get out of there. But now that Iroh and Zuko were gone, I felt regret. Iroh was understandable, he'd been like a surrogate father to me. But Zuko? Why the hell was I missing Zuko? He was an ass to me.

"Are you alright?" Jet asked, coming up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I smiled. "I'm fine. I just miss the others."

"You didn't seem to like Lee very much," Jet pointed out.

"I know, but I just miss him and his uncle."

"Did you have a thing for Lee?"

"No! No, of course not. I don't even know why I miss him. He was always an ass to me."

"You have me now," Jet reminded me, nuzzling my cheek. Smiling, I pushed all thoughts of Zuko out of my head. What was I doing, thinking about him? He'd never liked me, and now I could have a new life with Jet. As a Freedom Fighter. But then why was I still thinking about Zuko? Was it possible that I missed him? Of course, there wasn't any reason for me to, but I did. That was just stupid. Oh, forget about Zuko. I have Jet now. On impulse, I kissed him. He kissed me back enthusiastically. His lips crushed mine and his hands gripped my wrists tightly. A little too tightly. Wincing, I tried to pull away, but Jet crushed me to him. He bit my lip and I gasped in shock. Jet took the opportunity to shove his tongue down my throat. Choking, I tried to wriggle away. It felt like I was going to puke. Jet's hands started roaming and my heart sped up.

"Jet, stop!" I snapped, kicking him. He looked surprised but let me go.

"What's the matter?"

"I- I don't want to. You're moving too fast."

"Too fast? Katara, we were only kissing!"

"You shoved your tongue down my throat and groped me!"

"Groped! Katara, I barely touched you!"

"I don't like it Jet."

"Okay, okay. I'll try to be more gentle." He leaned in to kiss me. Reluctantly I kissed him back, but his hands slid down to my butt. My stomach twisted. I told myself that I was being stupid. Jet was my boyfriend. Boyfriends and girlfriends kissed. I was being a prude. So why did I feel so uncomfortable?

"Jet, I really don't want to do this," I told him

"Relax. I'll take good care of you." Jet leaned in again, but I put a hand to his face.

"Jet, no. Not now."

His face contorted and his eyes bugged out. "You are such as TEASE Katara!"

Angrily I raised my hand to slap him, but he caught it and twisted it behind my back. "I wouldn't try that," he growled.

"Let go of me!" I snarled.

"Say you're sorry," Jet growled.

"No! Now let me go!" Jet twisted my arm harder and I winced.

"Apologize!" Jet twisted my arm even harder. "I swear I'll break it!"

"Fine. Sorry." I snapped. Jet let me go, but then slapped me. "I don't like that kind of tone, Katara. Apologize with a civil tone."

"Sorry." With that I fled, nursing my wrist. I could see prints where Jet's hands had been. What had happened? Jet had been so charming and nice to me. But now he was groping me and attacked me. Maybe he was just bad tempered. Maybe I was being a tease. No, Katara! If I didn't want to go as far as Jet did, he had no right to get angry, or get violent. Zuko was right. I really didn't know him at all. What kind of girl falls for a guy she's only known for a day, much less stay with him? I should go back to Zuko and Iroh, but that would mean facing Zuko. Huh. He'd call me a stupid girl and laugh in my face. Man, I was an idiot. A stupid little girl who got in over her head.

_You got that right._

**Look, I know I messed up. Don't rub it in.**

_So I don't have to tell you to leave Jet and go back to Zuko and Iroh?_

**Why would I do that?**

_Because you like Zuko ._

**No, I don't.**

_You miss him_

**So? **

_Come on, just admit you like him._

**Fine. I don't know how, but I like him.**

_There we go! Admittance is the first step to recovery! Now go get your man!_

**Do you honestly think it's that easy? I was a jerk to Zuko. Do you honestly think he'll forgive me?**

_People make mistakes and fall for the wrong people. People forgive them._

**But suppose he doesn't?**

_Would you quit worrying?_

**But suppose Zuko just laughs in my face? I'm sure Jet didn't mean it. **

_No! Do not go there! This is exactly what leads to abuse. If you don't get away now, who knows what'll happen?_

**Fine, I'll leave.**

An old man suddenly walked beneath the tree. A whistle sounded in the air. Jet had explained how there was a town occupied by the Fire Nation nearby and they wanted to expand their territory. Faster than I could blink, Jet leaped down in front of the old man.

"What are you doing in our forest, you leech? He snarled.

"Please sir, I'm just a traveler."

"Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you?"

"Oh please, let me go! Have mercy!"

"Does the Fire Nation have mercy? Do they let people go! Do they!" This had to stop. I aimed a water whip at Jet and he was slammed into a tree. Moving in front of the old man, I took a bending stance. "Run!" I ordered. Jet made to follow him, but I attacked him with another water whip. The old man scrambled away as fast as he could. "Go after him," Jet commanded the Freedom Fighters. "I'll stay here and deal with Katara." His tone was menacing, but I refusing to let him intimidate me.

"What the hell was that? Why did you protect him? He's Fire Nation!"

"He's an old man, Jet."

"He was still Fire Nation! He's scum!"

"Just because he's Fire Nation doesn't mean he's scum! There are good people from the Fire Nation!" Like Iroh. And… Zuko.

"What? Katara, what is wrong with you? The Fire Nation is scum. They can't be trusted."

"That's not true!"

"You're a traitor. You're siding with the Fire Nation."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a traitor. Traitors can't be trusted. They should be locked up." Jet swung his swords at me; I jumped back but they still slashed me. Luckily the wound wasn't bad, but it was painful. I used a water whip to trip Jet and he went sprawling. He swung his legs, catching me off guard. I stumbled and Jet pounced on me, holding his sword to my throat. The blades drew blood. "Give up, Katara. I swear I'll cut your throat." Jet's eyes were dead serious. Fuming, I relaxed my body in a sign of surrender.

"What are you going to do with me?" I snapped. Jet backhanded me and I stumbled.

"I told you not to talk to me that way!" he snarled.

"Sorry." Jet dragged me back to the tree house where I was bound with rope. "Let me go! You can't do this! You don't have the right!"

"I protect people, Katara. You can't be trusted. You're as bad as the Fire Nation."

"You disgust me! You go on and on about protecting people, but this is about your vendetta! You're blind to the fact that people could be good!" Jet's swords were under my chin, tilting my face up. I gulped and fell silent. With a nod of satisfaction, Jet walked out of the door. Once he was gone, I allowed the tears to flow. What had I done? If I'd listened to Zuko I wouldn't be in this mess. But no, I had to believe Zuko was being a jerk. If I had just listened to him…okay, it's been established. Zuko was right and I was wrong. I was an idiot. Now I needed to find my way of out this mess.

Let's see, Jet would have me guarded. My best chance (okay, my only chance) was to get free and get out of here as faster as possible. Twisting my body, I tried to untie my ropes. I rolled and I turned trying to get a grip, but in the end I couldn't even put a fingernail on the ropes. Sighing in frustration, I tried sliding my hands out of the ropes but they were too tight. I winced at the marks that appeared on my arms. Come on, Katara. There had to be another way!

Jet entered carrying a bowl of fruit. "What do you want?"

"I brought dinner."

"I'm not hungry." My stomach rumbled. Traitor. Jet chuckled and brought a piece of fruit to my lips. As his fingers brushed them I was tempted to bite them, but as I was tied up that wouldn't be wise. Wait a minute, was that a dagger I saw in Jet's pocket. Yes, it was! Now if only I could reach it! My hands were tied, but I could still move my feet. Maybe…I had my water-bending pouch. It just might work! I swung my legs in a wide arc, causing Jet to fall. His dagger fell out of his pocket and I used my water whip to bring it to me. Shifting my position, I hid it as Jet stormed up to me. My heart started to beat as my fingers slowly inched for the dagger. I could move my legs. I had a slim chance of fighting Jet and I'd use it. "Jet!" a voice called. He turned away from me and I allowed myself to relax. I had to move quickly.

My bonds were sawed through and I sprang up. I just had to sneak out now. Taking a deep breath, I climbed out of the window and onto a tree branch. When I looked down, I gulped. Now was not the time to be afraid of heights. Slowly I lowered my body until I was dangling from the branch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a voice yelled.

Crap. Jet leaped onto the branch and dragged me up, bringing me close to his chest. "Trying to escape, were you?" I kicked Jet in the groin and he shouted. His arms released me in shock and I tumbled to the ground. I landed hard on my wrist and ankle, and bumped my head on a branch. Ignoring these minor injuries, I pelted into the forest. Branches grabbed at me and I tripped on roots, bruising my knees. Ignoring that, I continued running. With every step I took I feared that Jet was right behind me. Pain shot up my ankle, but I ignored it. Pressing a hand to my chest, I felt my heartbeat and the wound. I tried to breathe as slowly as possible, for fear that Jet would hear me. I didn't hear him, thankfully. He wasn't following me. I was safe.

Zuko's Point of View

Uncle and I had started camp. We'd managed to catch a few fish and find some edible roots. That jerk Jet couldn't have given us a few supplies, could he? Not that I'd eat anything he offered me. I'd probably destroy his food. I stared into the flames. Katara was gone. No matter what I did, I still expected to hear her voice or see her smile. As much as I hated to admit it, I missed her. I'd loved her, but I never told her. What difference would it have made? How could Katara like someone like me? I was a bad-tempered Fire Nation Prince. What did I have to offer her? For crying out loud, I couldn't even say I loved her. She deserved better. Jet could give her that.

_Bull. You're being a wuss. Fight for Katara!_

Thankfully, Uncle Iroh interrupted my conscience's scolding. "Do you hear that?" he whispered.

I listened and heard footsteps approaching. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

A girl limped into view. Her outfit was ripped in the chest and I could see a wound there, although it had been clumsily dressed. Bruises decorated her knees and arms, as well as scratches. Her hair was tangled with leaves and branches. When she raised her head, I saw that it was Katara.

"Katara! What happened?" Uncle Iroh exclaimed rushing to her side. Tears were streaming down her face and sobs racked her body. I drew her into my arms and was surprised when she didn't try to fight me. Instead she leaned against me, sobbing into my shirt. "Katara, what happened?" repeated Uncle Iroh.

"J-jet. Y-you were right, Zuko."

Yes! I knew Jet was a jackass! Wait a minute, was Katara crying because of him? Damn him! I was going to kick his ass!

"What happened?" Katara snuggled against me, burying her face in my shirt. "It's okay, Katara. Tell us," I told her, stroking her hair to calm her.

"Y-you'll think I'm a stupid little girl. You'll l-laugh at me!"

"We'd never do that," I assured her, kissing her head. I know these actions could be interpreted as romantic, but I was trying to comfort her. There wasn't any romance involved. Well, maybe a little, but Katara needed comforting, not romance right now.

"Jet kissed me and then he bit my lip and shoved his tongue down my throat. Then he started groping me." My body started to heat up .How dare Jet grope MY Katara?

"I told him to stop and he called me a tease, so I slapped him."

Good girl, Katara.

"But then he twisted my wrist and threatened to break it. He slapped me. And then I saved an old Fire Nation guy from Jet so he called me a traitor and attacked me. I escaped, though."

My body was practically about to explode with rage. How dare Jet hit Katara? What was the psycho's problem? Didn't he see how wonderful Katara was? I was going to MURDER him! No one touched my Katara and got away with it! Standing up I roared, "I'll kill him!" I felt a tug on my clothes. Katara was looking up at me with watery eyes.

"Stay with me. I need you," she pleaded. She needed me. Calming down, I sat down once more. "Zuko, I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course. You made a mistake."

"I feel like such an idiot."

"Katara, we all make mistakes."

"I barely knew Jet."

"It was your first crush. You got carried away. It was no big deal."

"Thanks, Zuko. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I care about you."

Katara yawned. "You should get some rest," I advised, pulling my blanket around her. In a few minutes Katara was asleep on my chest. Idly, I stroked her hair. How could I have let this happen? If I'd fought for Katara none of this would've happened. But no, I had to give up instead of fighting. Why is it that I always fought for the wrong things? I fought to come back to a nation that started a war, and my sister who didn't stick by me, but not for a girl I loved and who'd always been there for me.

"You can't blame yourself, Prince Zuko." I don't know how Uncle always knows what I'm thinking.

"Why not? If I fought harder, Katara wouldn't be in this mess."

"You don't know that. She's fine now and away from that monster. Concentrate on that. Perhaps some good can come out of this."

"What good could possibly have come out of this? Katara's hurt! I should've protected her."

"This unfortunate incident has allowed you to admit your feelings for Katara. She's back now and she'll be fine. So stop worrying. When are you going to tell her you love her?"

"It's that obvious?"

"Not to Katara. But I'm your uncle. I'm supposed to pick up on these things."

"I'm not going to tell her yet. She's been through enough."

"Prince Zuko…."

"No, Uncle. She just got abused by Jet. The last thing she needs is to learn that the Prince of the Fire Nation is in love with her. It's for Katara's own good."

Of course the last time I had that in mind, I ended up leaving Katara with a lunatic. But this time was different. Katara had just fallen for a jerk who hit her. My confessing love was the last thing she needed.

_Bull. You're just being a coward, again. If you told Katara you loved her before, maybe she wouldn't be hurt._

**Shut up. This is for Katara.**

_This is not for her. You're just scared to tell her you love her. Come on, just tell her. She's not going to wait for you to tell her. There are other guys out there, guys who aren't cowards like you that Katara could go for. Tell her before it's too late._

Before it was too late. My conscience was right; there were other guys. Guys who could tell Katara they loved her. She was worth fighting for. I'd given her up once and look what happened. I had to stop being a wuss and just admit my feelings. But could I? Why was it so hard to say three little words?

"Nooo," Katara moaned in her sleep. "Jet, let me go!"

"Katara, it's alright. You're having a nightmare." Katara's brow furrowed and she began wriggling. I tightened my hold to calm her, but she started thrashing. "Let go of me Jet! Let me go! Zuko, Zuko help me!" She was asking for me?

"Shhh, Katara, it's okay. It's okay," I whispered, stroking her hair. "Jet won't hurt you now. I'll protect you."

" Z- Zuko?"

"That's right, it's me. No one's going to hurt you." Katara started to calm down. A peaceful expression settled on her face and she snuggled closer to me. I stroked her hair whispering, "It's okay, Katara. Everything's okay. Sleep now." She yawned and a smile stretched across her face. Then she said it. "I love you, Zuko."


	8. Kissing and Walking Away

-1Zuko's Point of View

I couldn't believe it. Katara had said she loved me. Granted, she was sleeping, but she'd said she loved me! A goofy grin spread across my face, but I wiped it off. I was Prince of The Fire Nation; I did not grin goofily. Even if the girl I liked said she loved me. But did it count? Katara was asleep. Did confessions made when someone was sleeping count? Weren't people more open when they slept? So if that was true, then Katara was being open, which meant she loved me. But why was she saying that? What love did she feel for me? The love I felt for her, or the love that one felt for a friend?

After a while I worried myself to sleep. I must have stayed up late worrying because I woke up to the sound of Katara and Uncle Iroh talking. The sun was at its peak, which meant it was afternoon. Slightly embarrassed, I got up and headed over to them. "Morning," I grunted.

"I thought fire benders rose with the sun," Katara teased.

I shrugged and grunted, averting my eyes. In the daylight, her wounds were even more clear. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I thought we might head into town," Katara answered. "You know, get some food and a nice rest. Then maybe we could see about that rebel army."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "What rebel army?"

Uncertainty flashed across Katara's face. "Y-you wanted to lead a rebel group against Azula, remember?"

Oh yeah, I did!

"I mean, if you don't want to…..but I was really proud when you suggested it!" Katara was proud! Alright! But this had to do with me as well. I had let Azula push me around for too long. Why the hell did I grovel to my _baby sister? _I should've kicked her ass!

"No, I still want to do that," I assured her quickly. "I just forgot for a second."

"Okay. Come on, let's go into town."

"But we don't have any money!" I protested.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find a way," Uncle Iroh chuckled. Please tell me he wasn't going to flirt. There is something highly disturbing about seeing your uncle who happens to be an old man flirt. Praying that we wouldn't have to resort to flirting, I followed them into town. It was a small town with a bunch of Fire Nation flags everywhere. Clutching my cloak closer to me, I prayed I wouldn't be recognized.

Katara grabbed my hand and my heart jolted. "Come on, Zuko!" I allowed Katara to tug me over to a store. "Isn't this dress nice?" she asked, pointing to a red dress that would show her stomach if she were to wear it. Blushing, I grunted a reply.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you'd probably be bored. Just give me a few seconds, okay?"

"Fine," I agreed, moving off. Uncle Iroh had charmed a local shopkeeper into giving him a cup of tea and was busy flirting with her. Rolling my eyes, I moved on. I wandered around aimlessly, bored out of my mind. Suddenly I heard a voice. "I really like this bag, but it's so expensive!" To my surprise and amusement, it was a guy's voice. I followed the voice to see a boy around my age holding a bag. "It's nice, but I don't think it matches my outfit!"

A smirk was creeping across my face. This was too good! "This bag is really nice, but I can't imagine what I'd ever do with it! And it's so expensive!"

"Then don't buy it!" a girl's voice chimed in.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't need it," the guy agreed, turning away. A moment later, he caught sight of me. "Why are you wearing that cloak? It's hot out!"

"I have sensitive skin," I lied. The girl looked like she could tell I was lying, but didn't say anything. The boy nodded like he really couldn't care less about my skin. "I'm Sokka."

Judging from his blue clothes and eyes, I figured he was from the water tribe. Telling him that I was Prince Zuko wouldn't go over well. "I'm Lee. My Uncle and I are traveling with our friend Katara."

The guy's eyes widened and he grabbed me. "Did you say Katara?" he demanded.

"Yes."

"Does she have brown hair that she wears in a braid, a blue parka, dark-skinned, and blue eyes?" he demanded.

"Yes! Now let go of me!" I shoved the Sokka away from me, but he didn't look angry. Instead he grabbed me by the shirt easily, hoisting me up. "You mean she's alive? Take me to her!" he demanded. Once again, I shoved Sokka off of me. "Why should I?" I snapped. I didn't trust this guy. What if he was a delusional ex-boyfriend of Katara's? How did I know I could trust this guy?

"Liar!" I snapped. "How do I know you're not a psycho ex- boyfriend of Katara's?"

"What? I am NOT!" Sokka yelled, swinging his fist. I caught his fist and twisted it behind his back. "What do you want with Katara?" I growled. The last time I trusted a guy with Katara she ended up being beaten. I was not going to take that risk again. "I don't trust you," I growled.

"He's not lying," the girl interrupted. When she looked at me I saw that she was blind. "I can sense when people are lying."

"I don't believe you."

"Toph's not lying!" Sokka yelped. "She really can tell if people are lying. I swear I'm Katara's brother." He kicked me and twisted away. A boomerang was now clutched in his hand. Scowling, I got into a fighting stance, but Katara's voice interrupted me. "What are you doing?" she demanded. "I leave you alone for five minutes and you start picking fights? I thought you had changed!"

"I have!" I protested. "He started it!" I know that sound totally childish, but he attacked me first! Katara turned to where I was pointing. Her eyes lit up and an enormous smile spread across her face. "Sokka!" she squealed, tackling him. Sokka laughed and swung her around. My hands twitched; I itched to wrap my fingers around Sokka's neck and throttle him. He's her brother. Her brother. Her brother. Calm down.

Sokka let go of Katara and hugged her again. "Katara! I can't believe you're alive! I was so worried about you!"

"I'm glad you're alive, too! What happened to you?"

It's okay, they're related. It's a family reunion. I'm not getting a bad vibe from this guy. I'm probably just jealous. It's okay Zuko.

"You have to come stay with us!" Sokka urged, pulling Katara along with him. Great, it hadn't even been a full day and she was abandoning me for another guy.

"What about my friends?" Katara protested.

"Do they have to?" Sokka whined, casting me a hostile look.

"Yes," Katara snapped, glaring at her older brother.

"Fine," he grumbled. Haha, Sokka was getting bossed around by his baby sister. Huh, I got bossed around by my baby sister as well; I shouldn't laugh. But it was funny since it was someone else. Smirking to myself, I followed them.

Later, we were all in a hotel and in the living room area. To my displeasure, Katara was sitting near her brother. I couldn't blame her, but I didn't like it. I knew that she must have missed her brother, but did she have to cling to him so much and be so happy around him? Did she have to laugh at everything he did? Okay, I was being unreasonable. They were related. Katara had thought her bother was dead. If I loved Azula, I'd probably understand how she felt, but I didn't love my sister, so I didn't know how she felt.

"What happened with you guys?" Katara asked. A kid named Aang was sitting next to her. He wore a hat and a headband tied across his forehead.

"I got captured like you did during the raid. I was taken to a prison, where I met Toph. She broke us out."

"How?" Katara interrupted.

"She's an earth bender," Sokka explained.

"But earth benders can't bend metal!" Katara protested.

"Toph can! She's the only earth bender to ever do it." Toph smirked and leaned back against Sokka. Did she have a crush on him or something?

"Go on," Katara urged.

"Well, Toph broke me out and later we met up with Aang. He's the Avatar," he whispered.

My head snapped up. The Avatar was here? Finally, after all these years I could regain my honor!

_No, bad Zuko! You decided that it wasn't worth it! You were going to do the right thing, remember? _

**But that was before I knew that the Avatar existed. Better yet, he's a little kid! I could take him!**

_No! For once in your life, you are going to do the right thing!_

**But, but-**

_No! I have stood by and let you make some bad decisions, you are NOT going to blow this? Do you honestly think that Katara will be happy if she finds out you want to capture the Avatar? _

**Don't you bring Katara into this!  
**

_Her brother is friends with the Avatar. She's traveling with you. She's already into this. Do NOT let her down again!_

**Fine.**

_Good boy._

"We're traveling to the North Pole so Aang can learn water bending," Sokka was saying.

"Great! We'll travel with you," Katara announced.

Excuse me? I was NOT traveling with that jackass. Forget it. I was a prince; my decision outranked everyone else's.

"It makes much more sense. I need a master, and Zuko and Iroh can travel with us."

Crap. Did Katara HAVE to tell her brother who I was? I should've told her that I'd lied.

"He's WHO?" Sokka yelped, leaping to his feet. "Katara, are you crazy? He's the Prince of the Fire Nation. You can't trust him!"

"Yes, I can!" Katara yelled springing to her feet. "He's a good man!"

"He's Fire Nation scum who'll betray you! He killed his father! He can't be trusted!"

"Sokka, you don't know that! I trust Zuko!"

She trusted me. Katara actually trusted me. No one had ever trusted me before. They all saw the Prince of the enemy nation and assumed that I was an enemy. But for once in my life I was being trusted by someone other than Uncle Iroh and my mother.

"How can you trust him? He's scum, Katara! Fire Nation! He's just like his-"

Oh, hell no. If Sokka dared compare me to my sister or my father, I would NOT be responsible for my own actions. "Sokka, DO NOT finish that sentence!" Katara growled. "Zuko can be trusted. He's changed. He's a good person."

"Are you serious? Katara, he's brainwashed you!"

Katara let out an inarticulate scream of rage .Her hand snaked to her water pouch. Sokka was slammed with a giant water whip. Before he could gather himself, water propelled him up until he was on the ceiling. Katara blew and the water hardened, leaving Sokka hanging upside down.

"Let me down!" Sokka yelled.

"No. Not until you apologize and call a truce!"

"Forget it!"

"Then you can stay up there!"

"Come on, Katara, the blood's rushing to my head!"

"Then call a truce!"

"Never!"

"Then you'll stay up there!"

"Seriously, I think the blood is rushing to my head!"

"I'm waiting!"

"Oh fine! Truce!" Sokka yelled. Satisfied, Katara let him down.

"Now shake hands," Katara ordered.

"What? Katara, you can't be serious!"

"I am. This is not the time for your stupid prejudice and mistrust! Zuko and Iroh can be trusted. There are more important things than your petty mistrust. There's a freaking war, going on, Sokka! The time for mistrust has passed. It's time for enemies to unite and to put the past behind us for a better future! Now shake hands or ELSE!" Blue flames were practically emitting out of Katara's eyes. Gulping, Sokka grabbed my hand and let it go extremely quickly. Hah, he was afraid of his little sister! Wait, so was I.

Katara resumed her seat next to Sokka. "So what happened with you?" She explained what had happened, thankfully leaving out the part about my capturing Aang. I didn't feel like having Sokka yell again. Although, it would be funny to see Katara kick his ass. Sokka sat quietly throughout Katara's story, except for when she kissed me.

"You what? Katara, that's disgusting!"

"Sokka, it was CPR. It was to save his life!"

"Should've let him die," Sokka grumbled, crossing his arms. Katara ignored that and continued. When she reached the part about Jet, he exploded. "He did WHAT? I'll kill him!"

"Sokka, please, it's okay." Katara tugged at Sokka's hand, trying to pull him back down.

"It's not okay . This ass is not going to get away with hurting you! I'm going to kill him!"

"No, I will!" I snapped. Where did that come from? It was totally childish. But after all that Jet had done, I was not going to miss out on killing him.

"She's MY little sister! I have more of a right to kill him than you do!"

"She's MY-" Damn, if I'd confessed sooner I could've used the girlfriend claim.

"I care about Katara!" I snapped. "I-"

_YES! Go on, Zuko, say you love her! You can do it!_

**I can't!  
**

_What the HELL man? Stop being such a wuss!_

**I can't!  
**

_For crying out loud, it's three little words. .YOU._

**There are too many people here!**

_What, the Prince is scared?_

**Yes!**

_You grovel to your LITTLE SISTER, and now you can't say three little words. Great spirits, you are a wuss!_

**I can't confess my love here! I…Katara will be put on the spot! I don't want to embarrass her.**

_Good idea. You plan to confess your love in a private place, then._

**Uh….yeah. Sure.**

_Great idea!_

**Hee, hee. Sucker!**

_I HEARD that!  
_

**What the HELL?!**

_How many times do I have to say this? I'm you, dumbass! That means I know everything you do, and think!_

**Crap. Fine, tonight I'll tell her! **

_You had better._

"You what, Zuko?" Katara prompted me.

"Nothing," I mumbled, walking out. It was night and the air was warm. The moon was shining. As I walked, I looked up at it. I'd never paid much attention to the moon. Being a fire bender, the sun had always fueled my power. I saw it as a source of energy and light, of power. The moon I saw as gentle and cool. But now I felt a tug stirring me to bravery. Maybe it was a sign.

"Hey, Zuko! Wait up," Katara called. I paused, allowing her to catch up to me. "I'm sorry about Sokka. He's a good guy, really. He just tends to be… her voice trailed off. \

"It's okay," I grunted. "Would you like to take a walk?"

"I'd love to." Katara latched her hand onto mine and we strolled through the town. Occasionally one of us would point out something of minor amusement. I stopped near a fountain. The moonlight illuminated Katara. Maybe it was a sign. "Look, Katara. There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"You know how I didn't trust Jet?"

"Yeah," Katara mumbled, looking down.

"Hey, look at me," I chided, gently tilting her chin up. "The truth is, I was jealous."

"Jealous? Why?"

Come on, Zuko! You can do this!

"Because…I care about you. I like you."

"I like you too," Katara answered, sounding confused. No! That wasn't the type of like I meant! That word was not strong enough to describe how I felt. It was too general.

"No, I mean I like you. Like-" I connected my lips to Katara's. She tasted of spicy chicken, but I loved it. At first she tensed, but my hands slid down to her back. Gently I rubbed it trying to soothe her. Her eyes were wide open with shock, but she wasn't pulling away. Slowly, her eyes closed and she kissed me back. Her tongue licked at my lips, demanding entrance. Hesitantly I slid my mouth open, allowing Katara's tongue to probe around. Gently I bit at her lip, asking for entrance. Katara opened her mouth. Her hands clutched my hair. Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Why hadn't I done this sooner?

Katara's Point of View

I couldn't believe it; I was kissing Zuko under the moon! Could this be anymore romantic? My fingers clutched his hair as I pressed myself closer to him. He smelled of some sort of soap. Our tongues were entwining with each other. Zuko's hands were wrapped around my waist, hugging my close. Slowly, my hands started to roam his collarbone, then his shoulders, and finally his chest. Zuko's lips left mine and he started placing feather-light kisses on my jaw. Why had I denied my feelings so long? All these wasted years! Kissing Zuko was like a dream come true. You know when there's a perfect moment and you don't want it to end? This was one of those times. I was practically flying. All of a sudden, Zuko gripped my wrists and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Was I a bad kisser? Did he think that I was a whore for kissing him after being with Jet? But I wasn't really with Jet; it was just a kiss or two. That didn't count.

"Did I do something wrong?" I pressed.

"No, it's not that." Zuko turned away. "Katara, I can't do this. I'm sorry." With that, he turned and walked away. Stunned, I touched a hand to my lips. What had I done wrong?

**AN: Okay, I know you probably want to kill me for this little stunt. What with Katara saying, "I love you, Zuko," in the last chapter, and now the kiss, but please don't! I couldn't resist! So, three questions.**

**1. Will Zuko try to capture Aang? **

**2. How do you feel about the kiss and Zuko walking away?**

**3. If I decided not to make this Zutara, would you be mad?**


	9. It's about DAMN TIME

-1Zuko's Point of View

_What the HELL was that? Why are you walking away?_

**It would never work.**

_What the FUCK is your problem? You're the one who was jealous, you're the one who wanted Katara, you're the one who kissed her! Now you're just WALKING AWAY! Get your ass back over there and APOLOGIZE!_

**I don't deserve Katara.**

_Enough with the angst already!_

**I'm serious! Katara's caring, brave, kind, trusting, willing to help anyone who needs it, and the only girl to stand up to me. She's amazing!**

_So, let me get this straight. You think Katara's amazing, so you're going to kiss her then walk away? Were you just using her for her body or something? _

**No, of course not. I love her.**

_Please, just help me out. You love her, so you're going to kiss her and walk away? Where's the logic in that?_

**Katara deserves a guy who can say he loves her without choking. Someone without my scar and bad past. Someone who can give her the world. What can I give her? Nothing! She's better off without me. **

_Oh no. You are NOT making this about you. You know what your problem is? You're afraid to love anyone so you make up a bunch of excuses! Every time there's an opportunity, you blow it! _

**Katara deserves someone more than me!**

_She doesn't WANT someone more than you! She wants YOU! Why is it so hard for you to accept that someone could actually care about you?_

**No one can care about me.**

_Enough with the angst! Katara sees the good in everybody. Don't you think that she of all people would love you? She's the girl for you. _

**Maybe, but I'm not the guy for her.**

_I can't work like this, not when you're busy wallowing. Forget it._

I was doing the right thing. What was I playing at, kissing Katara? She was an innocent and sweet girl, I couldn't mix her up in my life. She should be with a guy who can be affectionate with her without debating it for an hour. Someone who can say he loves her without choking. Someone without my bad temper. If Katara got me angry, who knows what I could do to her? I was just a bad tempered prince who made dumb choices; I didn't deserve someone like Katara.

Silently I slipped into my room and pulled the sheet over my body. A picture of Katara's stunned and hurt face flashed before my eyes. Wincing, I pushed it out of my mind. She'd get over it. By tomorrow she'd be her cheerful self and everything would be back to normal. It was for her own good.

We were supposed to stay in the town for one more day to shop for last minute supplies. Truthfully I was glad; I'd have a chance to avoid Katara. There was also the fact that I was nervous about our plan. Yes, I was doing the right thing, but it was just so.. I don't know. I suppose everyone got nervous when they were preparing for a battle.

My plan was to stay in my room the entire day. I could go without food for one day. For the most part I brooded and had many arguments with my conscience. Idly I tossed a flame from hand to hand while sprawled on the ground. After a while hunger pains started piercing my stomach. I ignored them; a prince had self- control. I could go without eating for a day. But then I had to pee. I held it in for as long as possible before I decided to just suck it up and go to the bathroom

As I left the bathroom, I noticed that Toph was sprawled on the floor in the living room. "You can stop hiding. Katara's in her room."

"How do you know I'm hiding from Katara?"

"You guys took a walk together, Katara came back upset, I figured you guys got in a fight."

"She's been locked up in her room?"

"Hasn't come out all day."

Crap.

Toph wiggled a finger in her ear and withdrew it. " What happened between you guys anyway?"

"What makes you think something happened between us?"

" I don't know," Toph answered sarcastically. "Gee, I thought I was blind."

"Where is everyone?"

"Shopping. What happened?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I got nothing better to do. Might as well listen to your story."

Was I actually going to confess to a twelve-year-old blind girl? Had I lost all of my dignity?

"I like Katara," I began.

Toph spat on the ground. "I figured that."

"So, anyway, I kissed her, then I walked away."

A pebble bounced off my forehead. "Ow! What was that for?" I yelled.

"What kind of idiot kisses a girl he likes and then walks away?"

Angrily I replied, "It's none of your business."

Another pebble bounced off my head. "Too bad. You told me what happened, now I'm going to tell you what I think."

"Do you think I care what you think?"

Another pebble. "I think you should go get Katara. You're being an idiot."

"What do you know?"

"A lot more than you!"

"You're a stupid little blind kid!" This time a section of the floor slammed into my stomach and sent me sprawling. Angrily I aimed a fireball at Toph, but she merely raised an earth wall. Grumbling, I stormed into my room and slammed the door. Why was everyone on my case? Couldn't they see that I was doing the right thing by leaving Katara? What did everyone want from me?

Katara's Point of View

Wiping tears from my eyes, I curled up into a ball. My stomach rumbled, but I ignored it. How could I have been so stupid? First Jet, then Zuko- what was wrong with me and men? Why would Zuko kiss me and walk away? Was it something I did? Was I a bad kisser? Did my breath smell? Did I have dry lips?

_You're being an idiot._

**Huh?**

_Zuko likes you._

**He has a funny way of showing it.**

_Come on, it's ZUKO. Did you honestly think a relationship with him would be easy?_

**Well, I-**

_Did you expect a relationship with him to be easy? Did you think it'd be all snuggling and kisses?_

**Well…**

_Every relationship hits a snag. You can't just curl up and wallow every time something happens. _

**But I thought Zuko liked me!**

_He does, really! He just has trouble expressing his emotions. It's going to take some work for this relationship to work out!_

**You're right! **

_Of course I am!_

My conscience was right. Did I honestly think that this would be easy? For the love of the moon, it was ZUKO. The guy barely showed affection. Why did I think that it would be all hugs and kisses? If Zuko thought that he could kiss me and then walk away, then he was insane. What, did he think I'd curl up and cry and then forget about it? I wasn't like all the other girls who took his crap.

"Zuko!" I yelled, storming out of my room and pounding on his door. "Get your ass out here!"

"Go away, Katara!" Zuko called. "I don't want to see you."

"I want to see you, so open the door this BLOODY INSTANT!" I screamed.

"No. Leave, Katara!"

"Not until you come out here!" I yelled.

"LEAVE!" Zuko yelled. "NOW!"

I jumped at his voice and continued hammering on the door.

"Let me help." Startled, I turned to see Toph. She stomped her foot and a section of the floor shot out and slammed into the door. It flew open and a blast of fire greeted us. I countered by forming a water shield around Toph and me.

"Leave, Katara. Or I'll attack."

"Nice try. I'm not one of those girls who're intimidated by you."

"What do you want, Katara?"

"I want to talk about last night."

I could hear the others gathering and so did Zuko. "Katara, maybe we should talk about this later. Or not at all."

"No. We are going to talk about this here and now, you coward."

Zuko was silent.

"What the hell were you playing at, you jackass? Kissing me and then walking away?"

"You did WHAT to my sister? I'm going to kill you!" Sokka yelled.

"Stay out of this Sokka," I snapped. "Why did you kiss me, Zuko?"

"Katara, it was a mistake. Let it go."

"Forget it, Zuko. I'm not one of those girls who'll take your crap. Now answer this question. Do you like me? Do you care about me?"

"No, I don't. I was lying. I'm sorry, Katara."

"He's lying," Toph sang. "He really does like you."

"No, I don't!"

"Liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar, liar!" Toph chanted.

"Fine. I admit it, Katara. I have feelings for you." My hand whipped from the side and smashed into his face. Stunned, Zuko stumbled back, holding his face. A red handprint was beginning to show. "You asshole! Did you think you can kiss me and walk away?"

"Katara, I'm not good enough for you!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do! Katara, you deserve a guy who can give you the world! Not Fire Nation scum like me!"

"That's true," Sokka admitted. "We did run into a very nice earth bender called Haru. And you know what they say about water and earth being compatible."

"Shut up, Sokka. Zuko, I don't want someone else, Zuko! I want you!"

"You're a stupid little girl. You don't know what you want."

"Yes I do! You are not getting away with this!"

"Katara, I don't deserve you! I'm scum! I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation, for crying out loud. I have an awful temper and I can't even say I love you! I'm messed up. You don't want to get mixed up with a guy like me."

"So true. So, about Haru?"

"Shut up, Sokka! Stop telling me what I want, Zuko! I know what I want!"

"NO, YOU DON'T!" Zuko roared, fire suddenly exploding from his fists. "I'm bad news! When are you going to get it through your thick head that I'm no good for you, you stupid girl?!"

Zuko was panting. His shoulders heaved up and down, and his eyes were glittering with tears. His fists were clenched. Why couldn't Zuko see that I wanted him, even though he wasn't the most perfect guy?

"Why can't you see that I like you?" I whispered, gently touching his scar. To my surprise, Zuko didn't recoil, but leaned into my touch. "I want you, Zuko. Not some other guy."

"No, you don't. No girl can love me."

This was beginning to get really frustrating. Was it so hard for Zuko to accept that I loved him? That someone could love him? What was it going to take to make him see? Obviously slapping him wouldn't work, or talking to him, but maybe…

"Fight me!" I demanded.

"What?"

"Katara, what are you doing?" Sokka hissed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zuko.

"Fight me. If I win, you admit you love me and we start a relationship. If you win, then I'll leave you alone."

"Katara, that isn't a good idea."

"What? Scared you're going to get beaten up by a peasant?" I taunted Zuko's eyes flashed. "Fine. I'll fight you."

"Cool!" Toph yelled. "I know a perfect place for you guys to fight! Finally some entertainment!" The grin on her face was amusing. " You'll fight tonight so there's less of a chance of your being spotted. "

"Fine."

I walked off to my room, a smirk spreading across my face. The fight would take place at night, when the moon was out. Zuko didn't have a chance. For the rest of the afternoon, I practiced water bending moves. Even though I had the advantage, I was a little nervous. Suppose I lost? But then I'd have to find a way to make Zuko see.

Soon enough night came. Checking to see that my water pouch was filled, I followed Toph to a secluded area that no one would notice. There was a tiny fountain in the shadows that I could use as a back up source of water. Sokka was carrying bags of snacks and a sign that said, "Go Katara!"

I snickered. "Sokka, you do realize that if I win, then Zuko and I'll start dating, right?"

Sokka blanched. "On second thought, go Zuko!"

Iroh settled on the floor in between Aang and Toph, who got up and strode to the center of the fighting area. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please! I am proud to announce, the duel for love! Now let's meet our contestants. Introducing Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. If she wins, Zuko will be hers! Now say hello to Zuko, the banished Prince of the Fire Nation! ("BOOOO!" yelled Sokka. He was silenced by a well-aimed rock from Toph.) If he wins, then Katara will never talk to Zuko again! First one to pin the other for ten seconds is the winner! Now, let's get ready to rumble!"

Zuko and I took our stances, circling each other. "Five coins says that Zuko wins," Sokka whispered to Toph.

"You're on, Snoozles. Come on, fight! Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight!" she chanted. She was joined by Sokka, and Aang, who probably was just chanting for the fun of it. A smile crept across my face as I circled, even though my heart was pounding. One of us had to make the first move. Should I? It's a funny thing about fighting. You're always afraid to start fighting, but once you start, you forget about being scared. Waiting for the fight to start is the scary part.

Zuko sent fireballs zooming my way; I sent up a water sheet to counter it. Flicking my wrists, I allowed the water to surge towards Zuko, but he ducked. Fire spiraled my way, but I countered with a water whip that sent Zuko sprawling. "No! Get up, Zuko!" Sokka wailed. As if in answer, fire was suddenly zooming towards me. I dodged most of them, but one of them grazed my cheek. Ignoring the slight pain, I let the water become part of my hands, like an extension. I moved my hand like a whip and the water slammed into Zuko. Gritting his teeth, he allowed fire to coat his hands as well, like me. Our elemental whips bounced off each other. Sweat poured down my face as I darted to the side, looking for an opening. But Zuko was just as fast and countered. I needed to get closer.

Raising my arms, I concentrated on the water in the fountain. It rumbled, and water poured out and rushed towards me. Raising my hands, I encircled myself in a water bubble and propelled myself forward. Zuko's eyes widened at he started attacking even harder. Swiping my arms from side to side, I made tentacles extend from my bubble and knock away Zuko's attack. When I was a centimeter away from him, I let the water drop and tackled him to the ground. My arms pinned his to the floor and my knees were firmly planted on his chest. "One, two, three, four,!" Iroh shouted, before Zuko's skin got hot. Yelping, I released my hold, giving Zuko the opportunity to flip our positions. Now I was flat on my back, with Zuko's hands pinning mine down and his legs resting on mine.

"Give it up, Katara. There's no way you can win. When are you going to see that I'm no good for you?" It was a last minute plea for me to see the truth. I stared at him; his eyes were anguished and his teeth clenched. Distantly, I could hear Iroh counting, but the fight didn't matter so much. I was helpless. Maybe I'd lose this fight, but someone I'd get Zuko. No, Katara. The fight's not over yet. But what to do? My arms and legs were pinned down. Wait a minute… I jerked my head up and kissed Zuko. His eyes widened as though he'd swallowed a fly, but then they fluttered closed. His arms released mine and clutched my hair. Using all my strength, I was able to flip him over.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Katara is the winner!" Iroh yelled.

"Which means that Katara and Zuko will be a couple!" Toph shouted.

Zuko and I didn't pay any attention to that. "That was a dirty trick, Katara," Zuko growled. "It shouldn't count."

I allowed a smirk that resembled his sister's to creep across my face. "The rules said, first one to pin the other for ten seconds was the winner. There was nothing about kissing. Besides, all's fair in love and war."

"Katara-"

"Save it, Zuko! Look, I know you think that you don't deserve me, but that's not true. If I could, I'd be able to say something inspiring and you'd change your mind. The truth is, I think you do deserve me. So you aren't as affectionate as other guys, so what? Do you think I care about that? I don't. I like it when you kiss me and when you hold me. There's good inside you, Zuko. I see that. I know that a relationship with you won't be easy and that maybe you can't offer me that much, but I don't care." I sighed. "See? That sounded all wrong and inadequate and corny. I just wish that there was a way I could get you to see what's in my heart. Then you'd understand. But I can't, so I have to stutter out words that don't even begin to cover my feelings."

Zuko's Point of View

I couldn't believe it. Was it possible that Katara could actually like me despite all my flaws?

_Yes, it is possible, dumbass._

**It can't be.**

_Why can't you just accept that there are people who love you? _

**Who would ever love someone like me? **

_Iroh, your mother, Katara! There are people who love you, Zuko. You have to learn to accept that. Let them love you. _

**I don't know. **

_The thing about love is that you have to accept it. It's not always easy, and you might not always think you deserve it, but you have to let it in. _

**But….**

_There's nothing we can do about  
The things we have to live without  
The only way to see again  
Is let love in_

You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in

Maybe my conscience was right. Maybe I did have to accept that people loved me , like Katara. She was right there. The girl I had such strong feelings for was right in front of me. I had a choice; I could either walk away again, or accept her love. Was it possible that I was worthy of love after all? That despite all my flaws someone was willing to love me? "Katara, I lo- I … gah! I can't even tell you how I feel."

" It's okay, Zuko. I know what you're trying to say, and that's enough for me."

"Katara, if you get into a relationship with me…."

"I'll accept that. When are you going to realize that there are people who love you?"

"It's just that… I never believed myself worthy of love."

"You have to stop. You are worthy of love."

Maybe I should stop being a dumbass and let love in. Katara was right there. This was my chance. If I didn't take it- Katara wasn't going to wait around forever. She'd find a guy worthy of her affections and settle down with him. But Katara was the girl for me. I didn't want her to be with anyone else but me. It was time for me to stop being a coward. My whole life I gave up too easily. I let my sister bully me without any resistance. I let Jet take Katara without fighting back. It's time I started fighting for what I believe in and love.

_Thatta boy, Zuko! You can do it! Come on, just once let love in._

_There's nothing we can do about  
The things we have to live without  
The only way to see again  
Is let love in_

You're the only one I ever believed in  
The answer that could never be found  
The moment you decided to let love in  
Now I'm banging on the door of an angel  
The end of fear is where we begin  
The moment we decided to let love in

My conscience was right. It was time to let love in. "Katara, you do realize what you're getting into, right?" I asked. Nothing wrong with double-checking.

"Yeah, I know." I kissed her. This time there wasn't any hesitation or doubt. My heart was doing flips and there was a soaring happy feeling inside of me. It felt as though I could do anything, that all the problems in the world would be set right. Why had I denied myself this for so long?

_Way to go, Zuko!_

Sokka yelped and bellowed, "Get your Fire Nation hands off my sister!" Toph silenced him with a well-placed rock and held out a hand. "I'll take my coins now," she sniggered. Sokka had tears streaming down his face, but I wasn't sure whether or not that was because I was kissing his sister or because he'd lost five coins betting for me. Uncle Iroh was positively beaming and clapping. "Congratulations, nephew!" Toph was smirking, but I wasn't sure if it was because she'd won the bet or because I'd finally stopped being a dumbass. Aang just looked happy that there was a happy ending.

Both Zuko and Katara's consciences were thinking the exact same thing: _It's about DAMN TIME! _

**AN: So, Zuko and Katara are finally together, and this time, it's for real. I had half a mind to stay up until two in the morning posting this chapter, but I decided that you guys could wait for one day. My little brother says I'm weak because I update fast. Aren't you glad I like you and writing this story too much to wait? Finally, Zutara has happened! Aren't you happy? **


	10. Arguments

-1Katara's Point of View

It was like waking up from a good dream, but not remembering what that dream was about. When I woke up I had the feeling that something good had happened, but I couldn't think of what. Brushing the hair out of my eyes I climbed out of bed and got dressed. If I remembered correctly, we were supposed to start the trip to the North Pole so I could learn water bending with Aang. Wait a minute…. Zuko! I'd started dating him!

Suddenly excited, I bolted out of my room and to the living room. Sokka was tapping his foot against the floor impatiently. "Finally!" he yelled. "Come on, let's go." He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the door, much to the amusement of the others. "But I haven't eaten yet!" I protested. Impatiently Sokka grabbed a piece of bread and shoved it into my hand. "Eat that. Come on, we've already lost enough time and Zhao and his army could come any second."

"Zhao? Isn't he that guy with the ugly sideburns?"

"That's him," Zuko growled, an angry look crossing his face. I'd heard that he'd clashed with Zhao, but I figured it was some stupid power thing. Quickly I wolfed down the bread, resolving to get a better breakfast once we started traveling. Sokka hustled us out of the hotel and away from the town. Once we were out of sight, Aang whistled. A huge furry animal that Aang called a flying bison flew down from the sky. "This is Appa," he said happily. "Say hi!"

"Hi, Appa!" I crooned, petting him on the head. He licked me. "Katara, are you sure you should be near him?" Zuko asked, backing away.

"Don't worry. Appa's perfectly harmless," Aang assured Zuko. As if to reassure Zuko, Appa licked him. Zuko stumbled back with a horrified look on his face. "Gross!" he yelled, wiping the spit off. Giggling, I gave him a quick hug and mounted Appa. "Do we have to ride him?" Zuko complained. "Can't we walk?"

"I'm with Scarface," Toph chimed in. "We can walk. Why do we have to ride Sheddy?"

"Don't call him Sheddy!" Aang snapped.

"Guys, stop!" I chided them. "We'll ride Appa. We can make better time."

"Fine," Zuko huffed, climbing next to me and wrapping an arm around my waist. After everyone else had climbed onto Appa, Aang called, "Appa, yip, yip!" Appa rose into the air and we were flying. Delighted, I leaned over him, looking at the ground below. The trees waved in the breeze, looking like a sea. Flowing nearby was a river. "Zuko, come look at this!" I called, nearly falling in the process. Luckily I managed to right myself .

"Katara, get back here. You'll fall!" Zuko scolded. He was white and trembling. Reluctantly I abandoned my position and crawled back to Zuko who wrapped a secure arm around me.

"Can I take off this disguise now?" Aang asked. Sokka nodded. Sighing with relief, Aang whipped off the hat and headband, exposing the light blue arrow. Zuko's eyes took on a strange gleam. Was he planning on capturing Aang? I thought he'd changed, but his whole life he'd been planning to capture the Avatar. Could he honestly go against that now, even though he'd made the right choice? What should I do?

_There's nothing you can, do. It's Zuko's choice. All you can do is be there for him and hope he'll make the right choice._

**That doesn't sound like enough.**

_I know. But you're a good person, and Zuko's with good people. Hopefully he'll do what's right._

**But what if he doesn't? What do I do then? **

_Let's not worry about that right now. I can't tell you what to do if that happens. You have to figure it out on your own._

**What? Are you serious? The one time I might want your help you can't help me?**

_Sorry, it's the rules. Apparently it's supposed to help you become a better person._

**That makes no sense.**

_That's life for you._

**It's not as much fun agreeing with you, for some reason.**

_Sorry about that._

I looked at Zuko again. Despite his temper and stupid decisions, I did believe that he was a good person. But what if he did do something wrong? Could I forgive him? I mean, I knew that a relationship with Zuko wouldn't be easy, but was I ready for it? Of course, it depended on what Zuko did, didn't it? Why was I fretting about this now? Zuko hadn't done anything. All I was doing was making myself crazy with worry. Hopefully Zuko would do the right thing. I had to trust that he would.

After about four hours, we landed for a little break. "Hey, Aang, why don't I teach you some water bending moves?"

"Sure, that'd be great! Thanks, Katara!" I smiled and led Aang to the water.

"This was really hard for me to get," I told him, showing Aang the movements. "You won't get it right away. It took me months to-" I broke off to see that Aang was doing the move perfectly, to my dismay. Stifling the jealous feeling that started bubbling up inside me I suggested, "Why don't we start with something harder? Pushing the water is too easy."

"Okay!" Aang agreed enthusiastically.

"I've been working on this move for a long time," I explained, moving my hands up and around. The water rose up with me and I shot out my arms. Instead of flying straight out, the water snaked up and whipped me in the forehead. "Ow!" I cried.

"Like this, Katara?" Aang asked. He did the exact same movements I did, but the move worked perfectly. What had I done wrong? "That's great, Aang. Let me try again." I copied Aang's movements exactly, but once again the water hit me in the face. "What am I doing wrong?" I cried frustrated.

"You're putting too much weight in your body movements," Aang instructed. "Try it like this." As he demonstrated the technique, I felt a horrible feeling. Jealously. I liked to think that I was above jealousy. People had to accept that there were others who were better than them. But I'd never actually been faced with that situation. Being a Fire Nation slave for so long, I hadn't really encountered much water benders. I'd accepted that there would be more experienced water benders, but I didn't expect it to be in the form of a twelve year old kid, even if he was the Avatar.

"Try it like this, Katara!" Aang called.

My fists clenched and it was like I'd lost all sense of logic. In that moment, I gave myself into the frustration I was feeling.

"Would you just shut your airhole? Just because you're the Avatar doesn't mean you know everything!" I yelled. Aang's lip began to tremble and his eyes filled with tears, but I was too mad to care. How could Aang be better than me? I'd been water bending for years, but he could make my moves look so easy. It wasn't fair! I'd worked hard on my water bending, why should Aang get the moves faster than I did? Sure he was the Avatar, but water wasn't his natural element.

"Katara, maybe you should calm down," Sokka suggested.

"I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" I roared, my teeth bared and my eyes bulging. As if to disprove my claim, the water from the river reared up and splashed me, leaving me drenched.

"Yeah, you're real calm, Sugar Queen," Toph said sarcastically.

"Katara, maybe you should calm down," Zuko suggested.

"You, tell me how to be calm? You're the one who solves every problem by burning something, just like your monster nation! You're just like the rest of your family!"

"I am not!" Zuko yelled. Fire shot towards me, but I blocked it.

"Perhaps we should get a move on," Iroh suggested. "Things will work out after we've cooled down."

"Fine." We mounted Appa and took off. Zuko was glaring at me and so was Toph. Why were they making me the bad guy?

_Because you are._

**Go away.**

_No, you're going to listen to me. I'm your conscience, remember?_

**I don't want to hear what you've got to say. **

_You mean you don't want to face the truth. Too bad, you're going to. How could you be so mean?_

**I wasn't mean!**

_Hello, you yelled at a little kid!_

**He's twelve.**

_He's still younger than you are._

**He was showing off.**

_Just because he's better at water bending than you means he was showing off? He was trying to help you! He was being nice and you blew up at him!_

**I was frustrated!**

_That doesn't mean you can be a jerk! Just look at Zuko. The poor guy was trying to help and you compare him to his family. Low blow._

**I was just angry. I didn't mean any of it.**

_But you said it. Now you have to fix it._

**I feel awful.**

_When people act awful, they usually feel awful. So fix it. _

**You're right, I will. I just felt so insecure about my own bending.**

_Why, because Aang's better than you?_

**Yeah. I mean, I've studied water bending longer than he has, but he's so much faster than I am!**

_Maybe because it's because he's the Avatar. There's more urgency for him to master the elements._

**I hadn't thought of it that way. I just felt as though I wasn't a good enough water bender.**

_That's ridiculous. Just because there's someone better than you doesn't make you any less of a water bender. You can't go crazy every time there's someone better than you. What were you going to do when you met a Master?_

**That's different. I'd expect a master to be better. But not a twelve year old kid.**

_He's the Avatar._

**So just because he's the Avatar he's supposed to be better than me?**

_You're being an idiot. You're a great water bender. You taught yourself in the Fire Nation, that has to count for something. Just because Aang is faster than you doesn't make you any less of a water bender. _

**Yeah, you're right. It'll just take me sometime to get used to the idea. I should apologize, huh? **

_Uh- huh._

The rest of the trip was passed in silence, with my fretting over what a jerk I'd been. People made mistakes and they were jerks. I was no exception, but I always felt awful. Well, I'd apologize and by tomorrow, everything would be okay.

We landed. As Aang went to help Sokka unpack, I hurried up to him. "Aang, look, I'm sorry. I was just jealous that you were a better water bender than me. I was a jerk."

"No you weren't, Katara!" Aang assured me.

"Yeah, she was," Sokka commented.

"Shut up, Sokka," I snapped, but there was no anger in my statement.

"I forgive you, Katara," Aang said. Smiling, I hugged him. Then I caught sight of Zuko eyeing us. Remembering that I had to apologize to him as well, I went over. Zuko was playing with fire in his hands. When he saw me, he looked away. "Zuko, I'm sorry."

"Hmmph."

"Come on, don't be like that. I was just angry. You know I don't think you're like your family."

Zuko was silent.

"Please say something!" I pleaded.

"What do you want me to say, Katara? You acted like a total bitch!"

"I know, and I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"I thought you were different. Now I see you're just like everyone else. I don't even know why I liked you."

"Zuko…" But Zuko was getting worked up. Leaping up he started pacing, fire swirling around him. "I don't know why I even liked you. You're a bitch, you yell at people, you're controlling, you think you know everything…. You should have just stayed with Jet. You two are perfect for each other."

"Prince Zuko, calm down," Uncle Iroh chastised him. "You and Katara will feel better in the morning."

"No we won't! I don't care about her. She can go die for all I care!"

I felt as though I'd been punched in the gut. Zuko hated me. Turning away, I tried to conceal the tears that were brimming in my eyes. It was okay. Zuko was just mad, like I was earlier today. He didn't mean it. I couldn't get worked up just because Zuko said something when he was angry. People said things that were hurtful when they were angry. It didn't mean a thing. So why was I upset? I knew Zuko didn't mean it, so I shouldn't let it bother me. That was the problem. People said things and I let it bother me.

"I'm going for a walk," I announced. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Be careful," Sokka warned. "I saw Zhao's ship a while back."

"Don't worry." I set off. My plan was to practice water bending, and cool off. Hopefully by the time I got back, Zuko would accept my apology.

Zuko's Point of View

Spirits, I hated Katara. Why the hell did I like her? She was such a bitch comparing me to my family.

_You're being an idiot._

**Why do you always show up when you're not wanted?**

_It's my job. For crying out loud, Katara apologized._

**She's just doing that to make herself feel better!**

_Ugh. She said something mean! She didn't mean it and she's sorry. Shouldn't she be forgiven? You act like a jackass on a daily basis and people forgive you._

**That's different.**

_How? If you said something mean to Katara and apologized, she'd forgive you!_

**Katara was being a bitch.**

_I know that. People say mean things, they apologize, you move on. You couldn't have just accepted her apology, huh? No, you had to blow up at her like an asshole!_

**She was being mean!**

_When? When she saw she'd been a jerk and was apologizing? The matter would've been settled then, but no. You had to go bite the poor girl's head off._

**Would you just leave me alone? What do you want from me?**

_I want you to see what an idiot you're being. People are going to say mean things. Half of the time, they'll just be mad and won't mean it. You can't blow up every time someone apologizes for something mean they did._

**Would you just leave me alone?**

_Are you going to apologize to Katara?  
_

**Why would I do that? She yelled at me!**

_But she was apologizing and you yelled at her!_

**Well, I …..**

_Yeah. You were a jerk. As soon as Katara comes back you're going to apologize and put the matter behind you._

Maybe I was a jerk. Katara had apologized maybe I shouldn't have yelled. Oh well, what difference did it make? Katara would come back and I'd apologize. End of story. While I waited, I nibbled on dried fruit. Sokka was curled up by the fire snoring and Uncle Iroh was singing something about four seasons. Aang was scratching his lemur Momo behind the ears, and Toph was sprawled on the ground. Shouldn't Katara be back by now? How long did it take to go for a walk?

"Shouldn't Katara be back by now?" I asked.

"Yeah, she should," Sokka answered. A worried look crossed his face.

"Guys, I'm sure she's fine. She probably got caught up water bending or something. I'm sure that there's a logical explanation," Toph chimed in.

"I don't like it. It's not like Katara to stay out so long."

"I'm sure she's fine and we're all getting worked up over nothing. But if it'll make you feel better, then we'll go look for her in half an hour," Uncle Iroh suggested. I wasn't satisfied; I wanted to be looking for Katara now! Who knew what had happened to her? Had my mean words jinxed her, or something? But maybe I was overreacting. There was probably a logical explanation.

The half hour passed and Katara still wasn't back. I volunteered to go looking for her, along with Sokka. Aang, Toph, and Uncle stayed behind with the animals. "Katara!" I called. "Where are you?" No answer. I longed for Katara to come running, explaining that it was all just a big mistake. My instincts told me that there was trouble. But my instincts always told me that there was trouble; I'd never learnt to let my guard down. Please let my instincts be wrong.

"Hey, Zuko! Come look at this!" Sokka was gesturing to the ground. Eyeing it, I saw that Katara had passed here. Yes! "She can't be far away now," I reasoned. "Come on!"

"Hold it! What if she's been captured? We could be walking right into a trap!" Sokka warned.

"Wouldn't there be more footprints?" I pointed out. "Come on, she could be hurt!"

Keeping my eye on the footprints, I followed them as fast as I could. My mind kept jumping to the worst possible conclusions. Katara could be dead. She could be hurt, or kidnapped. Maybe the Freedom Fighters came back and kidnapped her. I never trusted Jet. Sokka ran ahead of me, anxious about his little sister. "Look! Her footprints stop here!" he yelled. He was right. But then where was Katara? If here footprints ended here, then she should be here. My eyes fell on something. "Blood," I whispered.

I examined the ground. The dirt had drag marks and there were scorch marks on the trees. "Katara's been captured."

**AN: I know that Zutara happened, but please stick with the story. I still have a bunch of ideas I can't wait to write. Don't give up just because Zutara happened. There's still plenty of conflict and drama I have planned.**


	11. Exes

-1Zuko's Point of View

Cradling my head in my hands, I sank to the ground. This was all my fault. I was angry at Katara for being such a bitch, so I yelled at her. I'd said she could die, which was a little- oh who am I kidding- very harsh, when she was trying to apologize. My girlfriend was trying to apologize and I yelled at her. If I hadn't done that, Katara and I could've been doing mushy couple stuff. But no, I had to be a prick. Way to go, Zuko. Poor Katara. She must be so scared.

"Zuko, look at this!" Sokka exclaimed. The only noise I made was an agonized moan. Katara was gone. This was all my fault. I was such a failure. . A disgrace. Why couldn't I do anything right? Sokka's hand came from out of nowhere. With a little grunt of shock I fell backwards as Sokka slapped me. Numbly I touched my hand to the place where I'd been struck. "Wake up!" Sokka yelled. "Katara has been captured! This isn't the time to feel sorry for yourself!"

"This is the perfect time to feel sorry for myself! This is all my fault!"

Sokka grabbed me by the shirt and hoisted me up. Bringing me close to his face he shook me and growled, "This is not your fault! It's the Fire Nation's fault! Katara needs you! Moping around won't help her!" Huh. What did Sokka know? His girlfriend hadn't been captured by the Fire Nation.

_No, his little sister was captured. I think that's just as bad, if not worse._

**Shut up. Why do you always bother me when you're not wanted?**

_Because that's when you need a good kick in ass the most. _

**No comment.**

_Shocker._

**Sokka has no idea what I'm going through.**

_You are so full of it. Do you honestly think that you're the only one to have suffered?_

**No. But where does Sokka get off hitting me and telling me what to do? I'm a Prince, he's a dumb peasant!**

_I thought Azula stripped you of your power._

**No…well….technically….**

_Yeah, that's what I thought. You aren't in any position to be acting all high and mighty._

**No one understands me.**

_Oh, enough with this 'no one understands me' crap! So bad things happened in your life. You think that everyone else lives in a happy little bubble while poor ickle Zuko suffers. Get over yourself. There are others with lives even worse than yours._

**Huh.**

_Really. _

**But where the hell does Sokka get off yelling at me? What is wrong with him? Doesn't he have any sympathy? Does he have any what I'm going through?**

_No, he doesn't. He never lost anyone close to him._

**Yeah- hey! You're being sarcastic!**

_Yeah, I am. Hello! Katara's Sokka's little sister!_

**He still doesn't know what I'm going through! He didn't say something awful to Katara! If I hadn't been such a jerk Katara never would've gone into the forest and been captured. **

_You don't know that._

**Yes, I do! This is my fault!**

_Would you quit whining? Sokka has more reason than you to be upset and he's not whining. _

**But Katara was the only person who ever cared for me, and now she's gone!**

_What about your Uncle and mother?_

**Besides family members.**

_Sokka must be upset too. How would you feel if you found your mother and then she was captured?_

**I'd feel awful…hey! That's not fair!**

Stupid conscience. How did he always get the better of me? But once again, he was right. Feeling sorry for myself wasn't going to help Katara. Composing myself, I turned to face Sokka. "I'm sorry. What did you find?"

"A note from Zhao," Sokka spat.

My fists clenched at the mention of the Admiral. "What does he want?" I growled.

"He wants Aang in exchange for Katara."

"What?" This was classic Zhao. Kidnap my girlfriend and expect me to hand over the Avatar. How stupid did he think I was? I knew perfectly well that he'd never hand over Katara if I brought Aang to him. No, he'd attack me and take off with Aang and Katara.

"We have to save her!"

"You can't honestly be thinking of taking Aang to the Fire Nation!" Sokka protested.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "No, I'm not. But we should look to see where Katara's being held." Sokka nodded in agreement and followed me. Following the tracks made by the Fire Nation soldiers we found the ship near the river's edge. A quick glance told me that there were way too many for us to take on by ourselves.

"Well?" Sokka whispered.

"Too many," I whispered back

"What are the chances of us getting Katara and making a quick escape?"

"Slim to none. Too many guards. Maybe if Aang brought Appa and the others we'd stand a chance."

"Okay, let's go back."

Sokka and I headed back to camp. As we approached I heard Toph cry, "Tthey're back!" Uncle Iroh jerked up from where he was resting. "Did you find her?" he asked anxiously. Shaking my head, I sank down next to him. "Katara's been captured by Zhao. He wants to trade Aang for Katara."

"This is most unwelcome."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go get her!" Aang yelled, spinning his staff.

"Wait a minute, Twinkle Toes," Toph interjected. "You can't just go running off like this! Suppose it's a trap?

I don't care! Katara's my friend! I can't let her be in danger because of me!"

"So you're just going to run off and get captured? Open your eyes Twinkle Toes! It's a trap!"

"I know that! You hate Katara, don't you Toph!"

" Are you crazy? I just met her!"

"Then why don't you want to save her?"

"I DO want to save her! I just don't want you to get captured! You're the Avatar. The fate in the world rests in your hands. You can't go running off and get captured!"

"What are you saying?"

Toph sighed. "I'm saying that you're the Avatar. It's your duty to save the world. If you die, what'll happen to the world? I'm not saying Katara isn't important or anything, but since you're the Avatar, your choices have a greater effect."

"So you're saying that I'm more important?"

"Yes. I'm not trying to lessen our roles or anything, but well….do you understand?"

"Yes, I do. You want Katara to die!"

"I never said that! I'm saying that your choices can affect the world and you shouldn't be so rash!"

"You don't care about me or Katara at all! All you care about is saving the world! You just want to use me as a tool!" As he yelled the last bit, a gust of air slammed into Toph. She went sprawling. Uncle Iroh moved to see if she was alright but before he could do so a rock whizzed through the air and hit Aang on the head. "What was that for?" he yelled.

"To knock some sense into you, Twinkle Toes," Toph snapped. Uncle Iroh decided to intervene. "Fighting amongst ourselves will not help. Toph is right. It is a trap."

"So we're just going to leave Katara?"

"No. Sit down." Grudgingly Aang sank to the ground. Uncle Iroh nodded encouragingly and gestured for us to gather round. "What does the note say again?"

Sokka produced the note. "Zhao says he'll trade Katara for Aang. We have until tomorrow afternoon to bring him."

"Could we go tonight?" Toph asked.

"The ship's heavily guarded, and Katara's most likely down below."

"Couldn't we just use Appa?" Toph pointed out.

"We could. If some of us caused a diversion, someone could go get Katara and we could make a run for it on Appa."

"When should we rescue Katara? How about right now?" Aang asked eagerly.

Uncle Iroh shook his head. "Patience, Aang. We can't just rush into battle." Aang snorted and scooted away from us. Rubbing my temples, I sighed. Sokka and I had more of a reason to be upset than him, but we weren't losing control. Why was Aang so upset? He'd only known Katara for a couple of days, so why's he seem to be the most upset? Could he have a crush on Katara or something?

Sokka's voice broke into my thoughts. "What if the Fire Nation attacks and tries to get Aang?"

"I wouldn't put it past them. I'll keep watch while you guys plan."

"Toph, Aang, get some sleep. Iroh and I will plan in the meantime," Sokka ordered.

"Why should we sleep?" Toph protested. "Do you think we'll get in the way just because we're the youngest?"

"No. But we'll need both of you to be at your best. Aang, your air bending makes you the fastest. We'll need you to slip in and rescue Katara. Then you can use air bending to get her onto Appa and knock the rest back."

"What about me?" Toph interrupted.

"You're going to metal bend. You'll be our secret weapon. The Fire Nation won't stand a chance against you." Toph turned away, but I noticed a little blush creeping across her cheeks. "Fine," she agreed grudgingly. Aang was already sprawled on the floor.

Sokka and Uncle Iroh conversed in low tones while I scanned the area. Part of me wished that the Fire Nation would attack so that I could capture a hostage. Then again, Zhao wouldn't care about the hostage, so that plan was out. Images of Katara being attacked played in my mind. What were those bastards doing to her? Suppose they'd…no. Don't think like that. Katara will be fine. But suppose she's been killed? No, she can't be dead. She can't be.

The plan was that we would attack in a few hours, before the sun went up. Sokka volunteered to take over for me, but I refused. There was no way I'd go to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I kept seeing Katara's frightened face. I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I tried. Now Sokka was snoring My eyes roved around the campsite. By now I was sure that we weren't going to be attacked, but I couldn't help watching.

A noise made me turn. When I didn't hear it again I relaxed, closing my eyes. Instinct told me that the person might have paused for a moment and was waiting for an opportunity. Cracking my eyes open, I noticed Aang tiptoeing past. Obviously he was going to rescue Katara. For a moment I considered waking the others, but there really wasn't any point. I was pretty sure that I could stop Aang from doing anything rash. Or, the rash part of my brain said, help him to do something rash.

Quietly I got up and followed Aang. This was pathetic. His weapon was held too loosely and he was completely focused ahead. What if he was suddenly attacked? When going to confront the enemy, you do NOT hold your weapon loosely, or keep your attention focused on one spot. Swiftly I grabbed Aang, knocking the staff from his hand and covering his mouth. "It's Zuko," I hissed. "I'm going to let you go and I don't want you to make any noise." I felt Aang nod and released him. To his credit, he didn't yell but crossed his arms. I recognized the defiant look in his eyes. It kind of reminded me of a child being confronted by their parents.

"You were going to rescue Katara, weren't you?"

"You can't stop me!"

"I wasn't going to." I wasn't? I thought that was the plan. Oh, who am I kidding, I was probably going to pull a stunt like this anyway, but Aang beat me to it. At least if we got caught I could say I was trying to stop Aang.

"You won't!" Aang cried in a low voice. Casting a glance back at camp, I shook my head. Every instinct screamed at me to hurry up. "Come on, let's get out of here." I was worried that any second now we'd get busted.

"Why didn't you bring Appa?"

"He makes too much noise. I was worried someone would hear me getting him. And I was hoping the others would think that I went for a walk." I highly doubted it. "So, I'll distract the soldiers, you get Katara. Got it?" Aang nodded.

"Let me ask you something. You've only known Katara for a few days. I've known her longer than you, and Sokka's her brother. How come you were more upset than any of us?"

Aang picked up a rock and tossed it from hand to hand. "I get attached to people easily. Katara spent some time with me." Oh really. When was this? What am I doing, he's a twelve year old kid! Acting like a jealous manic isn't going to help. Then again, my jealous instincts are usually right- remember Jet? But Aang was a twelve year old kid! His affections for Katara were probably just brotherly or a tiny crush.

"It's just that, I hate being the Avatar. My life was fine as a monk. Then one day I wake up and I have a bunch of responsibility thrust on my shoulders. I'm a monk, for crying out loud! How was a twelve year old monk supposed to end a war?"

"People get heavy burdens thrust upon them at a young age."

"That's true," Aang agreed. "It's just…what Toph said. That my choices have a greater effect because I'm the Avatar. If I decide to do something, it could affect the whole world! But nobody sees me for me! They see me as the Avatar, a famous person who can end the war! No one seems to realize that I'm a twelve year old boy who doesn't know what on earth he's doing!"

"But Katara did." It wasn't surprising. Katara could see the person inside you.

"Yeah. She was the first person who saw me as Aang and not the Avatar."

"What about Sokka and Toph?"

"I traveled with them for a long time, and they're like family for me. But Sokka's a warrior and he never hugs me or anything like that, not like Katara."

"Sokka's a guy. Hugging and comforting are more up a girl's alley."

"But monks…"

"It's different for non monks."

"But Toph….she always insults me. Even if I do something right, she can't be happy for me. No, she just says something sarcastic."

"I think that's Toph's way."

"It is. I just wish she wouldn't be so rough. I'm a peace loving monk and she's this sarcastic, powerful earth bender. I feel nervous around her. Like she'll always laugh and me and I'll never earn her respect."

"I'm sure that Toph respects you. I'm pretty sure she'd tell you if she didn't."

"True. I just wish Toph would show some feelings for once, instead of ….it's not that I want he to change…it's just…"

"You're not used to someone like her," I finished. "You don't know what she thinks of you. You like affection and Toph's not really the affectionate type."

"Yeah." We fell silent as we approached, although I was pretty sure the soldiers could hear my heart beat. Looking at them gave me a funny feeling. For years I'd imagined myself at the head of them, the proud leader. Now I felt nothing but contempt. "Remember the plan?" I whispered. Aang nodded grimly and swept us up in an air bubble. We landed on the ship.

One soldier whirled around, aiming a fire blast at us. I stepped in front of Aang and blocked it, sending two attacks in rapid succession. The soldier yelled for help and more of them poured onto the deck. "Go!" I shouted to Aang, and he rocketed off. Quickly I aimed two fire balls, but they were more out of instinct. I didn't expect them to actually hit anyone. But one of them sent one soldier sprawling. Running forward I grabbed one soldier and slammed his face onto my upraised knee. Whirling around, I aimed a fire whip at the soldiers. Some of them were fortunate to dodge, but the others went sailing. Something collided with the back of my head and my knees buckled. My head spinning I sank to the ground.

Sensing someone above me, I swung my legs, causing them to fall on top of me. I shoved them off of me and sprang up, aiming fireball after fireball. There were shouts of pain as they made contact. Fire grazed my skin and I drew back in pain. As I did, strong arms encircled me and held me tightly. I could feel the life being sucked out of me. Raising my legs, I kicked and flailed wildly. My hands clawed at my captor as my skin started to heat up. Where was Aang?

As if in response, I heard a strangled cry from Aang. Still struggling in my captor's grip, I turned to look. Aang was being held by Zhao. Instead of struggling, he seemed to sag. But why… my answer came in the form of a brown haired girl clad in pink.

"Hi, Zuko!" Ty Lee cried happily. Was this girl ever not happy? We were in the middle of a fight and she's smiling and waving. Yeah, that was Ty Lee. Shocked, I barely realized that I'd been released. Once that had entered my mind, I moved to attack, but was stopped by Zhao. He was holding a flame to Aang's throat.

"Let Aang go and release Katara!" I ordered. Zhao laughed; I hate it when he laughs. "Now Zuko, you are in no position to make demands."

Furiously I stepped towards Zhao, but the flame at Aang's throat stopped me. I would never be able to get Aang without battling Fire Nation soldiers. Zhao would kill Aang for sure. "Please, let him go. Let Katara go. Take me instead." I couldn't believe I'd just said that. Who would have thought that I'd be pleading for the life of the Avatar and a water bending peasant?

Zhao chuckled and tossed Aang to some soldiers who dragged him away while I was cornered. A girl emerged from a door. "Mai," I breathed. My ex. I'd tried to make it work, but she just wasn't the girl for me. "How could you, Zuko! You broke my heart!"

"Mai, I didn't mean to. It's just…the relationship wasn't working out. You cared more about Azula. Your loyalty was and is to my sister."

""You were a coward. You couldn't tell me that it wasn't working to my face!" That was true. I'd written her a note and then avoided her after avoiding her for a long time. Breakups weren't exactly my thing. I was also worried she'd go to Azula and my sister would murder me for breaking up with her friend. But Azula never really looked out for her friends. "Look Mai, I'm sorry. I was a coward. You're a good person really, just not the girl for me." I was grabbed once more and surrounded. My eyes were focused on Mai and I didn't even try to fight. I had a feeling this all came down to my ex girlfriend and me.

"You were a coward, Zuko. I loved you. I still love you. I tried to make it work. I can't be as high-strung as you!"

"I know that. I never meant to hurt you!" How much more cliché could I get? Inwardly I prayed for the others to come.

"Bull!" Mai shouted. She moved towards me. Even though I knew what was coming, I still flinched when Mai slapped me. I guess I did deserve that. "What can that stupid water bending peasant give you that I can't! I'm Fire Nation nobility! I'm from your world! A filthy little peasant doesn't belong in our world! She has no place there!" Rage boiled up inside me and I lunged at Mai. Unfortunately I was still restrained, otherwise I would have torn her limb from limb.

"As amusing as this is, I believe you have a job to do Mai." What was Zhao talking about? Apprehension filled me as Mai reached for a dagger. "Mai, no. I know I hurt you, but you don't have to do this!" I begged. Shaking her head sadly, Mai raised the dagger. "You were right, Zuko. My loyalty is to Azula." The dagger was flying towards me. Thoughts of making a dramatic escape flew from my mind. When you're close to being killed, logic is thrown out the window and you just freeze up. My throat closed, otherwise I'd have yelled for help, although I doubted the others would arrive in time.

I waited for the pain to start, but it didn't. The dagger was only inches from my face. Yes! Mai wasn't going to kill me!

"Put the dagger down, Mai. You don't want to do this!" I pleaded. Mai's hand was quivering. Maybe she wouldn't kill me. I had a chance. "Look, I know I hurt you and that you're loyal to my sister, but you don't have to do this. You don't have to listen to Azula." The dagger was slowly being lowered. What time was it? Were the others on their way? Did Uncle Iroh have parental senses that would tell him that I'd gone and done something rash, again?

"Foolish girl!" Zhao yelled, striding towards Mai. "You had your orders from Fire Lord Azula. You are to kill Zuko." My heart plummeted. Even though I'd guessed that Azula ordered me killed, I still felt a pang. I'd hoped that my sister would welcome me back with open arms, even though I knew there was a slim chance of that happening. But there was this part of me that hoped. The part of me that would continue hoping no matter how much I knew it wasn't going to happen.

"I won't kill him!" Mai snapped.

Zhao backhanded her, snapping, "You useless bitch!" Mai toppled to the ground. "Leave her alone!" I yelled incensed. My eyes widened as I felt something sink into my stomach. Without out looking, I knew it was the dagger. Towering over Mai, Zhao kicked her. "See? Killing isn't that hard to do," he taunted. All you do is take the dagger and stick it in their gut. Personally I'd prefer using fire, but we're pressed for time."

Through a haze of pain I heard Mai choke, "You monster!"

Zhao chuckled darkly. Blood was coating my hands. Oh Agni, I was really going to die. During my life, I'd nearly died before. But I'd always been saved….by Katara. She'd believed me about not killing her father and risked her life to save me. She went looking for me even when I acted like a prick. But when I'd tried to save her, I 'd gotten myself killed and the Avatar captured. Another reason why I was no good for her. The world was spinning. Dimly I could hear Ty Lee's yells as I was dragged off the ship and tossed into the water. The pain was becoming unbearable. Staggering to my feet, I tried to go after the ship, but fell into the water. Blood spiraled out of my wound. So this was how it felt to die. I'd failed. I'd failed Aang, Uncle Iroh and my friends, and the world. Most importantly, I'd failed Katara.

**AN- Hi people! So, I just saw the series finale! I knew that Zutara wasn't going to happen, so I was considering not watching the show. But then I thought, no, you're a big girl, so I watched. There was part of me that kept hoping for Zutara, but nooo. I wasn't going to give up until Mai and Zuko kissed or Aang and Katara. But my hope was slowly diminishing. I have to admit, that scene in the cave from Ember Island Players, I wish that was what happened on the show. My little brother forced me to look at Aang and Katara, but I shut my eyes before the kiss. Oh well. I have fan fiction to look forward to, and the finale inspired me to write more Zutara. **

**Oh yeah. For all you Zutarians, how did you get started on this ship? I remember when I first started watching Avatar I was a Kataanger. It was just so obvious and Zuko was the bad guy. That and Katara was the only girl he knew and I don't really like OC's very much. I remember during the first finale, when Katara and Aang hugged, I wanted them to kiss. I was so mad at Momo for ruining the moment. Then in season two, during the cave scene, I got to thinking about Zutara. I'd been browsing fan fictions and without knowing why I clicked on Zutara. So I started thinking about the ship .I was mad when Aang interrupted the Zutara scene. When that was over I had more time to read Zutara fan fiction and fall in love with the pairing. What about you guys? Oh and here's a line I love. **

"**Fire and water may seem like they're enemies, but they are really very passionate lovers." Something along those lines. It just stuck with me. Isn't it so full of Zutara goodness?**


	12. La

Katara's Point of View

My head was throbbing and there was a dull pain in my side. Opening my eyes I looked down to see a burn mark on it. Massaging my temples I blinked to adjust my eyes. Soon enough I could see my hand in front of my face. I reached forward, only to encounter bars. Oh no. The last thing I remembered was being attacked by Fire Nation soldiers. They must have captured me.

My heart was pounding and bile was rising in my throat. Gulping, I forced it down. Panic would serve no one. I had to stay calm and escape. But that was easier said than done. Just being here brought back so many memories- the raid, my running around trying to find my family, the screams, the beatings….without knowing it I started sobbing. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't! I couldn't go back to being a slave again. Tears rolled down my face and my fingernails clutched my arms. Gulping, I tried to quiet down. If the soldiers heard me sobbing I'd be done for.

"Katara, is that you?" a voice whispered. Hearing the voice I jumped, prepared to defend myself against the Fire Nation soldiers. But then logic caught up to me; the soldiers didn't know my name. "Who's there?" I whispered.

"It's Aang," the voice whispered. My heart leaped. Aang was here! For a brief second I felt glad that I had the company, then I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking? Aang being here was a disaster. Who knows what the Fire Nation would do to him? I had to get him out of here!

"Are the others here, Aang?" I whispered.

"No, just me. You were being held for ransom, Katara." For some reason I found this insulting. Was I not a threat or something? Never mind the fact that I'm the only water bender in my village and kicked Zuko's ass in a fight, I'm just good for ransom. Pushing aside the feelings, I urged Aang to continue. "The plan was to trade me for you. We were going to rescue you, but I was too anxious and went myself. Zuko followed me, but we were ambushed. This girl Ty Lee did something to me and then I couldn't move."

"And Zuko? Is he here?" Even though I couldn't see Aang, I heard the hesitation in his voice. I could practically see the downcast look on his face. My stomach plummeted. No. It couldn't be. "Katara….there was a girl….Mai. Azula ordered her to kill Zuko." No. It couldn't be. Zuko could not be dead. Not after we started dating. Not when our last words were fighting words. I refused to accept it.

"But Mai didn't stab him." Yes! I knew it! Zuko was alive! He'd probably escaped and was planning to rescue us. Aang was still talking. "Mai didn't stab Zuko, but Zhao did." It was as though I'd been doused in cold water. Zhao had stabbed Zuko. There was no way he'd hold back. Zuko was dead. My boyfriend was dead. Numbly, I sank to the floor. The world spun around me but I made no effort to stop it. Aang's words echoed in my head. Zhao had stabbed Zuko. Little sobbing noises issued forth from me.

"Katara, it's okay. Maybe Zhao didn't kill Zuko. Maybe he just wounded him. I'm sure he'll be okay."

"No, he won't!" I yelled, banging on the wall. "He's dead! Dead, dead, dead! I'd never see Zuko again. We'd just found happiness with each other and then it was snatched away from us. The memories of our last moments replayed over and over again. I'd been angry and frustrated at Zuko when I'd left. And now…

No. Maybe Zuko wasn't dead. I'd thought my family was and it turned out Sokka was alive. I had to keep hoping. Assuming the worst wasn't going to help me. But was assuming the best going to help me? Maybe I was just lucky with Sokka. I couldn't hope that Zuko was alive, at least not now. I couldn't let myself wallow in self-pity. Aang and I were in danger. This wasn't the time to feel sorry for myself. There were more important things to be taken care of. My feelings had to be put aside. Sniffling, I wiped my eyes and turned towards Aang's voice. "We're going to escape, Aang," I whispered.

"How?" he asked. I could hear the hope in his voice. I couldn't let him know that I was scared. I had to be strong; I was the older one. It was my job to look after Aang. "I'll figure something out," I assured him. Aang fell silent and I took the moment to wipe away the tears that where still trickling down my face. I had to be strong.

"Katara? It's okay to cry," Aang told me. Shocked, I looked at him. What did he know? Did he lose someone he'd loved? Okay, fine. That was a dumb question- all of the air benders were gone. But I wasn't going to cry. Aang needed me; this wasn't the time for tears. I had to be strong.

Let's see, the air was dry and there was no water. Had I expected it to be different? Aang was probably restrained, and the cells were metal. "Aang, can you bend metal?" I asked.

"No." Damn it. Okay, don't get discouraged. He was the Avatar. I was pretty sure he could burst out of the cell. Then we just had to escape a dozen Fire Nation soldiers and head back to the others. But what if the soldiers followed us? I was willing to bet that they would. If they did, I'd lead them to the others and get them ambushed. We couldn't go back to the others. It was too risky.

_Hello, they're benders and warriors! I think they can take care of themselves. _

**Yes, but suppose the Fire Nation chases me and Aang? Suppose I lead them to the others?**

_I'm sure that benders and a warrior could handle themselves. Besides, they've got Appa. He can be used for a quick escape._

**I just don't want anyone to get hurt.**

_The others wouldn't want you to deal with this alone, and you can't. They'd want you and Aang to come back to them. Do you have any idea how worried they'd be when you and Aang don't show up? They'll probably think that you guys have been taken too far away to chase or dead! Do you want that on your conscience? And even though you're a great water bender, do you think you'd be able to take care of Aang all by yourself?_

Well, my conscience's logic squashed that plan. Okay, so Aang and I would escape and then we'd head back to the others. But how were we going to do it? As if in answer to my question, a voice called, "Katara? It's Ty Lee." Azula's friend. What did she want? Tensing, I glared at her. My eyes had adjusted enough for me to make out her features. She looked worried. Worried about me? No, that was impossible. Ty Lee was Azula's friend. No friend of Azula's would be worried about someone like me.

"What do you want?"

"Look, Katara, I know we don't exactly come from the same world…"

I laughed humorlessly. "What do you want?"

Ty Lee hesitated and then took a deep breath. "Azula's my best friend. But there were times when I didn't agree with what she was doing."

"Why didn't you do anything about it?" Ty Lee's gaze was full of despair and helplessness. "She's my best friend! We grew up together. Besides, you know what she's like when she wants her way. She threatened to kill my entire family. When I was doing my circus act she had the net set on fire. I could've died!"

"You joined the circus?"

"I wanted to get away from the palace life. Mai's Mai and Azula's power hungry. She banishes about forty people a day just because they don't arrive precisely when she wants or something like that. The palace is a disaster; we barely have enough food. The prisoners are all sick and there's a fight everyday. I wanted a simpler life, so I left to join the circus."

Even though she was Azula's friend, I couldn't help feeling pity for Ty Lee. Being Azula's friend might not make you the bad guy like I'd assumed. Feeling rather guilty, I pressed Ty Lee to continue her story. "It was wonderful at the circus. The people were so amazing and I had so much fun! I really enjoyed bringing happiness to people during war. And people actually saw me as me. As an individual. Not one of the identical sisters, not Azula's best friend, as me."

"So you're saying you never liked any of this?" I asked, hoping that Ty Lee would join us. It was short notice and a little too much to hope for, but her skills would be invaluable.

Ty Lee shook her head sadly. "No, I never liked any of Azula's schemes. I mean, if you're friends with her you either accept it or be punished, and then there's still the risk of you being punished. I was fine when it was harmless pranks like trying to set Mai and Zuko up, but when she got to the plan about Ozai….." Here Ty Lee broke into sobs. Frightened, I watched her. I'd never seen her so upset. Her body was shaking and her braid was bouncing up and down as she shook. I reached out to pat her on the arm. "Ty Lee, it's okay. What happened?"

Wordlessly she shook her head. "I can't tell you! I knew it was wrong, but I went along with it anyway! I'm a horrible person and a coward!"

"No, you're not!" I assured her. "You were scared of Azula. I don't blame you."

"I should've done something! I knew it was wrong and I went ahead with it anyway. I always let Azula influence me anyway. But now.."

"What happened with Ozai?" I demanded. My heart was thudding painfully in my chest. I had a feeling that Zuko didn't kill Ozai and that there was treachery involved. "Was it Azula? Did she kill Ozai?"

Ty Lee shook her head helplessly and started hiccupping. "Azula's power-hungry," she wailed. "She wanted the Fire Nation all to herself!"

"So she killed Ozai and framed Zuko?" Ty Lee nodded. Disgust and pity flowed through me. Disgust that Ty Lee could go along with a heinous act like that and pity for the shaking girl in front of me. Azula was a controlling person. Just because some people were strong enough to stand up to her doesn't mean that others are. Then disgust for Azula flowed through me. It was though I was being consumed in it. I'd always hated that bitch, but now…she'd murdered her own father and framed her brother! There were absolutely no words to describe how awful Azula was. Clenching my fists in midair, I imagined that it was Azula's scrawny neck I was wringing.

"So are you going to join us, Ty Lee?" I asked, praying that she'd say yes. To my disappointment, she shook her head no. "After what I did, I wouldn't feel comfortable. And I'm still scared of Azula."

"What are you saying?" Was it possible that Ty Lee didn't tell us that story in order to say she was deserting Azula?

"I'm not as strong as you guys right now. Maybe I will be one day. I want my life to go back to the way it was, before Azula. I want to go back to the circus and see my family without worrying that I'll be killed on a whim. And I'm worried about Mai. Zhao was furious when she didn't kill Zuko and attacked her. I had to stop soldiers from rushing her. There's no telling what Zhao might do to her. And when Azula finds out…I can't leave her alone to deal with that."

"Are you going to help us?"

"I am. I'll steal the keys and let you out tonight. I can attack some of the soldiers but I doubt I can restrain all of them. You and Aang will have to make a dash for it. I'm sorry that's all I can do."

I patted her arm reassuringly. "That's plenty. I know what a big risk you're taking and I really appreciate it. It's never too late to change. Remember that." A smile lit up Ty Lee's face and I grinned in response. Seeing the happy girl cry was just scary and depressing. "Tonight. Be ready." Aang and I nodded as Ty Lee hurried away. A new respect for her filled me. I was still disgusted about the Ozai part and how easily influenced she was by Azula, but at least she was attempting to break free. That had to be worth something, right?

Zuko's Point of View

I wanted to die. Fine, I was dying, but I wanted to die quicker. The pain was excruciating; it felt as though fire was eating me alive. Part of me wanted the others to find me, but my pride refused. If they did I'd be yelled at, which I deserved. There was no way I'd put up with their righteous yelling. I'd failed Aang, the world, and Katara. There was nothing for me to do now. I just wanted to die so the pain could be over.

"There he is!" a girl's voice shouted. My heart leapt! Katara! Suddenly newfound strength coursed through me and I struggled to stand up. But it was only Toph. My strength fading away, I flopped back down on the bank. I'd managed to crawl there after the ship had left. Great. Now I was going to get the scolding of a lifetime.

"Zuko, Zuko!" Uncle Iroh's voice was frantic as he hurried towards me. Good old uncle. He was always by my side. I regretted not realizing how great he was sooner. Oh well, at least I'd get to die by him. I wonder if being stabbed is considered an honorable death. Well, maybe it is, but I was dying of a stab wound inflicted on me during an ambush that I should have sensed.

"Zuko, are you okay?" Uncle Iroh demanded. If I'd had the energy I'd roll my eyes. No, I'm fine, Uncle. I haven't just been stabbed or anything.

"He's been stabbed!" Sokka yelled. Once again, if I could I would roll my eyes. I would assume that much was obvious.

"Zuko, let me see!" Uncle Iroh urged, tugging at my hands. Reluctantly I allowed him to tug my hands away. Blood poured from the wound and Uncle's eyes widened. "We need to save him!" he shouted. Why? I wasn't worth saving.

"Why? He's not worth saving!" Sokka yelled. Freaky.

"He is my nephew!" Uncle Iroh thundered. I'd never seen Uncle so angry before.

Sokka crossed his arms stubbornly and continued muttering. When Toph chucked a rock at him he stopped but continued glaring at me. Toph and Uncle rinsed out the wound and bound it using bandages and herbs. Apparently the wound wasn't fatal, much to Sokka's displeasure. In a while I was leaning against a tree and sipping some tea that was supposed to help me. The wound was deep, but it wasn't fatal. Hearing that made me embarrassed that I'd basically just given up on life and wallowed in self pity. I was grateful that I was alive, but that would mean dealing with what had happened.

_Oh no. You are not running away from your problems. You screwed up, now you're going to face it._

**Fine.**

_Aren't you going to argue?_

**No, you're right. And I don't feel like arguing now.**

_You're no fun when you're submissive. _

Apparently all I had to do was agree with my conscience and it would leave me alone. What a useful discovery. My brief joy was short-lived as Sokka exploded at me. "You are the biggest idiot on the planet!"

"Now, Sokka…" Uncle Iroh started, but Sokka carried on. "First you get my sister captured!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"If you hadn't been such an ass to her she wouldn't have run off." Wow, Sokka just loved rubbing my past mistakes in my face.

"You don't know that for sure!"

"And then you got Aang captured! You should've waited for us, but no. You had to be an irresponsible idiot and let Aang go into an ambush!"

"It was his idea!" I protested. My weak protested echoed in my head, taunting me.

"Bull!" Sokka yelled. "You're older than Aang, you should know better. You knew it was stupid to let him go, and instead of stopping him or waking us you went with him! Then you get stabbed so we have to waste time patching you up instead of chasing my sister and Aang!" Sokka's words hit home; I was a bigger idiot than I'd thought. First I'd driven Katara away and caused her to be captured. Then against my better judgment I'd allowed Aang to go confront the soldiers, even though I knew we were outnumbered. Then I'd gotten stabbed and held up everyone. No wonder Sokka hated me. I was useless.

It was as if Sokka could sense my thoughts. "Oh no!" he yelled. "You are not feeling sorry for yourself! You messed up, now you are going to face it like a man!"

"Snoozles is right!" Toph yelled. "Man up!" I was being yelled at by a peasant and a little blind girl. The sad part was, they made sense. I'd messed up, but I couldn't wallow in self pity. It was time I started facing things like a man.

"What are we going to do now?"

"We're going to go rescue Katara and Aang," Sokka told me.

"What am I going to do?"

"You're hurt. You should stay here with me until they get back," Uncle Iroh told me.

"Forget it!" I yelled, struggling to my feet.

"Zuko, you can barely move!" Uncle Iroh protested.

"Yeah, you would be no use to us!" Toph protested.

"I'm going!" I roared. Pain shot through my body, but I ignored it. There was no way I'd be stopped.

"Zuko, it's really best if you stay here."

"I won't stay! I messed up, and I'm going to fix it. Katara's my girlfriend and the only girl I've ever loved. You have no right to stop me." Fire exploded around me as my fists clenched. No one would stop me. I didn't care if I had to fight all of them, I was going to get Katara and Aang back. Toph rolled her eyes and sighed, "It's no use arguing with him. You know how stubborn Scarface can get. As long as he stays out of the way it should be fine."

Elated, I turned to smile at Toph, but then I remembered she couldn't see it. I settled for patting her on the head awkwardly. Growling, she batted my hand away and snapped, "Don't make me regret this, Scarface!" Intimidated, I nodded, hoping Toph would be able to sense my movement. I was seated on a comfortable spot on Appa and we took off.

Katara's Point of View

My heart was beating so fast I thought it would leapt out of my body. There were so many things that could go wrong with this plan. Ty Lee could betray us. Someone could've overheard the plan. Aang and I could be killed. No, Katara. You have to be hopeful and trust that things will be fine. Since when was I pessimistic? Huh. Zuko must be rubbing off on me. Just thinking that name caused pain to pierce my heart. He was dead. No. Until I saw Zuko's cold, dead body, I wouldn't believe it.

"Katara, you should rest now," Aang advised. I nodded but I was too anxious to sleep. Staring at the ceiling I listened to the water. Once again I was captured and on a ship. But this time I wasn't a helpless little girl. I had people to protect; I had no time to be scared. "La," I whispered, hoping the water spirit would hear me, "it's Katara. I know you probably don't know who I am but I'm a water bender. I'm traveling with the Avatar and we've been captured. I need your help when we escape. Please help us." After my request to La I rolled over, trying to sleep. But I couldn't so I just stared at the wall. I hoped that time would magically speed up and Aang and I would be safe with the others.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. I was pressed up against the cell door, ready to make a run for it at the very second Ty Lee came. Aang had taken up a similar position. When the time came we would be ready.

My body tensed as I heard a yell. That had to be Ty Lee. Leaping to my feet I gripped the cell door as Ty Lee tore into the room. "Hurry!" I urged. Ty Lee's hands fumbled as she jammed the key into the hole. A dozen Fire Nation guards poured in the room. Frantically I searched my cell for a weapon. There was a click and my door flew open. Ty Lee moved away, using her pressure point technique to paralyze the guards. I snatched the keys from where I'd dropped them and released Aang. "Come on!" I yelled.

Aang encased us in an air bubble and we were zooming away. "Good luck!" Ty Lee shouted, waving. I hoped she'd be okay. Aang and I burst onto the deck. The Fire Nation soldiers attacked, sending fire blast after fire blast. Aang dodged them as best as he could. He'd go up and then suddenly he'd swoop down. Once in a while he would perform a spin. Every time he dodged a soldier he'd stick his tongue out. "Nyah, nyah! Can't catch me!" he taunted.

Dizzyness threatening to overcome me, I slapped Aang on the shoulder. "Aang, what are you doing? We have to leave!"

"Oh, right!" But while Aang was distracted, soldiers ganged up on us, causing us to fall. Before we knew what was happening we were surrounded. Aang managed to knock away some of the guards with an air blast. The others were knocked away with a well-placed water whip. I made a whipping motion and the whip swung around, knocking out even more soldiers. Even better, my water whip extinguished their fire.

Allowing the water to coat my arms like tentacles, I battled my way through the soldiers. Nothing would stop me. I was in my natural element, and this time I was using it to my advantage. Aang was right beside me, whacking random soldiers with his staff. "Aang, we're clearing a path. Get ready to-" But before I could finish that sentence, Aang cried out. He toppled to the ground, clutching the back of his head. Quickly I snatched Aang and placed him behind me. As we were being pressed in on all sides I hissed, "Aang, get out of here. I'll hold them off."

"But what about you?" he protested.

"It's more important that you get away! Go! Now!" I faced the soldiers, knocking a few of them away with well placed water whip. A fist whipped from the side and smashed into my head. As I fell I clawed at my attacker. When I landed on the ground I could feel kicks being aimed at my body. My ribs felt as though they would break. Ignoring the pain as best as I could I jumped up, kicking and punching wildly. It looked like I would be captured. As if in response a fireball slammed into me. Groaning I rose to my feet and aimed water balls at the soldiers. Aang was gone. Good. I'd done my job and protected him.

Now I was cornered. There was no way I would be able to escape. "Help me, La," I prayed. Of course I didn't exactly expect him to answer, but he did.

_You wish for my help, water bender?_

**Yes, I do.**

_Very well. _

Then I blanked out.

Zuko's Point of View

We were nearing the ship; I could see it in the distance. As we approached I thought I could hear the sounds of yelling. The others tensed, preparing for battle. "Look!" yelled Uncle Iroh. Following his finger I saw what he was pointing at. The river, which had been going at a medium pace, sped up. Huge waves rose and crashed. The ship was swept from side to side as the waves hit. Spray buffeted us as Appa swooped down so we could land.

With a warrior's cry Sokka jumped from Appa onto the ship. Immediately he hurled his boomerang, knocking out about two guards. Before the boomerang came back to him he grabbed a soldier and punched him in the face. Yelling like a demon I hurled fire blasts at the soldiers, sending them flying. My foot slipped on the deck and a wave crashed into me. I slipped and toppled to the ground, leaving me helpless. Before I could defend myself from the soldiers they were blasted away with water. Confused I scrambled to my feet and looked over the rail. Soldiers were floundering around in the water, yelling as huge waves carried them even further. Before I could do anything I was knocked off my feet by an even bigger wave.

"Guys, help me!" Aang yelled. My jaw dropped as I noticed him floundering in the water. Without thinking I dove into the water, swimming towards him. "Aang, here!" I yelled. Aang clawed his way towards me and grabbed hold. I winced as he made contact with my wound. "Zuko! Are you okay?" he yelled.

"The wound wasn't fatal. What happened?"

Aang slipped away from my grip. I lunged towards him and brought him towards me. "Katara told me to run. I did, but the water…." Once again a huge wave crashed into us, but this time it pulled us under. My grip tightened on Aang; no matter what I couldn't lose him. Water streamed into my nose and mouth. Coughing I spewed out the water and clawed my way to the surface. My wound throbbed as I moved. Aang's eyes were wide as his hand started to slip. Frantically I made hand gestures at him, hoping he'd get the idea and use some amazing Avatar trick.

As I sank deeper the pressure made my ears popped. My hands clawed at my throat, as though that would soothe the burning in it. Aang's fingers gripped my shirt and we were in a bubble. Then we rose to the surface and landed on the ship. "Look there!" Aang yelled. I looked to see Katara standing near the railing. Her eyes were glowing and her hair whipped around her. Water sprayed all around her and soldiers were rushing towards her, but she was oblivious. As the soldiers neared Katara's arm swung out, causing a huge water whip to blast the soldiers away.

"Katara!" I yelled. I moved away from Aang and rushed towards Katara . But as I neared Katara I was blasted back. Clutching my wound I stumbled towards her. "Katara, snap out of it!" I yelled. But Katara didn't hear me. The waves continued to rock the ship. The others were busy fighting the soldiers; I could hear their yells. "Katara, please, stop!" I pleaded. "This isn't you!"

Katara's eyes made contact with mine, but they weren't the same compassionate eyes. It was as if she didn't recognize me. Then she spoke, but her voice was different. "I am not Katara."

"Then who are you?" I yelled.

"I am La, the water spirit."

"What are you doing with Katara? Let her go!"

"The girl asked for my help. I am giving it to her."

I moved towards Katara, reaching for her wrist. "La, listen to me! You've helped Katara! Now let her go, your job is done!" An angry hissing noise issued forth from Katara's mouth. "You dare order me?" La hissed.

"Yes! Katara wouldn't like this if she saw what you were doing!"

"You know the girl well, then?"

"Yes! Now let her go before I hurt you!" A high laughing sound split the air. Katara- well La- was doubled over with mirth. "You actually think that you, a little wounded boy, can defeat the water spirit?"

Well, when La put it that way the chances of my defeating him were slim, but I was going to try. I lunged towards Katara, tackling to the ground. My aim was to scare La into leaving her body, but he only laughed. Before I knew what was happening I was blasted back. "La! Let her go! Possess me instead!" I yelled. Even though my wound was throbbing I crawled towards Katara. I had to free her. There was no way I was going to lose her again.

Katara's Point of View

I'd blanked out. Vaguely I remembered asking La for help and him agreeing. Now I could see the soldiers floundering in the water and gigantic waves crashing into the ship. Suddenly I sensed an attack behind me. Before I knew what was happening I whipped around, attacking him with a water whip that I'd never be able to use. "La, stop!" I pleaded. "It's over!"

_You do not wish my help anymore, water bender?_

"No, thank you! My friends are here and the soldiers aren't attacking! Let me go!"

_You do not wish to make them suffer for what they have done_?

Well, they had ruined my life. They'd hurt me, but I didn't hold a grudge against them. Okay, I held a grudge against Zhao, but that was different. Yes, Zhao. He'd taken Zuko away from me. He had to suffer. I was aware of the water becoming even more dangerous and water tentacles waving from my body, but I didn't care. All I cared about was finding Zhao so that I could see him suffer.

"Katara!" a voice yelled. It sounded kind of familiar, but I didn't have time for such interruptions. I had to get revenge. Revenge for what Zhao had done.

_Look, it's that boy again._

I turned and saw that Zuko was crawling towards me. "Katara," he whispered. "Please snap out of it." But that was impossible. Zuko was dead. Zhao had stabbed him. But I'd never seen his body and I was pretty lucky…no. It was too much to hope for. I'd been lucky once, there was no way I'd be lucky again. It was an illusion; it had to be.

"Katara, it's me, Zuko. Please, snap out of it. I love you."

"Liar!" I yelled, using a water whip to knock him away. "You're dead! Zhao stabbed you!"

"No, I'm alive! The wound wasn't fatal!"

Wasn't fatal….the wound wasn't fatal. So Zuko was…. I could feel La slipping away from me. _My work is done here. We shall meet again, water bender. _

With those final words, La was gone. Crying I collapsed onto the deck. Zuko's arms were around me swiftly, hugging me close. "Katara, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't - I shouldn't have.." Zuko was mumbling incoherent things in my hair. Still crying I pressed my head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He was alive. Once again I had been lucky.

"Zuko, I can't believe it! I thought you were…" hiccupping I turned away, not wanting Zuko to see my tears. He grabbed me gently and turned me towards him. "Katara, it's okay. I'm right here."

"I thought you had died! When Aang told me Zhao stabbed you and then I didn't think I'd be lucky like I was with Sokka.. And- and-" Zuko held me even tighter and stroked my hair. "It's alright, Katara. I'm here now." Hiccupping slightly, I calmed down. Zuko was here. We were okay. Everything was fine. Zuko was here with me. As if to reassure myself of that fact I cuddled even closer to him.

"Where's the wound?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Hmmmm?" he rumbled, still stroking my hair. I pulled away from him and started examining his body, searching for the wound. Zuko grabbed my hands and guided it to the wound. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I heard water benders are blessed with healing powers. I don't know if I have it but…." I moved my hands in front of the wound, praying that it would work. To my surprise, it did. Delight filled me. "Zuko, it worked!" I cried. Zuko laughed and hugged me back.

"Well, I see it's a happy ending!" Uncle Iroh cried, coming over. When he saw Zuko his eyes widened. "You're okay! What happened to your wound?"

"Katara healed it," Zuko explained.

Uncle Iroh's eyes widened and he hugged me. "Thank you!" he cried.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled. He tackled me in a giant bear hug. Laughing, I hugged right back. "Are you okay?" he demanded.

"Yes I'm fine," I replied.

"Well then if everyone's fine, can we get out of here?" Toph demanded.

Iroh laughed and nodded. As we mounted Appa, La's words echoed in my head. He said we'd meet again. Did that mean he would possess me again? Remembering what had happened I shuddered. I'd caused huge tidal waves and attacks that no water bender like me could've done. I could've killed the others. Suppose I did? Suppose La possessed me when I wasn't aware of it and I murdered the others. They weren't safe with me; I had to leave them. "Let me down!" I yelled.

"Why, are you hurt?" Sokka demanded.

"No, I'm fine. But I have to leave you guys. It isn't safe!"

"What are you talking about, Katara?" asked Aang.

"I'm dangerous. La possessed me when I asked him for help. Did you see what I did? I could've killed you all! And then he said we would meet again! He could possess me and-" By this time I was in full- fledged hysteria. I probably would have leapt off Appa if Zuko hadn't grabbed me.

"Katara, forget it! We are not leaving you."

"But I'm dangerous!" I yelled, thrashing in his grip.

"So am I!" he yelled back.

"It's different!" he yelled.

"It is NOT! You're just a bad-tempered prince! You've never done what I just did!"

"That doesn't matter! I'm not going to let you deal with this by yourself!"

"You don't understand!" I wailed.

_No, I think you don't understand._

**What are you talking about?**

_They're your friends. Do you honestly think that they'd let you face this alone?_

**No, but they have to! I nearly killed them, I don't want it to happen again.**

_Tell me, if they were in your position would you let them face what you're going through alone?_

**Of course not! They're my friends, I wouldn't abandon them because of something like that. It would be when they need me the most. **

_So why can't the others do the same for you?_

**It's different!**

_How? You wouldn't abandon them, what makes you think they'd abandon you?_

_Well, I-_

**It seems rather hypocritical to me. You would stick by your friends but you won't allow them to stick by you.**

_I am not being a hypocrite! I don't want them to get hurt! Why can't you understand?_

**Why can't you understand that the people you care about also care about you? Why can't you allow them to take care of you?**

_The thing is-_

**Even the caretaker has to be cared for, sometimes. You have your friends and they're willing to stick by you. Don't be an idiot and throw that away.**

I looked at my friends. I'd take care of every one of them no matter what. What's to say they wouldn't take care of me? Maybe my conscience was right and I should allow them to take care of me instead of taking care of them. There were times when I needed to be taken care of. "You guys will really help me?" I asked.

There was a chorus of yeses and nods. Overwhelmed at their support I leaned back against Zuko, wiping away the tears that fell down my cheek. My friends would help me no matter what. As we flew on, I started to drift to sleep. It had been a long day and I was exhausted. As my eyes were closing a thought dawned on me. What had happened to Ty Lee? She'd helped me and Aang. Then my eyes flew wide open. Ty Lee had said Mai was being executed for treason, and after she'd helped us, I was willing to bet she was in trouble too. I'd never been fond of the two girls, although when Mai spared Zuko's life and Ty Lee helped us my opinion of them started to change. Maybe there was hope for them and they would turn to our side. Of course I didn't expect them to do it right away, but there was hope. Then it hit me. Mai and probably Ty Lee were going to be executed for treason. They were going to die!

Lunging forward I crawled towards Aang, trying to get the reins.

"Katara, what are you doing?" he yelled, moving away from me.

"It's Ty Lee and Mai!" I had to save them. There was no way I'd let the girls die, not after what they'd done for us. Besides, if it was in my power to save someone and I didn't do anything I would never forgive myself.

"What about them?" Sokka yelled, dragging me back. I bit his arm and lunged for the rein again. "Ty Lee let me and Aang out. She told me Mai is being executed for treason when they get back to the Fire Nation and after what she did, I'm willing to bet she will be too!"

"So, they helped you guys?" Sokka asked.

"Yes!" I yelled, frustrated that they didn't understand. "Don't you understand? Mai and Ty Lee helped us, now they're going to die! We have to save them!"


	13. Rescue and Confrontation

-1

Katara's Point of View

This was terrible. How could I have forgotten that Mai and Ty Lee were in danger? Was I that selfish that I would forget about them? Ty Lee had helped me and Mai had spared Zuko. We owed them, and now they were in danger. "Katara, are you sure?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, I'm positive!" I snapped. This wasn't the time for stupid questions, it was the time for rescuing.

"But Katara, we're exhausted. Do we have to?" Sokka whined. Sokka made sense; we were exhausted. If we were to mount a rescue attempt right now, then we'd probably kneel over from exhaustion. Since Mai and Ty Lee were Azula's best friends I was pretty sure that she'd have them publicly killed to teach the Fire Nation a lesson. That meant that we had a few months, or weeks to rescue the girls.

"Yes, we have to," I told him.

"But they're Fire Nation!" Sokka whined. "It's bad enough I have to deal with Zuko; there's no way I'm traveling with more Fire Nation people!"

I rolled my eyes at my brother's childishness. "We're going to help them. What part of they helped us do you not understand? We can't let them die just because they helped us!"

"But they're Azula's best friends!" Zuko yelled, as though they should be punished for that.

"I know that, but are you honestly going to let them die because they are?" Zuko hesitated. "Katara, I don't know. Suppose it's a trap?"

"Suppose it's not and they really need our help?" I countered. "Look, I'm not asking you to be friends with them, like them, or anything. I'm just asking you to do the right thing."

Zuko turned away. "I don't know. They're Azula's best friends and they could be trapping us. For all you know they could be banking on your- your-" Zuko broke off, trying to find the right words. "My what?" I growled dangerously.

"Your naivety!" Zuko exploded. My fists clenched as I glared at Zuko. So I was naïve? Just because I wanted to believe that people were had some good in them that made me naïve? The ungrateful bastard; I had trusted him and he throws my trust back in my face.

Zuko was still going on- "I mean, look at Jet!" The blood rushed to my head as I glared at Zuko. How dared Zuko use that against me? It was a mistake! He was handsome and charming… and I got in over my head. That didn't mean I'd lose faith in the entire world. Besides, Zuko didn't see Ty Lee breaking down and sobbing. He didn't see that she was terrified of Azula, but she was willing to help us and her friend.

"Jet was a mistake, Zuko," I growled. "Mai and Ty Lee need me. And I will never turn my back on people who need me!" I yelled. I didn't care if no one was with me; I was not going to let Mai and Ty Lee die. No matter what I would rescue them.

"I think we should rescue them," Aang broke in. "You didn't see Ty Lee sobbing and she helped me and Katara escape. And Mai spared your life, Zuko. Every life has value." I shot a grateful grin in Aang's direction. "You'll really help me?" I squealed. Aang nodded and I hugged him. Uncle Iroh looked towards me. "I agree. We will rescue Mai and Ty Lee. For now, we will get a good night's rest."

"Do we have to?" Sokka and Zuko whined in unison. Before I could yell at them Toph broke in. "Yes, you do! I can't believe how childish you guys are being! Those girls helped you! Just because they're Fire Nation doesn't mean that their lives don't mean anything! Katara isn't asking you to be friends with them- just to save them! Once you save them you can be on your merry way!"

"But- but- but!"

"Quiet!" Toph yelled. "We are going to rescue Mai and Ty Lee and you guys aren't going to say one word about it! Understand!" Zuko and Sokka could only nod dumbly as they scooted away from Toph. Smirking in a satisfied way, Toph curled up in a ball to sleep. I giggled that a little blind girl could make the Prince of the Fire Nation and a warrior tremble.

Zuko's Point of View

Stupid Katara. We'd just gotten back from a rescue mission and now Katara wanted to go off on another one. When would she see that she didn't need to rescue everybody? People could take care of themselves. Besides, they were my sister's best friends. Why should we rescue them? They wouldn't rescue us.

_Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?_

**Oh, great spirits. Not now.**

_Too bad. How can you be so selfish? Just because they're your sister's best friends you're going to let them die? Are their lives worth less just because they're best friends with your sister?_

**No, but they're friends with AZULA!**

_And that's a crime?  
_

**No, but why should I trust my sister's best friends?**

_Maybe because they might be good people. Just because they're friends with an awful bitch doesn't make them bad people!_

**Are you trying to play them off as innocent victims?**

_No, I'm trying to say that you can't not save them just because they are best friends with your sister. Katara was kind to you when you were a royal prick._

**But I wasn't dangerous.**

_That's not what you were saying a few days ago. Katara doesn't deserve a guy like me- I'm too dangerous. With my temper who knows what I'll do if she gets me mad. _

**That's completely different!**

_I don't think it is. You're prejudiced! You're just like the rest of your family!_

**Don't you dare compare me to them!  
**

_Why not? You're refusing to help someone just because they're friends with your sister. That's got to be one of the stupidest reasons not to help someone. And we both know that your sister and father punished people for dumb reasons._

**I'm nothing like them! I'm not punishing innocent people!**

_Oh, really? Then what do you call refusing to rescue two girls who helped you just because they're friends with your sister?_

**I don't want anything to do with them! Ty Lee is too happy and Mai…I don't want to face her!**

_You are such a baby! No one says you have to like them or travel with them, just get them away from the Fire Nation. That's all you have to do._

**But suppose it's a trap?**

_Would you quit being so paranoid? Why don't you trust Katara's judgment? Not everyone is out to get you._

**But what if her judgment is wrong and she gets hurt like last time?**

_Just because someone's judgment is wrong sometimes doesn't mean it always is. You need to learn to trust people._

**Maybe.**

_You know how you always go on about regaining your honor? It's funny that when a real chance to regain your honor comes you don't take it._

**What are you talking about?**

_You think that capturing the Avatar will regain your honor. How is capturing a little kid and taking him to the Fire Nation to be killed or held hostage honorable? It's rotten._

**I don't think like that anymore.**

_Really? Then you'll know that saving people would be the HONORABLE thing to do, especially if you're not fond of them._

**And if we save them I won't have to be friends with them?**

_No. Just think, Katara did the same thing for you. She didn't have any reason to save you- you and her weren't friends or even aquaintances. Hell, you treated her like shit. But she still saved you._

**That was for Uncle Iroh.**

_She would have saved you even if she wasn't friends with Iroh. Saving them could be a good thing. If Katara hadn't saved you, you'd be dead. Or you'd still be slaving after your sister. And now you have a girlfriend._

**Are you saying Mai and Ty Lee could date me?**

_After the hell I went through to get you and Katara together? Forget it. But maybe you'll have allies. _

**It's just saving two girls. That's all. **

_And if we save them, that's it, right?_

**Yes.**

_I don't like this._

**But you'll do it?**

_Do I have a choice?_

**Not really.**

_Fine._

Well, it looked like I was going to rescue Mai and Ty Lee. That was it; I would not travel with them, or befriend them. Katara couldn't force me to do so. It was Mai I was worried about seeing. Breaking up had never been my strong point; I couldn't handle crying girls. Facing a girl I'd dumped was one of my worst nightmares. Suppose Mai cried or she couldn't let go of the past. Would she expect a favor after she'd spared my life? Calm down. I just had to save them and I'd never see the two girls again.

Appa landed in a comfortable spot and we all slid off him. I barely had time to sit down before I was fast asleep and Katara was curled up next to me. Suppose Mai wanted me back? I did dump her, but sometimes girls didn't understand that a relationship had ended. Suppose Mai thought that her sparing my life could be used as leverage? Suppose she hurt Katara?

Alarmed by the thought, I turned to Katara who was sleeping peacefully. My arms tightened around her protectively. Mai would not hurt Katara. She wouldn't. I barely slept all night. My eyes would close, and then flicker open again. Every time I closed my eyes I was afraid Mai would magically appear and attack Katara. I tried to sleep with one eye open, but I could only do that for a couple of seconds. Eventually I drifted off to sleep. My dreams were a mess that I couldn't distinguish, although I had the feeling I had been dreaming about Mai and Katara.

"Zuko? Come on, wake up." Sleepily I opened my eyes, and then shut them again. Why did I have to get up right now; I was perfectly comfortable.

"Come on, we've got to rescue those two Fire Nation girls," Sokka told me. "Toph!" Before I knew what was happening a rock slammed into me, sending me flying. Angrily I jumped to my feet and glared at Toph, who only smirked. "Let's get this over with," I groaned. I was not looking forward to seeing Mai or battling the Fire Nation.

Katara tugged on my arm and offered me a big smile. "I'm so glad you're helping Zuko. I know you didn't want to. It means a lot to me." Who could resist when Katara smiled at you? Immediately I warmed up to the idea, but only slightly. It was just the fact that I'd have to see my ex that worried me.

"You're welcome," I grunted.

"Hurry up!" Sokka yelled. "We've already wasted enough time!" Katara poked her tongue out at her brother and raced towards Appa. "Yip, yip!" Aang called, and Appa took off. Okay, Zuko, calm down. It's just a rescue mission, nothing else. In a few hours Mai and Ty Lee will hopefully be on their merry way and we can go on to the North Pole.

We found the ship rather quickly. "So, we get in, we get out. Got it?" Sokka demanded. I nodded grimly; that was more than alright with me. A few soldiers were out on deck; no doubt some were injured from last night's battle. Suddenly Appa swooped down and knocked three guards away. Grabbing two in his teeth he sent them flying. Katara launched off Appa and sent a wave of water crashing into the ship. "Zuko! Get Mai and Ty Lee!" she yelled. Briefly I hesitated, reluctant to leave Katara. But I figured she'd be fine; she had the others to take care of her.

Rushing towards where I knew the girls would be held. Soldiers rushed towards me. One hurled a punch at me. I grunted in pain as it made contact with my jaw. Instinctively I aimed a fire attack at him, smiling in satisfaction when he writhed on the floor. Another soldier launched towards me, but I merely ducked. He went sprawling. Grabbing two soldiers I banged their heads together and took off.

Two soldiers were guarding the cells. They were easy enough to take care of. I punched one of them in the gut and threw him a few feet. Wrenching the keys from one of them I hurried to the cells. Mai and Ty Lee were huddled in the very back of them. When Ty Lee saw me, she looked up. Shock was written on her face. "Zuko, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"I'm here to save you," I grunted, unlocking the cell. Ty Lee leapt out and gave me a big hug. Awkwardly I patted her on the back and released Mai. As usual, she was expressionless. "Thanks," she mumbled. See, this is why I broke up with Mai; she has no personality. She never expresses her emotions and I have no idea what she's thinking. I never know if she's mad at me, or happy, or anything.

"Come on!" Ty Lee yelled, pulling my hand. As soon as we got to the deck we were surrounded by soldiers. Ty Lee moved fast; most of them were immobilized in minutes. "Let's go!" I shouted to the others. Katara, who had been battling two soldiers, whirled around at my voice. One soldier took advantage of her distraction and attacked her. Katara toppled to the ground where she lay defenseless. "No!" I shouted, running towards her. I was so focused on finding Katara that I didn't notice the fatal fire attack heading my way.

"Zuko!" Mai shouted. I whirled around just in time to see my attacker. To my surprise, he suddenly got a look of shock on his face and toppled to the ground. Blood poured from his back. When I saw the dagger I understood. "Are you okay?" Mai asked.

"Yeah." We cleared a path to Appa. As I vaulted onto the bison I heard Zhao yell, "Follow them!" Fire missiles were shot out of the ship. Appa roared and wheeled away. "Hang on!" Aang yelled. I barely had time to get a secure grip before Appa took off. My stomach felt as though it had been left behind. I couldn't hear anything due to the wind rushing in my ears. Bile rose in my mouth as Appa performed several loop de loops to throw them off. Eventually we managed to lose them by heading towards another path.

Appa landed and I waited for Mai and Ty Lee to leave. "Thanks, Katara!" Ty Lee exclaimed, hugging her. "If you ever need a friend, you can call me!" Katara smiled and I felt a grudging respect for Ty Lee. Mai nodded once, her face expressionless as usual. "Zuko, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure, talk," I grunted.

"I meant in private," she clarified. I hesitated. Was it really a good idea to talk to my ex alone? Katara nodded at me. "Fine."

"Don't be long," Sokka ordered. Absently I waved my hand in acknowledgement and followed Mai. Once we were out of earshot of the others I growled, "What do you want, Mai?"

"I want you back," she stated simply. Crap. I really should have seen this coming. Why didn't I prepare myself better? Okay, Zuko, you can do this. Just tell Mai you're not interested. I hope she doesn't get upset; I can't deal with upset girls. Don't make eye contact. It's easier to crush a girl's heart when you aren't looking at her. Staring at a rather interesting patch of grass I mumbled, "Mai, we broke up."

"No, you dumped me! In a note no less!" Her voice was rising; it was the first time I'd ever seen her show emotion. Wasn't it ironic that she was showing it when I was trying to dump her? "Look, Mai, I know I hurt you…" I can't believe I was actually spouting that cliché I'm-trying-to-dump-you-but- I-don't-want-to-hurt-you crap.

"Hurt me? Zuko, you ripped my heart out!" Mai yelled. My face flushed in shame. Maybe my method of breaking up with Mai wasn't the best one. How could I expect her to be fine after I just wrote her a note? For crying out loud, I didn't even try to explain things to her. I deserved every ounce of her anger.

"Mai, what I did was terrible. I….I just couldn't face you. The relationship wasn't working and I didn't know how to face you. I didn't want you to get hurt.

Mai let out a derisive laugh.

"Okay, that was stupid. I'm sorry. I was just afraid to face you."

"Then face me now! Look me in the eye and tell me that we're through!"

Reluctantly I turned to Mai. Her eyes were blazing with a strange fire. Funny, she'd never shown this much emotion when we were going out. Maybe if she had….I don't know. "Mai, the relationship wasn't working out. I'm sorry," I said.

"But Zuko, I love you!" Mai pleaded. Don't look at her, don't look at her, don't look at her. You know what? I should be a man and tell Mai the reasons we wouldn't work maturely. "Mai, you don't know me. For as long as I can remember, Azula said you liked me. But I never saw you as anything other than my sister's best friend. But remember when I was worried about my mom and I poured my heart out to you? Did you even attempt to understand? No, you just kissed me and told me to stop worrying. And then, suddenly, we were going out. I don't even know how that started. And I tried to make the relationship work because I knew how much you wanted me. I got you flowers, but you said they were stupid. I tried to be romantic, but you just said stupid girls liked romance. Whenever I tried to talk you, you didn't listen. You were loyal to the Fire Nation and my sister; how could I talk to you about the things troubling me most? And when I was accused of my father's murder, did you even stand by me? No, you left with my sister? Face it, Mai, you're in love with the idea of me."

I can't believe I just said that. Tentatively I turned to look at Mai. She didn't look sad, simply defeated. "There's nothing I can say, is there?"

"No."

Mai sighed and looked away. "Maybe I should have expected it. We're so different, and not in the good opposites attract way. I'd wanted you for so long, when I got you….even when I knew the relationship wasn't working out. You just weren't the kind of boyfriend I thought you'd be. But I kept holding on because I didn't want my dream to suddenly be an unpleasant reality. You're right, Zuko. I was in love with the idea of you."

"I really am sorry it didn't work out. Maybe someday you'll find someone who's right for you."

Mai's lips twitched.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked. "You could come with us." Privately I wasn't sure if this was the best idea, but I felt I should offer out of politeness. Mai shook her head. "I can't. I accept that we can't be together, but seeing you with that water bender, I can't take it. And that bison would get crowded and I don't know if I'm ready to hang out with the Avatar's group. Part of me is still loyal to the Fire Nation."

"You can never go back," I reminded her. "After what you and Ty Lee did, you're traitors."

"I know. It'll be hard. It was my home for so long, and now I might never be able to go back."

"Good luck," I offered lamely. Part of me wanted to offer her a place when I became Firelord, but I wasn't into the habit of making promises I wasn't sure I could keep.

"Thanks. And thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome."

"So, I guess we should head back now," I threw out lamely. Mai nodded and we headed back to the others. My heart felt lighter after the confrontation. Now that Mai understood and accepted how I felt, maybe I could face her the next time I saw her. Sokka was tapping his foot impatiently as we neared. Ty Lee looked back to her cheerful self; in fact she was busy making googly eyes at Sokka. Masking my amusement, I cleared my throat. "We're back."

"What happened?" asked Aang.

"Nothing, but everything's fine. What are you going to do, Ty Lee?" Ty Lee giggled and flipped onto her hands. "I'm going to join the circus again! I heard there's a rumor that there's a traveling circus nearby and they wear masks! It's the perfect disguise!" She grinned and giggled again. At least one of them seemed content with their future. "What about you, Mai?"

She shrugged. "I'll travel with Ty Lee for a while."

"Great!" she cheered. "I'm sure they'll find a place for you!" Mai didn't say anything as she turned to the others. "I owe you my life, and so does Ty Lee. The debt will be repaid."

"There's no need to-" Katara began, but Mai interrupted.

"You saved our lives. We are in your debt and it will be repaid. If a time ever comes when we can repay you, we will. It's a matter of honor and Fire Nation law." Mai was right; according to Fire Nation law, if someone saved your life, that debt had to be repaid. Besides, if someone saved you and a chance came for you to help them, doing so was the right thing to do.

"She's right," Ty Lee chimed in. "I'm sorry we can't help you fight Azula right now. But if there's ever a way we can help you, we will." Iroh nodded graciously and clasped his hands. "Thank you, girls. It was a pleasure seeing you again." Ty Lee hugged Iroh, and then me. Mai shook hands with Uncle Iroh, but she hugged me. I hugged her back, albeit awkwardly.

"Well, we'd better be off!" Sokka exclaimed, extending a hand to help me onto Appa. The bison started to rise as Aang called, "Yip, yip!"

"Bye guys! Thanks for everything!" Ty Lee called, waving wildly. I watched even as we rose up so high they couldn't be seen. Knowing Ty Lee, she was probably still waving. I leaned back, oddly satisfied. Wasn't it weird that something you were dreading didn't turn out to be that bad? Looking back, I couldn't believe I'd been such a baby. I'd helped rescue two girls, and now they were in our debt, not that I cared. Okay, I did. Mai and Ty Lee could be valuable allies. Better yet, I finally confronted Mai like I should have done, and she took it rather well. That ought to be a lesson to me; not all girls are crybabies who'll throw a fit if you try to break up with them.

"Isn't this great?" Sokka crowed. "Mai and Ty Lee are in our debt! We practically own Azula's two best friends!"

"Sokka, that's terrible!" Katara scolded him. "We saved them because it was the right thing to do, not because of a debt!"

"I know that, Katara. But they'll be useful allies, won't they?"

"They will," I agreed. "Mai and Ty Lee are fierce fighters."

"So, it's a happy ending for now!" Uncle Iroh exclaimed happily. I nodded and turned to Katara, wrapping my arms around her. I smiled as she leaned against my chest. "It wasn't so bad, was it?" she murmured.

"No," I agreed. "You were right. I just didn't want to face Mai." Katara angled herself so that she was looking up into my face. "Why not?"

"We used to go out."

"I know that. But you guys broke up."

"Actually I wrote her a note and avoided her. I got thrown into prison, and you know the rest."

"That's disgusting! How could you just leave her with a note? Were you too scared to confront her?"

"Yeah. I thought it would be easier!"

"For all you know, Mai thought the relationship was going fine. And then she finds a note saying it's over."

"Yeah, it was pretty stupid of me," I admitted. "Katara, I already had this conversation with Mai."

"Fine. So, how'd it go?"

"Mai took the news well, once I explained it to her. That taught me a lesson. Not all girls are crybabies."

Katara grinned and cuffed me on the back of the head. "I'm glad you understand that, Zuko."

The rest of the trip past by uneventfully. After all the captures and rescues, I was looking forward to focusing on our original goal. We made camp near a river and Sokka managed to catch a few fish. But he got a hook stuck in his thumb, and then another one by trying to use it to pry the first one out. That was highly amusing, but my amusement was short-lived; Katara used her healing powers. Later, after a nice fish dinner, I settled down to sleep. Then I noticed Katara getting up and walking away.

Katara's Point of View

The pain was worsening. I should have said something to the others, but what could I do? It was La's doing. That stupid water spirit was still pestering me about using the power I was given. All day long I could hear his voice, hissing in my ear, urging me to use the power. When I was on the ship, it was a wonder I didn't faint. La was practically going insane; he was near water, and yet I was holding back. I just couldn't use that kind of power yet; I wasn't able to handle it. La just didn't understand. He kept trying to force that power on me; even though I didn't want it. When I tried to refuse, he would punish me by attacking me from the inside. Right now it felt as though my entire body was on fire. My breathing was shallow. Maybe water bending would help.

I moved my arms in the familiar pattern of a water whip. I did use that move a lot, but it was the one I felt most comfortable with. It was my favorite move. The water whip doubled in size and slammed into me. La's voice echoed in my head.

_**You are weak! Why don't you use the power I give you?**_

**I don't want it! It's too strong!**

_**You are a water bender! How do you expect yourself to grow if you won't even learn new moves?**_

**I don't like the way you teach them to me! The way they seemed to hurt people!**

_**You are pathetic. You WILL use the power!**_

**I won't! You can't make me!**

_**Oh, can't I? **_

It felt as though I was drowning. My hands clutched my throat as I toppled onto my back. My legs kicked as though I was swimming in a strong current. What was La doing to me? How could I be drowning? Water wasn't…oh my goodness. There was water in my body! La was using the water in my body to drown me. Frantically, I thrashed from side to side. I wished I could call to the others, but I thought better of it. La could hurt them

**Stop, please!**

_**It hurts, doesn't it? Imagine how I could hurt your friends.**_

**Don't you dare!**

_**Why not? They are insignificant. **_

**They aren't!**

_**You would suffer to protect them?**_

**Yes!**

**Oh, look! It's Prince Charming!**

I turned my head to see Zuko hurrying towards me. When I opened my mouth to warn him away, water spewed forth. His eyes widened in alarm as he increased his pace. Feebly I waved my arms, attempting to warn him off. He ignored me and knelt down by my side. "Katara, what is it? What's the matter?" My lungs were filling with water. My stomach felt as though it had been run through with a knife. Then there was this terrible, burning energy. As though not using it would kill me. Through the pain I felt boundless energy; it felt like I could run for miles, and beat hundreds of opponents without breaking a sweat. This was the power La was giving me. I had to use it, or it would destroy me.

The water in the river started bubbling and hissing. I felt myself stepping into the water. Vaguely I was aware of Zuko yelling, of the others shouting. But it was as if I was disconnected from them. The only thing I was focused on was releasing this power. I was being whirled around and around, in the air. I could feel water battering my face. I regained enough control of myself to see that I was trapped in what appeared to be a water tornado. As soon as I realized that, the nausea hit. My limbs felt as though they would be torn from their sockets. Dimly, I was aware of the others struggling. I could see Toph flailing frantically, and Aang trying to reach her. Sokka was lying limp, swirling around and around. Zuko was swimming furiously, trying to reach Uncle Iroh. My friends were drowning.

**No, La! Please, leave them alone! Take me instead! **

Everything went white. I wasn't sure if this was heaven, or a dream, but I went along with it. The next thing I knew, I was standing in the ocean, the spray battering my face. Suddenly the water parted, revealing a smaller pool. A fish swam around in circles, peacefully. La. But as I approached, I saw that this La looked calm and serene.

"Greetings, child. I am La, the water spirit."

"I know. We've met." This was a really awkward conversation. Just minutes ago, La was trying to drown me and my friends. Now he was swimming peacefully, as though he were a serene pet fish. Was he bipolar or something? Did he suffer memory loss?

"You've met my other half," La explained. Now I was confused. In all my years as a water bender, I had never heard of such a thing. La noticed my confusion and smiled warmly. Well, I'm not sure if a fish can smile, but it looked like one. Hesitantly I got into the water and sighed. It was the perfect, warm temperature. I could feel the water uncoiling all the stress. All the stress in my life just vanished. La swam in circles around me. "Soothing, isn't it? Water is soothing and is a source of life. But water is also destructive. It drowns. Hurricanes, tidal waves, storms….they are all forms of water."

I hummed in agreement. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that water has two sides. The gentle side, and the destructive, powerful side. You are used to the gentle side. Your attacks, while good, are simple water whips."

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know, and that is admirable. But you can't have just one side. Water isn't soothing and life-giving alone, or destructive power alone. It's a mixture of the two. But you don't have the two. Having only one will cause the other power to destroy you."

"How can I stop it? I feel like the other you is trying to spite me, to hurt me and my friends."

"Ah, yes. He can be so impatient. My side of water bores him. He feels as though you don't respect him."

"How can I respect someone like him?"

"That's the problem. You feel as though the power is a bad thing, but it isn't. Power is just power. It doesn't have a set purpose; that depends on the user."

"So, I don't have to use that power to hurt others? I can control it!" My heart was lightening. If I learned to control my power, I could be a better water bender. I wouldn't have to worry about hurting my friends. "You can teach me how to control my power?" I exclaimed.

"No. I can help you to an extent, but not the way the other me can. You need him to train you."

"But he doesn't seem to like me."

"Oh, he basically hates everyone. You're lucky if he tolerates you. You must be an extraordinary water bender, for him to push this so hard."

"So what am I supposed to do? How do I get the other you to train me?"

"You must beat him in combat. Once defeated, you can make a request. Ask for him to train you."

"How am I supposed to defeat the water spirit that is in control of destruction and power? Can spirits even die?"

"Yes, they can, if they are in their mortal form. Here, for example, you cannot kill me. You will not be able to kill the other me when you face him. Just restrain him long enough for him to surrender."

"And you'll help me?"

"Of course. It would be wise for you to find a master."

"Don't worry about that. But where are we? We're not in the spirit world, are we?"

"No."

"Then where are we?"

"There are many worlds that people haven't discovered. The mind is an amazingly complex thing."

"But if this is happening in my mind, is it real?"

"Of course it is happening in your mind, but why on earth should that mean it's not real?"

I felt myself moving away. The ocean faded and everything went dark. Something hard was beneath me; I was on firm ground again. Dimly I could hear voices arguing.

"You are not kissing my sister!"

"It's CPR!"

"How convenient! Do you even know CPR?"

"I knew it!"

"Guys, would some one please just kiss Sugar Queen so she'll wake up?!" Toph. Sitting up, I expelled a mouthful of water and blinked. The others were gathered around me. They were soaking wet, and looked exhausted, but they were fine. Sobbing and laughing at the same time, I launched myself at each of them. After I'd hugged them twice I was pulled into Sokka's arms. "What happened? Zuko came and saw you practically drowning! And then the water came and we…then you fainted and it stopped but you weren't breathing." Sokka's voice was trembling slightly.

"I went to another world, where I met the water spirit, La, or part of him. He said that I had to have the destructive side and the soothing side of water, like yin and yang. He said I had to get the destructive side to train me by fighting him and winning."

Sokka was shaking your head dubiously. "Are you sure, Katara? The water must have gone to your brain."

"You don't believe me?"

"Katara, how am I supposed to believe you? Someone talking with the water spirit? That's impossible!" Aang cleared his throat loudly. "Unless you're the Avatar," he added hurriedly. "I'm sorry, but I just have trouble buying it. Maybe you imagined the whole thing. It took place inside your head, didn't it?"

"That doesn't mean it's not real!" I snapped, moving away. "Look, all I know is that I ws having terrible pains, La nearly drowned me-"

"WHAT?" Sokka and Zuko roared in unison. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to worry you guys. And I thought he'd hurt you. But now I know what to do. Maybe it was a dream or maybe not. At any rate, I'm have an idea of how to solve this problem. So I'm going to do it. Now, I'm exhausted. Everyone go to bed; we need to get to the North Pole as soon as possible."

Without waiting for an answer, I walked back to camp and curled up in my blanket. I would face La, and I would win. I had to.

**AN- I can't believe I have over a hundred reviews! This is like my most reviewed story ever! I'm so happy you guys like it! This story just might be the one that I don't suddenly delete for no reason at all without putting up a notice. Would you guys be mad if I deleted this story without saying anything?**


	14. Unexpected

-1**AN: Hi, everyone. I know I haven't updated in forever, and I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry, but I had writer's block. Wait, what am I talking about? I only stopped writing for two months. That's not too bad, is it? I was considering deleting this story, but this is my most popular one and I already have ideas for future chapters, and I figured half of you would kill me, so I didn't delete. Okay, so Katara was going to fight the more aggressive side of the water spirit, La. She's been training with the gentle side of the water spirit. Right now Katara and the others are near to the north pole. I skipped some time here because I was stuck and I didn't see some episodes so I'm not sure what happened. Sorry if it's confusing. Oh yeah, I accidentally deleted chapter one, so I reposted it. Just ignore that. **

Katara's Point Of View

Taking a deep breath, I concentrated on the beach again. I'd been traveling there for the past few weeks, training with the gentler side of La. We were nearing the North Pole, the original home of the water spirit, so I knew that the confrontation couldn't be far off. Aang and I were hoping to find a water master at the North Pole, so that would help me out.

"Greetings, Katara," La called.

"Hello," I answered, stepping into the water. I inhaled and felt the water pulsing against my skin, urging me to make a move. La peered at me and I felt the water shift. Whirling around I saw a gigantic tidal wave about to crash down on me. Holding my arms out at my sides I willed the water to surround me and form a bubble. Water rose up and surrounded me as the wave crashed down. The bubble decreased the damage, but I was still sent spinning. I barely had time to consider my next move when La raised another wave. I realized that I didn't have time to plan my moves; I had to go on instinct. The wave towered over me. I spun as hard as I could, sending the bubble shooting up the wave. It skimmed across the wave and then I pushed off as hard as I could.

I landed behind La and launched a water blast at him. To my satisfaction he was sent flying, but it was short- lived as I found myself encased in a block of ice. Breaking the ice was easy, but it cost me time. By that time I was unprepared for the tornado that whipped me up and around. Water splashed into my eyes, stinging them. Nausea threatened to engulf me, but I forced it down. I couldn't afford to be distracted by pain when fighting La. Come on, Katara, concentrate! I held my arms out in front of me, willing an opening to appear in the tornado. My limbs trembled and my head spun as I did so, but a tiny opening appeared. I dove through it, gasping for air. Quickly I coated myself in water and froze it. Now I was wearing a suit of ice. Hurling myself at La I landed a vicious blow to his jaw, sending him flying. As he was landing, I caught him with a water whip.

Small waves of victory washed over me as I panted. I was panting as I waited for La to make the next move, but I couldn't help smiling. Those moves were a major improvement. Suddenly water slammed into me. Cursing myself for letting my guard down, I moved my arm as though I were bowling and water surrounded La. I blew and it turned to ice. La merely smiled and the water melted. Before I could move water was rushing up my arms and legs, turning to ice. My eyes widened and I strained against my prison. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't break free. My head sagged in defeat.

The ice melted and I crumpled to the ground. La swam over to me. "That went well, Katara."

"Are you kidding me? I was beaten."

"Being defeated doesn't always make you the loser."

"If that were your other half, I would be dead."

"But I'm not the other half. Katara, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You've really improved."

"Not enough." Even as I said it, I felt like an ungrateful child. La was trying to congratulate me, couldn't I just accept that? "I did do better, didn't I?"

"Much." I smiled; I had come a long way, but I still worried that I wouldn't be able to defeat the more dangerous side of La. I was only a simple water bender; he was the fiercer side of water. How could I possibly win? No, don't think like that, Katara. Doubting yourself will serve no purpose. All I had to do was simply beat La in combat. Nothing fancy. Just pin him down or trap him for a certain number of minutes. We'll be arriving at the North Pole soon, I'll get a master, and improve even more. But what if La attacks me again? What do I do then?

My thoughts were interrupted by La's urgent flick on my arm. "Katara, you've got trouble. Look!" I peered into the water as La touched it with his fin. My mind traveled to the beach, leaving my body perfectly vulnerable. The trouble was Zhao, as usual. He was hot on our tails. "I've got to go!" I gasped. I closed my eyes, picturing myself in my body. Seconds later I felt warm fur and knew I was on Appa. Following that was a bout of light exhaustion and dizziness. I wished that my energy wasn't drained from my body while I trained.

"Katara, look out!" Aang flew above me, redirecting the fireball that was about to incinerate me. Zhao smirked and launched another fireball. Gritting my teeth I flung my hand, causing a wave of water to wash over the ship. My head spun as I sank back onto Appa. Taking a deep breath I tried to focus as Zhao launched a blast from the ship's cannon. "Appa, move!" Aang bellowed. Appa wheeled away but he wasn't fast enough. Part of the cannon grazed his side. His bellow of pain echoed in my air as he started to fall. My hands clutched at his fur as I frantically looked for my friends. Aang was riding an air cloud, struggling to create a wind strong enough to save us. "Aang, get Toph!" I screamed. The earth bender was flailing her arms and screaming. Aang gritted his teeth and dove towards Toph, catching her across the waist. I let go of Appa and allowed myself to fall. My stomach plummeted as my heart leaped out of my body. Beneath me I could see Zhao smirking, waiting for us to land in the water. I positioned my body into a diving position as I hit the water. Water gushed up my nose and mouth. I felt as if I'd been slapped. Ignoring the pain I forced my eyes open and swam to the surface. "Guys, where are you?" I screamed. "Answer me!"

"Here," Sokka yelled, waving his arm. Relief flowed through me as I quickly glanced around. Aang was holding Toph and floating in the air, Zuko had Uncle Iroh in his arms and Appa was sinking. "Appa!" I screamed. Just as I was about to help him, a net flew over me. Furiously I scratched at the net but it held firm. "Let me out!" I shrieked.

"Get the others!" Zhao ordered. Nets flew into the water, scooping up the rest of my companions. Only Aang and Toph were free. Well, there was Appa, but he was sinking into the water. "Appa!" Aang screamed, diving towards the bison. He raised his hand and the bison was encased in a cloud of air. As Appa was lifted higher I noticed a horrible gash dripping blood. "You monster!" Aang bellowed. I could see he was trembling with rage.

"Now, Avatar, you can bring the little blind girl down here and your little pet and we won't have a problem." Aang hesitated. He wouldn't be able to dodge the attacks in the air holding Toph and he couldn't hold up Appa's air bubble and fight. Reluctantly he flew to the ground, lowering Appa as well. Immediately a net sailed over the bison, pinning him to the ground. "He's hurt, you don't have to do that!" Aang yelled furiously. His arm flung out, sending a blade of air at Zhao who dodged. I struggled once more to lift the net off of me, but it was no use. My eyes sought out Zuko's and my brother's. Zuko was glaring at Zhao, but at the corner of my eye I could see a tiny spark. The nets were made of rope. They would hold easily. I locked eyes with Zuko, silently telling him I knew what he was planning.

Toph stomped her foot and a ball of metal formed. With a smirk on her face she chucked it at Zhao who went sailing. Immediately Zuko set the net on fire and leapt up. In quick succession he fired two fireballs at the nearest soldiers. With yells of pain they collapsed to the ground. Aang created a gust of air, sending the net off of Appa. Two fireballs headed towards him and Appa. Aang dove in front of Appa. The fireballs made contact with his skin. "Aang!" Toph screamed. She stomped her foot and the guards were encased in metal. Zuko hurled a couple more fireballs into the mass of soldiers before dashing over to me. He flung the net away from me and I leaped up. "We have to go. Where's Sokka?" Zuko gestured and I saw Sokka, who had somehow gotten free, battling with another soldier. Even though I knew I should be getting the others out of here I could help but watch. Sokka dodged the soldier's blows effectively, then lashed out with his boomerang. The soldier hissed in pain as the weapon made contact with his skin. Blindly he lashed out, catching Sokka in the temple. Sokka dropped to the ground. "Leave him alone!" I screamed, catching him with a water whip.

This was a disaster. Aang, Sokka, and Appa were injured, and Zuko, Iroh, Toph, and I were outnumbered. Appa and Aang needed medical attention. Maybe we should surrender on the condition that my brother, Aang, and Appa would be taken care of. Wait a minute, the Fire Nation wouldn't care about a water tribe boy and a bison, and I wasn't sure they wouldn't kill Aang. Gritting my teeth I sent a water whip spiraling into a couple of soldiers. "We have to get out of here!" I yelled.

"How?"

I didn't know. Still using my water whip I knocked aside the guards as I moved towards Aang. To my relief he was breathing and so was Appa. "Katara, take Aang and go!" Zuko yelled.

"I won't leave you!" I yelled.

"Katara, Aang's the Avatar. He's the only one who can save the world!" You have to protect him!" Toph shrieked.

Toph was right. Aang needed to be protected. Gathering him in my arms I dove off of the ship, yells sounding in my ear. I created a water bubble like I had during my fight with La and pushed off. Soon I was skimming across the water. Distantly I could see my friends and I hoped that they were okay. Was the ship following me, or was it my imagination? No, it was just my imagination. I pushed aside the guilty feeling I had. My friends had told me to run. I had done the right thing.

I wasn't sure how far I traveled. I could only remember flashes of the ocean flashing past and hunks of ice. My energy was wearing out, but I knew the water would be freezing. Pushing aside my exhaustion I forced myself onward. My eyes desperately searched for the North Pole or a sign of civilization. How long was it to the North Pole. What if I wasn't going the right way? My eyelids drooped as my limbs sagged. The water bubble dropped and I landed in the water.

Immediately I grabbed Aang, who was coughing and spluttering. "K-Katara? Where a-are w-we? What happened?"

"We're…." How was I supposed to put this? Floating in a freezing ocean, you're injured, I'm exhausted, and our friends have been captured? "Where's the others? Where's Appa?" Aang began to kick and thrash weakly. "Aang, it's okay. Calm down." Inside I was panicking. Calm down? What was I, nuts? We were stranded and our friends were in danger; now seemed a perfect time to panic! No, panicking wouldn't help us. I had to remain calm for Aang. "Aang, it'll be okay," I soothed him

"How can you say that?" Aang yelled. "Appa is hurt and the others have been captured!"

"I know, and we're going to….." I didn't know what to say.

"We have to save them!" Aang cried, wriggling out of my grasp. He gasped in pain. I quickly froze a spot of water and hoisted Aang onto it. Opening his shirt I examined his wound. Closing my eyes I concentrated on the angry red spot. My hand glowed with blue light as the skin healed. "Thanks Katara." I smiled tiredly, then my head drooped. My limbs became too heavy to move. Biting my lip I forced my eyes open. I had to be strong for Aang. "Okay, we have to get to the North Pole. We can get help then." Aand nodded. My head began to droop. "Katara, you should rest," Aang advised.

"No, I have to take care of you," I mumbled. Closing my eyes felt so good. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad just to…no! "I could get hypothermia." My arguments were sounding more and more futile. What harm could closing my eyes for a second do? I could just close one eye? Just for a second….my eyes closed. I could hear Aang using the water bending techniques I taught him to move the ice. We would be okay. We had to be. My limbs relaxed as a smile spread across my face.

Zuko's Point of View

I was going crazy. Sitting in a cell for hours will do that to you. After Katara had taken Aang we had basically been subdued. Of course we hadn't gone down without a fight. I smirked at the thought of the soldiers we had injured. Now Appa was below deck, Toph was locked in a wooden box, and the rest of us were in cells. Part of me was relieved that Katara was okay, along with Aang, but another part of me was cursing my misfortune. How were we supposed to get out of this mess? With Appa injured, Aang and Katara gone, our means for a quick escape were shot. Sighing I slumped back against the wall. Knowing Katara she was probably trying to get to the North Pole.

With a yell of frustration I banged my fists against the bars. "Would you cut that out?" Sokka snapped. "You're giving me a headache." I glowered at him. "If you hadn't been knocked out we wouldn't be in this mess, I grumbled.

"What?"

"If you had run with us instead of fighting we could have gotten away. But no, we had to protect you. Useless peasant."

"Why you! Just wait until I get my hands on you, stupid scarface!"

I smirked. Riling Sokka up was so much fun. Just as I was about to make another rude remark, Uncle Iroh cut in. "Enough." With a sigh, I turned away from Sokka and curled up into a ball. It didn't look like we would be getting out of here any time soon. My eyes closed and flew open again. The ship rocked and yells filled the air. "What's going on?" Sokka yelled as the ship rocked again. Maybe Katara had gotten help! No, there was no way she'd be able to get to the North Pole and bring back help that fast.

I slammed against the bars. What was going on? Craning my head, I could hear shouting about pirates. A soldier dashed past me and I seized the opportunity. I shot a small fireball at his leg, causing him to trip. Thankfully he had fallen near me. I snatched his keys and shoved them into the lock. The door flew open. Moving fast I unlocked Sokka and Uncle Iroh's cells. "Pirate are attacking. We're hijacking the ship. I'll get Toph and Appa. Move!" I commanded. Without waiting for a reply, I dashed off. As soon as I rounded the corner I collided with a guard. Without looking at him I gave him a quick punch on the head, knocking him out.

Throwing myself against a door, I dashed into the room Toph was locked in. A flame danced from my fingertips as I smashed the locks on the box. Toph charged out, sending a hunk of metal flying at my head. "Toph, it's me!" I yelled.

"Sorry." She smirked.

"Pirates are attacking. We have to get Appa and go!"

Toph followed me as I searched for Appa, taking down any soldiers that were in the way. We reached a door and burst inside to see Appa chained to the ground. I dashed over to him and smashed the chains. "Appa, can you move?" I asked urgently. The bison groaned in assent.

"It's okay, you don't have to go far," I assured him as he shuffled forward. With my hand on his head I guided Appa out of the room and peeked out. The coast was clear; the fighting must be taking place on deck.

Toph and I reached the deck. I was shoved away from Appa by a filthy-looking pirate. My leg shot out and caught him in the stomach. Sokka knocked out one guard with his boomerang and punched another. Uncle Iroh tossed a pirate into the water before he noticed me. "Zuko, Toph!" he shouted. My eyes followed his to the pirate ship. It was gigantic and most of the pirates were on board this ship. I wove through the battling mass, throwing in a punch or a fireball whenever it became necessary.

Uncle Iroh, Toph, Sokka, Appa and I were soon gathered in a tight circle. Sokka lashed out with his boomerang while Uncle Iroh hurled fireballs into the ranks. "Appa, I know you're hurt, but you just need to fly for a little bit. Fly to the ship. Can you do that?" Appa nodded.

"Okay, then. On three. One, two, three!" Gathering his strength Appa launched himself into the air. He managed to fly for a couple of inches before he started spiraling downwards. He made a huge effort and landed on the ship. Sokka grabbed Toph and dove overboard. He hoisted Toph onto the ship, knocked out the few men that had remained behind. Grabbing uncle Iroh I followed him. Water gushed into my nostrils and my hands left my uncle's to go to my throat . The water was freezing. My limbs became numb and I started to sink. Suddenly hands grabbed me and dragged me on board. "Thanks," I grumbled.

"We have to move! Come on!" Toph yelled. Uncle Iroh dashed to the wheel and spun it as hard as he could and the ship started inching forward. There was no way that this pirate ship would outrun a slick Fire Nation vessel. "Toph, damage the ship!" I yelled. With a maniacal grin on her face, Toph punched the air in front of her, causing the metal of the ship to sink in. She repeated this action and the metal sunk even further. From my viewpoint I could see how weak the metal was. I hurled a quick fireball at the ship and smirked in satisfaction as the metal cave and water rushed into the ship. The yells of Zhao filled the air as we sailed away as fast as possible.

With the knowledge that Zhao would be slowed down, I felt triumph and slightly more relaxed. At least for a little while we wouldn't have to worry about having the Fire Nation on our back. My thoughts now turned to Katara and Aang. How long could they last? Aang was injured, they had no food, nowhere to rest, and Katara couldn't travel for long. I glanced at Sokka. He was discussing the course with Uncle Iroh. He wasn't falling apart, and Katara was his sister. If he could hold himself together, then so could I. But what if…..I glanced down at the churning water. Hunks of ice floated past. I imagined Katara floating at the bottom of the ocean, her hair billowing around her, her lips blue, Aang clutched in her arms. She didn't deserve to die like that. She was so brave, so kind, so willing to see the good in people, and Aang was an innocent little kid. They didn't deserve that.

Something struck me across the face. With a growl of rage I jerked my eyes up to see Toph glaring at me. "Would you quit standing there and staring? Staring at the ocean is not going to help."

"How do you know I'm staring at the ocean?" I grumbled.

"Sokka told me."

Oh. "They've died," I moaned.

Toph hit me once more. I recoiled from her touch, then cringed in shame. I was actually cowering from a little blind girl. But in my defense, Toph's hits hurt!

"Look, until we find their dead bodies, Aang and Katara are alive. Katara wouldn't want you feeling sorry for yourself and thinking the worst. She'd assume the best was going to happen, put on a brave face, and reassure everyone that it would be okay. She wouldn't be lazing around feeling sorry for herself! Now get up and go over to the others! Look like you care about Katara, why don't you!" Curses prepared to spring out of my mouth, but I held them in. I knew perfectly well that Toph was right and I had no intention of being beaten in an argument by a twelve year old. Reluctantly I joined Uncle Iroh and Sokka.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about how far Katara and Aang could have gotten. Katara would have needed to rest after traveling to that spirit place, and then she had to carry Aang."

"How far away is the North Pole?" I asked.

"Maybe we could get there by dawn if Appa were well." The bison had been fed medical herbs we'd found, the wound had been cleaned, and he was currently sleeping.

"Well, he's not. What about this ship?"

"Maybe the same time."

"What about Katara?"

"She can't have gotten far."

"How fast can she travel on water?"

"I don't know, fast!"

"Do you think she and Aang could have gotten to the North Pole?"

"Aang's injured."

"Katara would have healed him."

"But how fast would he have been unable to move?" Feeling slightly awkward I shuffled to the side. Please let them be alright.

Katara's Point of View

"Hello, Katara."

No.

"It's been a while, hasn't it."

Oh please, no.

"I heard you were training to fight me."

This isn't happening! I'm not ready! My limbs trembled, but I plastered a defiant look on my face. I wasn't sure how I'd gotten there, but I was at the beach I usually trained at, but the water was frothing instead of being calm and peaceful. La swam towards me, a smirk on his lips. I knew I should try to run or attack him, but I was rooted to the spot. I had just lost to the gentle side of La today, and he was most likely holding back. This La would have no inhibitions. I still needed more time training. No. I tried to get back to my body, but I found I couldn't.

"Don't run away so quickly, Katara. I want to see what you've learned." Before I could raise a hand to defend myself I was encased in ice and two water tornadoes were whirling towards me.

**An: I hope this chapter was okay, I haven't done this in a while. So, I heard a song and it reminded me of Zuko and Katara. So I was wondering, what songs remind you of Zutara?**


End file.
